


Grey Smoke, Strange Stains, and Salty Faces

by divabooT



Series: the svt soulmate au series that is way too fricken long [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 28k words in and still no Cheol, M/M, Soulmate AU, he'll eventually show up, more tags to be added as i go?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 63,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divabooT/pseuds/divabooT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate au. On your sixteenth birthday you get the thumbprint of your soulmate on the first place they will touch you. If you've already met, it'll be on the next place they touch you. The thumbprint mark looks like faded pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Wed, 23 September 2015**

_Hey Mum_

_You wanted me to keep you updated on what I get up to while I'm in Korea studying, so here's my first message. I don't know how often I'll send them -- how often do you want me to?_

_So, today was my first day in Seoul. I'm so tired, I just want to sleep. But, I have to finish unpacking my clothes. You brought me up to be responsible, after all._

_The Chois are nice. That kid you said was only a couple years younger than me? It's pretty much two years difference, and he seems alright. He's called Hansol. (He calls himself Vernon, though. And romanises his last name as Chwe.) He helped me set up my bed. They've also got a daughter, but she's really young._

_Mr Choi wants me to thank you for sending him money to buy me furniture, by the way._

_I don't have much else to tell you about. I should have saved up to buy a better plane ticket, like you said. My back hurts from the seat and my meal was cold. Hindsight's 20/20, I guess._

_I have to finish unpacking, so goodnight!_

_\- Your lovely son, Joshua_

**Message sent**

 

Joshua powered down his laptop and slid it under his bed. It would have to do until he got a desk - if he ever bothered with one. He pondered what his mother's reply would be, probably something about how he should take the oppurtunity to see if either of his soulmates were in Seoul. Yawning, he stretched and caught sight of the thumbprint mark on his heel. He scratched the back of his left knee, where his other mark was located. Very few people had two marks, signifying two soulmates.

He'd come to Seoul to gain new experiences and a deeper understanding of the Korean culture -- if he ended up finding one of his soulmates that'd just be a bonus.

He considered just going to bed then and putting the rest of his stuff away in the morning -- his mother would never know he hadn't done it immediately.

Joshua scratched the back of his head and regretted dying his hair orange when he felt the dry strands. He'd done it a couple of days before leaving LA, and it looked good so he supposed it was worth it -- but the _d_ _amage_.

He realised he was still in the clothes he'd gotten dressed into after his flight, and decided to get changed into pyjamas. As he was rifling through one of his suitcases, looking for any loose shirt he could wear to bed, he noticed just how many clothes he had to unpack.

 _Definitely a job for tomorrow_ , he told himself. He hadn't been careful while he'd been going through his stuff, so his clothes were unfolded and scrunched up amongst each other. _Like a snake mating ball._  He chuckled at his own humour, and pushed the top of the suitcase down with his foot.

 

 

Vernon had some loud friends.

Joshua heard them from his room the next day, not too long after school would've let out. He got up to investigate after hearing Vernon ask if he was home. What would the kid want with him when his friends were there?

Then Joshua heard Mrs Choi say something about snacks, so he went to the kitchen hoping to find some. Just as he entered the kitchen, the Chois' little girl -- Sofia? (he wasn't sure, he hadn't said more than a handful of words to her) -- and Mrs Choi left the room.

Now he was left with Vernon and his friends -- what if the reason Vernon wanted to know where Josh was was so he and his friends could make fun if him? Joshua took a breath to calm himself down, knowing he was being ridiculous. Vernon seemed like a nice kid, he wouldn't do that.

Thankfully, Vernon introduced them before things could get too awkward. "Joshua, these are my friends Seungkwan and Mingyu. They're English isn't great, so just speak Korean." Vernon made no indication which of the boys was who, merely gestured in their direction, but the taller of the two had the sense to raise his hand at the name "Mingyu". Then, Vernon turned to his friends, who were sitting in the kitchen counter next to the cheese and crackers Mrs Choi had prepared. "Seungkwan, Mingyu, that's Joshua," Vernon stated simply.

Joshua, Mingyu, and Seungkwan exchanged hellos, before Joshua decided _screw it_ and went over to grab a snack. What's the worst that would happen -- one of the boys told him the snacks weren't for him?

"Joshua, Vernon tells us you're here studying?" Mingyu asked, his open mouth revealing a mix of mushed up crackers, cheese, and ham.

Joshua nodded, unsure of how else to answer. The kid probably didn't really want to know and was just asking to be polite. After a moment, Mingyu pressed further. "What are you studying?"

Joshua felt his eyes widen -- he really wasn't sure of the pronunciation of the Korean word for nutrition. It wasn't something he'd really said before, and he'd only seen it written down a handful of times.

"Oh. Um, nutrition?" He glanced to Vernon to make sure he'd gotten it correct. Vernon nodded and Josh continued, "I want to be a nutritionist. I believe it's important to eat right and not enough people know how to do that, these days."

Vernon's other friend Seungkwan nodded emphatically and dramatically exclaimed, "Finally, someone understands!" Joshua found himself amused by the guy's... enthusiasm.

Vernon's phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket. Joshua listened as the three friends discussed some sort of event. As they were talking, Seungkwan pulled Vernon close to him and settled him between his legs, hugging him to read over Vernon's shoulder.

Joshua assumed they were a couple --they were pretty cute together -- and was impressed Vernon hadn't mentioned his boyfriend last night while they were setting up Joshua's room. Most teenagers couldn't help but bring up their boyfriend or girlfriend in every conversation.

"Joshua, do you wanna come watch a dance showcase Saturday if I can get enough tickets?" Vernon asked.

Joshua thought it was weird Vernon had asked him -- they'd only known each other for a day and hadn't really talked all that much. It was likely Vernon just wanted to get to know him a little since Joshua would be living with his family.

"Sure? I guess, I don't mind watching people dance."

Vernon's phone buzzed again, and Seungkwan read off that their friend's dance instructor would let six people in. Food sprayed everywhere as Mingyu hollered, "We all get to go!"

Joshua found a glaring hole in the plan -- permission. He cleared his throat. "I'd hate to play the boring older person role here, but don't you all have to ask your parents?"

Both Seungkwan and Mingyu whipped out their phones, while Vernon shouted through the house. Mrs Choi called back that Vernon could go, and the other two put their phones away, looking satisfied.

"It's settled, we've got a group outing Saturday," Mingyu remarked coolly as he started cleaning up the chunks that had flown out of his mouth.

"That reminds me Josh, usually on weekday mornings our whole group meets up at a nearby cafe one of our friends works at. He's in uni, too, and he's pretty cool. You wanna join us tomorrow and meet the whole gang?" Vernon asked.

It sounded like a pretty good idea, meeting someone his own age he could possibly strike up a friendship with. He shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."

 

The next morning Joshua and Vernon left for the cafe at seven thirty. Conversation was awkward and jumped from topic to topic before they settled on talking about chocolate. It took them around fifteen minutes to reach the cafe, and once they entered Vernon led him to a fairly large table, where Mingyu and Seungkwan were already seated.

Vernon called a greeting to the other two people in the cafe (Junghan and Dokyeom, apparently), who were cleaning the area around the cash register. Vernon and Joshua sat down, and exchanged hellos with Mingyu and Seungkwan.

Fairly quickly, one of the guys at the register rushed over with a pen and pad.

"What can I get for all of you this morning?" he asked lazily, already writing something down. Vernon, Mingyu, and Seungkwan recited different types of coffees, with strange alterations that were clearly just to make whoever's job it was to make the coffees more difficult.

"I'd actually like some cake," Joshua said when all the faces at the table turned to him. He stood up to have a look at the display cases, and _stepped on the waiter's foot._

"I'm so sorry," Joshua apologised, he'd stepped back with all his weight.

The waiter clutched his foot in his hand, hopping up and down slightly, and cursed up a storm.

Joshua grabbed his chair, having to right it after knocking it over from jumping off the man's foot, and offered it to him. The younger guys sitting at the table burst into laughter.

The waiter sat down, still clutching his foot. He was ethereal, now that he didn't look to be in immense pain. He had long hair ehich was tied back, and a part of his long fringe had escaped to frame one side of face, making him look delicate and a little androgynous.

"My goodness, I'm so sorry," Joshua apologised again, the words falling out of his mouth. He hoped they were enough for the angel to forgive him.

A light dusting of pink graced the waiter's cheeks. "It's fine, I shouldn't have been so close."

The other guy that had been at the register quickly appeared, an icepack in hand. "Junghan, what happened?" he asked. He passed the icepack to Junghan and crouched down to be closer to Junghan's level.

"Joshua stepped on my foot, it isn't a big deal," Junghan explained, tone dismissive. He pulled off his shoe and held the icepack to his foot.

Dokyeom glanced at Joshua's feet. "Are you sure you're fine? His soles look three centimetres thick!"

Joshua groaned internally. Trust today of all days to be when he chose to wear a pair of his dress shoes an attempt to look smart and tidy.

"I'll be fine. If my foot starts feeling really bad I'll call Jihoon in and go home for the day," Junghan waved Dokyeom off. Dokyeom nodded, seeming to approve of Junghan's decision. Junghan sighed, "You really are my idiot, aren't you?"

"So, Joshua, where's your thumbprint?" Seungkwan asked, abruptly changing topics.

Joshua forced a coughed and revealed he had two. He wasn't sure how having two soulmates was accepted in South Korea. They all gasped, and Mingyu excitedly asked where.

Joshua shifted his weight, and scratched the back of his neck. "One on the back of my knee... The other is um, actually on my heel, where I stepped on Junghan's foot."

Seungkwan looked horrified. "And you weren't going to ask where his was?"

Joshua had stepped on plenty off feet, many of which he'd never be able to tell who they were connected to. "I've accidentally stepped on plenty of feet?" he answered.

Vernon looked like he understood. Seungkwan, not so much.

"Some people wait their whole lives for their soulmate, and you're going to not ask? You could've already accidentally stepped on your soulmate's foot and have no idea!" Vernon's boyfriend exclaimed passionately.

"Are we all forgetting Junghan has a thumbprint on his foot?" Mingyu asked, redirecting everyone's attention.

"Really? Do you want to check if my actual thumbprint matches the one on your foot?" Joshua asked Junghan. It was too good to be true, his third day in Seoul and Joshua might've already met one of his soulmates.

Junghan gave a disheartened smile and shook his head. "Like you said, you step on plenty of feet - it probably doesn't."

"It'd be stupid not to check, knowing we both have a thumprint in the places we first made contact," Joshua reasoned.

Seungkwan said something about apples and initials, then Vernon suggested they look at the marks and compared them to each others thumbprints.

At Vernon's suggestion, Mingyu and Dokyeom got up and raced over to the cafe counter where Joshua supposed a case containing a tray of ink and a clear plastic card were kept. Most buildings of any sort, as well as trains, buses, and other forms of public transport, had at least one.

They were used to check if someone's thumbprint matched the mark on another person's skin. Some people even carried them around in case they met their soulmate while they were out and about.

Well, that was how things were in America -- he couldn't imagine Korea would be much different.

The two boys brought the case over while Junghan removed his sock. Joshua brushed his right hand off on his jeans, and took the case from Dokyeom.

Josh remembered back in middle school, when they'd learned about soulmates they'd been taught the thumbprint your soulmate got a mark of was the one on your dominant hand. So, he opened the case, pressed his right thumb onto the inkpad, and pressed his thumb onto the clear plastic card. Junghan picked up the card and put it against his foot, inkside up, so he could look at the lines of the ink on the card and the mark on his foot.

"Mingyu, come over here and tell me if they match up. I can't bring myself to check." Junghan sounded as nervous as Joshua felt.

Mingyu stepped forward and crouched down to examine the lines. "They match up fairly well, I'd say. I can't see a single bit of the marks underneath. You should probably switch and check if Junghan's thumbprint matches the mark on Joshua's heel." Mingyu got up out of the way so the two could do so.

The two switched and Mingyu stepped back towards them again and checked. "Looks like a match."

"Guys, if we don't hurry and leave now we'll be late," Vernon announced. He, Dokyeom, Mingyu, and Seungkwan got out of their chairs and hurried to the door.

Vernon hung back after the others walked out. "Joshua, will you be alright with Junghan walking you home after his shift ends? I'm sure you'll want to get to know each other."

Joshua nodded. Chances were good that Junghan was one of his soulmates, but they should get it confirmed by a specialist. Even if they turned out to not be soulmates, it would be good to have a friend.

"Actually," Junghan grimaced, "now that Dokyeom's gone I'm going to call in Jihoon. My foot feels like something's broken."

Joshua placed a hand on Junghan's arm, feeling guilty that he'd possibly majorly injured the man's foot. "I'll go with you, we can get our prints looked at by a professional while we're there," he suggested.

Junghan nodded. "That'd be nice."

"You two are already sickening," Vernon remarked before exiting the cafe.

Junghan laughed at Vernon's back, and Joshua couldn't help but join in because Junghan's laugh was _literally_   ahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

The soulmate specialist was not what Joshua had been expecting. He'd expected a middle aged woman who'd been spurned by love, resulting in her turning to the science of love and soulmates to try explain why her relationship hadn't worked. OK, maybe not really _that,_  but he certainly hadn't expected the bubbly, hopeless romantic man in his early thirties, either.

Soulmate specialists weren't ever bubbly or hopeless romantics in the movies. They were always cold and analytical. And hardly ever men.

The process was also a lot easier than Joshua had expected. The specialist had Joshua press his right thumb onto an inkpad, then press his thumb onto a clear panel on the machine. Then, while Junghan was doing that, Joshua took off his shoe and sock so the specialist could put some kind of powder on the mark on his heel. The specialist placed a sheet of slightly sticky translucent paper over it, and instructed Joshua to hold it there for twenty seconds. Once both young men had done that, the specialist took the eces of translucten paper and placed them on the machine, too. The specialist pressed a button and the room was filled with the buzzing of a working machine.

After only a couple of seconds, the machine beeped.

"Ok, time for the results," the specialist chuckled as he looked at the small machine.

Joshua felt sick. His stomach felt heavy, and his head felt strange -- a little light, kind of like his brain wasn't in his head, sort of sore -- and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the results.

Junghan looked excited. He flashed Joshua a nervous grin, and the feeling was gone.

The specialist's face lit up. "Soulmates! Congratulations." The specialist passed Junghan a small file. "Here are some pages on information on soulmates, how they work, what they are, that type of thing. Basic, what you're taught on middle school. There's also the thirty six questions to make you fall in love, which don't actually make you fall in love but you'll get to know each other very well if you answer them together." The specialist finally took a breath.

"Oh! Finally, did you two want an analysis of whether you're platonic or romantic soulmates? That'll only be an extra fifty thousand won."

Joshua looked to Junghan. He just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible so they could get to know each other properly.

Junghan shook his head and smiled politely, "No, thank you. We have prior commitments."

The specialist nodded understandingly. "Yes of course! If you ever do wish to, you know where to find me!"

Junghan stood up, took Joshua's hand, and dragged him out of the room. Junghan's smile settled into a grimace once he'd closed the door behind them. Joshua heard him mutter something about swindlers.

"I thought he seemed nice," Joshua shrugged, following behind as Junghan led him to the reception room to pay for their appointment.

"Most like him are. He tried to charge us fifty thousand won for something that doesn't even cost half that!" They'd reached the reception desk by now, so Junghan settled the fee and paid. Conversation started back up once they left the hospital and were walking to a bus stop.

"Why would he try rip us off?" Joshua asked. The man had been wearing a nice suit, had nice things in his office.

Junghan chuckled bitterly. "Are you really that sheltered? Most people will try squeeze any extra money out of you that they can."

"I know that, I haven't been _that_  sheltered my entire life, but why did he think he could trick _us_?"

Junghan snorted, and grabbed Joshua's hand. "Get ready, we're going to cross the street," he announced before pulling Joshua across it. "He thought he could rip us off because most people don't know how much things cost unless the price is stated -- especially not a uni student and a foreigner."

"He could tell I didn't grow up in Korea?" Joshua wasn't sure how, he'd understood everything and spoken well, and he'd used his manners.

Junghan nodded as he grabbed hold of Josh's hand and darted across the road again, dodging cars. "You've got an American accent when you speak, unless you really focus on your pronunciation, and you can take a little long to formulate a sentence."

Joshua was glad he was with Junghan, otherwise he was sure he'd be dead. These cars didn't always stop at traffic lights, and it amazed him Junghan could hold a conversation and assess the traffic properly.

"So I just have to practise speaking more?"

Junghan turned a corner, and they arrived at a bus stop. "Yeah, I guess."

They sat to wait for the bus, and Joshua took the time to let it soak in that he'd met one of his soulmates. It was a big thing, definitely not what he'd expected to happen less than three days into being in Seoul. And there was so much to worry about; he and Junghan grew up on opposite sides of the world.

What would happen in when Joshua finished studying? All his friends and family were in America, would Junghan expect him to stay in Korea? Would Junghan move to America with him? Or would they split their time between the two countries?

The bus arrived, and Junghan shook Joshua out of his thoughts. "Where are we going, anyway?" Joshua asked once they'd boarded, payed the fare, and were sat down.

Junghan shrugged. "I dunno, I thought we could just go on an adventure -- see where the day takes us."

Joshua didn't quite like that idea; he wasn't fond of not having a plan or a vague outline. But, he trusted Junghan.

 

It turned out Junghan couldn't be trusted. He'd told Joshua to get off the bus in a shady neighbourhood, not realising it was shady until they'd gotten two blocks away from the bus stop. So, they walked back and waited in the safety of the bus stop shelter for the next bus. Junghan got them lost the next place they stopped, and didn't seem to care that the woman he asked for directions was trying to preposition him.

Eventually, Junghan led him to a convenience store and told Joshua he could gave whatever he wanted, on him. Joshua had picked a bar of chocolate and a bottle of soft drink. At the checkout, Junghan discovered he didn't have enough money, so he (somehow, all he really did was push his hair back and smile) convinced the man at the checkout to give it to him for five thousand won less.

And that was just the first hour. Junghan dragged Joshua across Seoul for another four hours, taking him into little alleyways with good street food at the end, or getting him to try on clothes he'd probably never be able to afford, and even tried to get Joshua to start a street dance battle with a couple b-boys when he found Josh knew a few moves.

When Junghan dropped Joshua off at the Chois' house at a little past three in the afternoon, Joshua wanted to curl up and hibernate for the next three weeks.

Instead, he powered up his laptop. His mother deserved to know he'd found one of his soulmates.

 

**Fri, 25 September 2015**

_Hey Mom,_

_Yes, I miss your cooking, and yes I miss you looking after me. I'm sure I can manage in Korea without you -- the Chois are really nice, and Mrs Choi cooks every night. So don't worry, I'm eating well._

_You'll never guess what happened -- I met one of my soulmates today! He's one of Vernon's friends, and he's got such long, pretty hair. And when he smiles his whole face lights up, and he's a little sly but in a good way, and he talked his way out paying full price for something. He didn't even really flirt -- just smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. I'm rambling, aren't I?_

_I think you'll like him, he's charming._

_Yes, a daily message is too often. I'll message you whenever I can, not making any promises. I think I'll be busy -- the whole meeting my soulmate thing._

_I miss you_

_\- Joshua_

**Message sent**

 

It was only after the message was sent that Joshua rembered about the dance showcase he was going to the next day with Vernon and his friends. He shrugged to himself, it was too late to mention it to his mother, now.

He thought of a list of things he should do, which included messaging his friends back in Los Angeles, tidying up the little things in his new room, and making sure he understood everything in his textbooks. (His mother had insisted he take the classes in Korean, since he spoke the language and it'd make her proud to know she'd brought up her only child to speak Korean well enough to take classes _in Korean_. So, being the loving son he was, he'd agreed.)

He shot off a few quick messages to his friends, telling them he was settling in well and enjoying South Korea. He wasn't sure whether to mention that he'd met one of his soulmates or not. Most of his friends probably wouldn't believe him, so he told the few that would.

Then, he had to choose between tidying his room or skimming his textbooks. He decided on the latter because as long as his room wasn't a pigsty the Chois shouldn't mind too much, right?

 

The next day Joshua emerged from his room fifteen minutes before Mrs Choi was set to drop him and Vernon off at the dance showcase venue. The flyer Vernon had been sent a picture of had said the event's dress code was smart casual. So, Joshua was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans and a pink dress shirt.

When they got there and were all settled in their seats (Joshua couldn't sit next to Junghan because Dokyeom had taken it) there was a small amount of confusion. None of the boys could see their friend's name on the programme.

"I'll go ask someone, I'm the only one who bothered with a dress shirt," Joshua volunteered, standing up

Vernon shrugged Seungkwan off him and stood up, too. "I'm the one that got given the tickets, I'll come to."

Joshua paused. "Your jeans have holes in them and you're wearing a black t-shirt. No." There was no way he'd get answers from anyone if Vernon came with him.

"I bought them with the holes. At least I'm not wearing a tacky shirt with a tux printed on." Vernon and Joshua turned pointedly to Dokyeom.

"The flyer Vernon got sent a picture of said smart casual! And my jeans are black!" the boy in the seat that should've been Joshua's protested.

Joshua sighed. "That isn't what smart casual means, Dokyeom." He turned and started walking through the row of chairs to the aisle, shaking his head and wondering how Junghan had become friends with the fool. Joshua heard Vernon call out for him to wait.

"I'll tell them I was given tickets from a friend and wanted to make sure we had the right place and time," Vernon reasoned.

Joshua couldn't argue with him, he _was_ the reason they were all there. "But you're ruining the aesthetic!" he found himself groan.

Vernon just rolled his eyes and pushed his way in front of Joshua. They went back to the venue entrance, and Joshua politely asked the young men who were checking tickets and admitting people.

"Yeah, it's the right place and time," one of them shrugged.

"Everyone at the studio just goes by stage names for showcases and public performances," the other supplied with a bright smile. "You sure you got given those tickets if you don't know that?" he teased.

Vernon blushed and stammered out that his seatmate had asked him to come along and bring some friends so it wasn't just his parents in the audience for him.

The two men chuckled. "So you must be Vernon," the first who'd spoken said, "little Channie's always going on about the boy that sits next to him in class. He reckons you're nice."

The smiley one spoke up again. "Little over ten minutes until the dancers start, better get back to to your seats."

Joshua thanked the men for their time and answers and started back to their seats.

"I have to use the restroom," Vernon mentioned when they passed it, slipping inside.

"It's the right place, everyone just has stage names," Joshua announced when he reached his seat. There was some ruckus and indignant shouts when Vernon returned, and Joshua just wanted to sink back into his chair and pretend he didn't know any of them. Didn't Vernon, Seungkwan, and Mingyu realise they were being glared at?

Not quickly enough, the lights dimmed and a blonde man appeared on stage. He introduced himself as Hoshi, and shared that he'd choreographed all the dances the audience would see over the next half hour.

Joshua was amazed by the dancing. He'd expected something that was obviously put together in a day and practised for half that, so the dance studio the dancers belonged to could get a quick buck by having people pay for tickets to a show.

What the dancers were doing on stage was crisp. It was clear the dancers had put at least a few days of nonstop practise in. They were perfectly synchronised, their movements were precise, and nothing looked sloppy or lazy.

It was captivating.

All too soon Joshua was blinking owlishly as the room brightened, the showcase over. Vernon mentioned something about going to see his friend.

Joshua stayed seated to wait for everyone else to file out, but his plan to avoid the rush of impatient people being made to walk single file was ruined when Junghan pulled him up and forced him to walk to the lobby with him.

 _Of course I get an impatient soulmate_ , he sulked to himself.

Once in the lobby, Junghan kissed him on the cheek and shoved a piece of paper into Joshua's back pocket. "That's my number, text me later?"

Joshua nodded and pressed a kiss to Junghan's cheek. "Of course."

Junghan grinned. "You better, because I'll miss you. I missed you last night."

Josh wasn't sure if that was even possibe, but didn't want to say it. Some people were probably just affected by the soulmate bond differently.

"Goodbye, Junghan. I'll text you when I get home," Joshua assured his soulmate, giving him another peck on the cheek.

Junghan laughed, and Dokyeom came over to pull him away. When they were halfway across the lobby, Junghan turned around and blew Joshua a kiss."See ya, Shua!"

Joshua heard a dreamy sigh from his left. "I hope I can be like that one day."

Joshua turned to see Vernon's friends, Seungkwan and Mingyu. So Seungkwan wanted to be cute and do PDA, while Vernon didn't? He found himself chuckling. "He'll come around."

"I hope so." Seungkwan let out a dejected puff of air. He was elbowed by Mingyu, and cleared his throat. "We aren't together," Seungkwan amended.

Joshua quirked an eyebrow. _So he and Vernon think they're keeping their relationship on the down low?_  he thought. Did they realise how obvious they were? Joshua decided to ask Mrs Choi about it sometime.

"I didn't mention anyone in particular. I just meant, well - you're gay, right?" Seungkwan nodded, and Joshua was glad the kid could admit it freely. "Whoever it is, he'll come around, is what I meant."

Mingyu sat down on the floor against the nearest wall, and Joshua decided go and lean against it. His legs were getting tired supporting his weight for so long. Seungkwan sat down next to Mingyu, looking like he was pondering something.

"So, did you get the marks looked at by a specialist? Are you and Junghan soulmates?" Mingyu asked.

"Yeah, we're soulmates. We had them looked at and they match perfectly." He heard Seungkwan sigh again, a little more disappointed this time, and hoped Seungkwan and Vernon could get their relationship out in the open sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a couple chapters later on that I definitely want to write from Junghan's and Seungcheol's POV, but I was wondering if you guys wanted chapters from their POVs fairly regularly -- like I did in Apple Initials where every fourth chapter was Seungkwan's POV. Yes or no?


	3. Chapter 3

When the car pulled up at the Chois' house -- while everybody else was taking off their seatbelts and getting out of the car -- Joshua lifted his hips to pull out the piece of paper Junghan had slipped into his pocket.. He added the number to his contacts and saved it as "Junghan".

 

**26 Sep**

3:33 pm

Hey, it's Josh! Just got back to the Chois. Safe

3:33 pm

omg ur so formal. liten up. im ur soulmate

3:34 pm

and i better not be saved as junghan in ur phone

make it sumthin cute

 

Joshua shook his head, a fond smile playing at his lips. Of course Junghan was the type to message lazily. Joshua didn't understand Korean text talk, but he could kind of decipher what Junghan meant. He decided to look up common Korean text slang later. _But what do I change his contact to? Should I ask him to pick something?_

"Joshua, you have to get out the car so I can lock it." Mrs Choi broke Josh's train of thought. He undid his seatbelt and climbed out the car, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Sorry, Mrs Choi, I promised a friend I'd message them when I was back here."

Mrs Choi chuckled. "Finally a kid that can close a car door without slamming it," the car beeped, signalling it was locked, "and who messages people when he says he will. Maybe you could teach my two a few things."

Joshua and Mrs Choi started walking towards the house. When he stepped inside, Joshua could hear a TV blaring in another room.

"Joshua, could I have a word in the kitchen?" Mrs Choi asked while they slipped off their shoes. Joshua nodded, wondering what she could possibly want to talk to him about -- he hadn't been there very long and had made sure to be as respectful as possible -- and followed her through to the kitchen.

He stood in the doorway and watched as Mrs Choi checked the cupboards and fridge. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I just want to make sure you're settling in OK, and see if there's anything my husband and I could do to help," she explained.

That made sense, Joshua supposed. His mother was an old friend of Mr Choi's, it made sense they wanted him to be comfortable while he stayed with them.

"Come in, sit down!" she encouraged. "You always look so unsure and awkward."

Joshua hesitated, there weren't any chairs or stools he could sit on. Mrs Choi must've noticed, because she gestured to the kitchen counter. "Just sit on the counter, it isn't like my own children don't."

Joshua boosted himself up onto the counter, feeling uncomfortable about it. Sitting on the kitchen bench back home was always something he'd gotten in trouble for if he'd ever gotten caught. It was a pretty gross idea, sitting where you prepared food.

"We've got a few chairs around that I can bring in sometime for you to sit on, if you want?" Mrs Choi offered.

"Yes, that'd be nice. Sitting on the counter around an adult's kind of weird, mom always scolded me for it."

Mrs Choi chuckled, and moved over the dishwasher to unstack it. "Oh, Joshua, there's always going to be things that feel weird when you do them around adults. Then you realise you're a full grown adult that does taxes and drives kids everywhere." She shook her head. "Anyway, how are you settling in?"

Joshua nodded. "Still getting used to everything. I'm sure it won't take long, especially with starting college here on Monday. That'll make things feel more normal, having some sort of schedule."

Mrs Choi made a noise to show she was listening as she moved to put away a few pots and pans. "Sometimes a schedule is all you need to feel more comfortable. I also want to discuss a few house rules with you. The biggest rule is no illegal drugs or drug paraphernalia in my house."

Joshua nodded, that was fair and wouldn't be an issue.

"The next one is not to play loud music after Sofia's bedtime. And don't play violent or overly angry music loudly, either. Other than that, feel free to play your music loudly and eat whatever you want from the kitchen. If you want to have a friend or two over I don't mind, and as long as they're adults you guys can have a few drinks in your room. Most of anything else is just standard; don't run inside, no swearing at anyone, don't wander around naked."

Mrs Choi went back to dishwasher and started stacking it. "You mother told my husband and I that you met your soulmate?" she enquired politely.

"One of my soulmates, yeah. He's umm, one of Vernon's friends -- Junghan," Joshua supplied.

"He's a nice young man, always keeping the younger boys out of trouble. Polite, too." She sighed wistfully. "I remember when I met Hansol's father. It was such an exciting feeling, knowing he was the person I was made for. It was so easy, getting to know each other. By the time we'd known each other for a month it felt like years." She smiled fondly, before straightening up. "Any ideas for dinner?"

Joshua shook his head. "I'll eat most things."

Mrs Choi shook her head, amused. "They all say that Joshua, then you pass them a plate and they're picking at it. Go on, out you get. Go spend all afternoon on the phone to Junghan," she shooed him.

He hopped of the bench, wincing when he landed on the wrong part of his foot, and headed to his room. He grabbed one of his textbooks and laid on his bed. He thought he should at least try go over his textbooks while he messaged Junghan.

 

3:57 pm

So, what should I change your contact to?

3:57 pm

do I really need to help u??

cant u b cute on ur own

3:58 pm

suggest things

let me c ur creativity

 

Joshua paused to think. Maybe he could make a pun out of Junghan's name? Jung... Han... Why was this so hard? A pun out of them being soulmates?

 

3:59 pm

Please. I really can't think of anything. What am I saved as in yours?

4:00 pm

shua

4:01 pm

Shua? And you said something cute.

4:01 pm

omg u typ so slo

hang on, im calling

 

 _Of course I type slowly, I'm still getting used to the Korean keyboard._  Joshua waited for his phone to ring. As soon as he heard it vibrate he picked it up.

"I type slowly because I write correctly. And I'm still slow with hangeul."

Junghan laughed. "Sorry, forgot about the hangeul thing. I'll try be more patient. You know, I think I prefer calling, though. You're voice is so nice and smooth, like melted chocolate or something."

Joshua rolled over so he was laying on his stomach. "Can you type normal Korean, too? I don't understand text talk."

"Like, type how I speak normal Korean?" Junghan groaned. "It takes so long! How are you meant to ever understand it if I baby you?"

Joshua sighed. "Fine, I'll just look it up. Anyway, what am I supposed to save you as?"

"Can't you make an English joke with my name?"

Joshua shook his head, even though Junghan couldn't see it. "I can't think of anything besides 'honey' which is a term couples use," Joshua explained.

"So? Put me down as that."

"OK, I'll change it to 'honey'."

Junghan squealed on the other side. "Yes! I'm down as something cute!"

Joshua found himself laughing at Junghan's reaction. "That was so over the top. I've gotta study to make sure I'm up to date with my classes."

"Aww, can you stay on the line so we can talk? I can explain words you don't understand to you," Junghan begged.

Joshua grinned. "I think you'll just distract me. Besides, I have the internet."

"I promise I'm much better than the internet. What are you studying, anyway?"

"Nutrition. It's important."

Junghan groaned, and there was some rustling, which Joshua assumed was Junghan shifting. "No, I retract my offer. Hang up now -- nutrition is boring."

Joshua smiled. "OK then. I'll message you once I've gotten a fair chunk through this textbook. Goodbye."

"Study well!" Junghan encouraged before hanging up. Joshua threw his phone to the side and grabbed his textbook, opened it to a random chapter, and began to read.

Who knows how much longer, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Sofia. "My mom wants you in the kitchen," she said before backing out, leaving the door open behind her.

Joshua laid the book on his bed, cover up to keep his page, and followed Sofia to the kitchen. He was hit by the smell of garlic and cooking meat.

"Smells delicious, Mrs Choi," he complimented.

"It's only half done. Can you go tell the boys they can eat in Hansol's room tonight? It's been a while since they had quality time alone together without any of their friends and I don't want to interrupt them."

"Sure thing, Mrs Choi."

Joshua made his way to Vernon's room. He heard them talking, but couldn't make out any distinct words. He waited for a lull in the conversation before knocking. Without waiting for an answer, he poked his head in. The two boys were seated on Vernon's bed, Vernon's laptop in front of them.

"Your mum said you and Seungkwan could eat in your room tonight. Something about it being too long since you two had 'quality time alone'? I'll bring in dinner for you two when it's done."

Vernon made a gesture of acknowledgement. "Yeah, sure, thanks. Any idea what she's cooking?"

Joshua shrugged. "Can't tell yet, but it smells good." Then he left, closing the door behind him, and headed back to the kitchen. "I told them I'd take dinner in to them," he told Mrs Choi. She nodded, and Joshua went back to his room to read more of his textbook.

His phone vibrated before he read past the first line, and Joshua glanced over at. A message from Junghan.

 

5:12 pm

shua im bored

stop studying, i want to chat

pls, um gonna die from boredom

5:13 pm

If I don't read my textbooks I'll be behind when I start classes on Monday

5:13 pm

if u keep studying you won't b behind me anytime soon

 

Joshua had to take a moment to think of how to respond to that. He didn't  _want_ to be behind Junghan, or anyone really, anytime soon, if ever. But he couldn't say that, could he?

 

5:16 pm

Are you trying to sext or something?

5:17 pm

aww shua, that took you so long to reply!!

did I embarrass u?

5:18 pm

and no, i'm not trying to sext. if u think thats sextimg uv clearly never dun it bfore

but i can totally send u sumthin hot if u want

u want a pic?

 

Joshua wondered how someone could be so forward.

 

5:20 pm

You caught me off guard, is all. I'll pass on the pictures and sexts; I'm trying to concentrate. How do you type so quickly?

5:20 pm

just lots of practise typing, I guess

u sure don't want anything?

5:21 pm

I'm sure. I really need to concentrate

 

When Joshua didn't get a text back immediately, he figured Junghan must've found something to entertain himself with.  _Well, that's my biggest distraction gone for now._

Sometime later Sofia swung by to tell him dinner was ready, and he delivered Vernon and Seungkwan's to them before grabbing a plateful of spaghetti and meatballs for himself.

"It's not fair Joshua gets to eat in his room and I can't," Sofia whined while Joshua was rifling through the kitchen cupboard for parmesan cheese.

Joshua heard someone sigh. "He's an adult, and he doesn't spill sauce on his carpet," Mr Choi said. There was a noise of complaint before Mrs Choi cut in.

"Sofia, last time I let you eat dinner in your room your brother had to get mashed potato off the _ceiling_. You aren't a small child, I don't even understand how it got up there."

Joshua stifled a chuckle as he pulled out the grated parmesan cheese. He went back to where he'd put his plate on the kitchen bench, and lazily shook some over his pasta.

"Josh, could you please pass that to me once you're done?" Mr Choi asked. Joshua nodded and slid the small container of cheese to him. Then, Josh picked up his plate and carried it to his room. He ate it on his bed while skimming through his textbook. After about forty five minutes Sofia came in with three bowls of cake and ice cream; she put them down on one Joshua's set of drawers.

"Two of them are for my bro and Seungkwan, so be sure to deliver them quickly, alright?" She instructed before turning on her heel and marching out of Joshua's bedroom. Joshua turned his textbook over as he got off his bed and picked up two of the bowls. When he entered Vernon's room he caught them _dancing_ of all things.

 _At least they're keeping fit,_ he told himself as he put the bowls of dessert down on Vernon's bedside table and collected their dinner dishes. Joshua took them back to the kitchen and rinsed the dishes off before heading back to his room and burying his nose in his textbook again.

Sometime later he noticed he was four chapters from where he'd started off and sat up to check the time on his phone. 9:23. He sighed and rubbed his eyes; he still wasn't too great with hangeul. He deserved a short break -- he'd spent _hours_  reading the textbook.

Joshua pulled his laptop out from underneath his bed and booted it up. An esipode or two of the anime he'd started before coming to South Korea would be just what the doctor ordered. Except two episodes turned into half a dozen, and before Joshua knew it he was finishing up the most recent episode. The clock in the corner of the screen told him it was past one thirty am.

He sang jumbled nonsense along to the tune of the closing credits, and powered down his laptop when it was over. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, and got up to turn off the light. His knees protested and his back ached from being haunched over for so long, so he stretched.

He felt the unmistakable heaviness in his bladder that signalled having to pee. Joshua made his way slowly and cautiously to the bathroom -- he didn't want to bump into anything.

When he finished up he found he'd used the last of the roll, a few measly sheets still clinging to it. And he had no idea where the toilet paper was kept. He could only hope Vernon and Seungkwan were still awake so he could ask them.

He crept his way back through the house, being careful to stick to the walls and feel his way around before stepping anywhere, and made it to Vernon's room without incident. There was a crack of light creeping out from under the doorway, so Joshua knocked lightly. When he didn't get an answer he opened the door slightly -

To reveal Vernon and Seungkwan sleeping peacefully, pressed close together so neither would fall off Vernon's single bed. Vernon was holding Seungkwan to his chest, his forehead against the back of Seungkwan's neck. Seungkwan's head was pillowed on Vernon's forearm.

Joshua smiled, they were too cute.

He noticed Vernon's laptop had fallen to the floor, so he picked it up and gently placed it on Vernon's desk before backing out of the room. He flipped the lightswitch as he the swung door closed.

_Still no closer to toilet paper._

He went back to the bathroom for another search and saw the toilet roll had been replaced. He shrugged and made his way to his bed, stubbing his toe on something and bumping into a doorway on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise jihan will start happening in the next few chapters. I'm also pretty sure I've got the POV thing sorted out. I'll write Junghan or Seungcheol POV to give insight into their lives and thoughts/emotions on things, but won't have too much plot advancement happen in those chapters.
> 
> You guys will figure it out as it they appear, and if it's crap and you guys think they don't add anything/you guys don't like them you'll be able to skip them without worrying about not understanding things. (Hopefully, if I do my job as the writer of this fic decently.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word "slut" is thrown around a few times, but not in a negative way.

Junghan sighed as he stirred his coffee with a straw he'd taken from the cafe counter. He'd been been seated at a table by himself at the cafe he worked at for near on forty five minutes, and hadn't written more than a line of his essay.

He could blame it on the loud teenagers and other university students in the cafe, but they weren't actually being loud. There was just a low buzz as people gossiped and discussed whatever they were showing each other on their phones, and a few "oh my god!"s making their way above the drone.

Junghan sighed again, and read through his essay outline. It was just a bunch of dot points with a few words each jumbled together in roughly the order he wanted to talk about them. It was good enough for him to build on and get him a decent mark. But he just _couldn't_ bring himself to flesh everything out and make it a proper essay.

"Maybe you should call up your soulmate and get him to come around for a quicky in the men's room?" Jun, the waiter currently on shift, suggested as he sat down in the chair across from Junghan.

"I think he's a prude. Or straight," Junghan stated simply.

Jun snickered. "Really? How's the rabbit going to survive that? It'll be at least a few weeks, probably months, before you get in his pants if he's a prude. I hope for your sake he's straight."

Junghan groaned and let his head fall onto his laptop. _Months!_ Who could go that long without sex? A freaking monk or a nun, and Junghan definitely wasn't either. "If he's straight I can at least bang someone else. Maybe he _is_ a platonic soulmate. Maybe that's why I have two soulmates; someone I can be bros with and someone I can have mind blowing sex with every night."

Jun smirked. "And people call me nasty. What makes you think he's straight or a prude, anyway?"

Junghan looked up at him. "You deserve every single time you get kink shamed, you're into some weird fucking shit, Jun. I just enjoy good sex, a lot."

"I'm just up for anything. They aren't necessarily _my_  --" their conversation was interrupted by a woman who'd approached the table, a toddler attached to her hand.

"My child does not need to hear this," she said haughtily.

 _Your child is fucking two_ , Junghan thought bitterly, _it probably can't even understand basic conversation._

Jun stood up, grabbed a small pad of paper and a pen out of his pocket, and shot the woman an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry ma'am. We're sitting well away from everybody else, I didn't realise anybody could hear our conversation. Have you ordered yet?"

The woman nodded sharply. "Yes, I've ordered and was enjoying my food before I heard you two. Now, not so much."

Jun's head bowed slightly, and Junghan knew he was looking up at the customer through his lashes. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. As I said, I had no idea anybody could hear us talking about such private things. My friend promised me nobody would hear us talking, sitting all the way in the corner by ourselves -- it's so embarrassing. Could I make it up to you? A free coffee or muffin? A voucher for half off your next visit?"

The bastard was playing up his Chinese accent! Junghan didn't even care Jun had placed all the blame on him, he'd probably never see the lady again.

The woman's expression immediately softened. "I'll take a muffin for the little one. Blueberry. And maybe don't talk about such private things in public? Save that for at home. Your friend must be such a deviant encouraging you to talk about that stuff where you work."

Jun nodded. "I'm so sorry, again. So a blueberry muffin, no problem. Would you like to come with me to get it or would you prefer to have it delivered to your table?"

"I'll come with you and take it back to my seat, thank you." She picked up her kid and set her on her hip before stalking towards the front counter. Jun turned to Junghan and flashed him a wink -- how had he made himself /blush/? -- before hurriedly following after the woman.

Jun soon returned, customer back in her seat and cutely feeding her toddler a muffin, and sat back down. He waved a strip of paper around before passing it to Junghan. Junghan took it and looked at it. "It's a number for sex addicts to get help, like Alcoholics Anonymous or something. She wanted me to give it to you."

Junghan chuckled. "Sex addict, haven't heard that one before." He scrunched up the strip of paper and shoved it onto his pocket.

Jun rested his chin on his hand. "Anyway, as I was saying before we were interrupted, I'm simply up for anything with anyone and I'm willing to let others have me how they choose." His tone was more hushed this time.

Junghan took a sip of his now cold coffee. "Still deserve to be shamed for it; you sound really... enthused about some things when you tell me about your sexploits."

"You never answered the question of why you think your soulmate's straight or a prude," Jun reminded him, taking Junghan's cup out of his hands and taking a sip.

Junghan took his cup back and set it down on the table. "He thought I was trying to sext him last night."

Jun quirked an eyebrow. "Were you?'

"No! So that means he hasn't sexted before. Ergo, he's a prude."

Jun shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe he thinks _you_ haven't sexted before so he took whatever you said as a feeble attempt. What was the message?"

"He told me if he didn't study he'd be behind when he starts classes, so I told him if he kept studying he wouldn't be behind me anytime soon."

Jun smirked. "Randomly inserting sex into the conversation? Sounds like you _were_  trying to sext."

Junghan groaned. "I was trying to initiate sexting, fine. Yes. But he just blew it off!" Junghan threw his hands in the air.

Jun held a hand out. "Let me read the messages." Junghan sighed and picked his phone off the table before slapping it onto Jun's hand.

Junghan waited as Jun read through the messages. "Seems fine to me, you interrupted him studying. I'd react the same way," Jun reported with a shrug as he gave Junghan his phone back.

"But you really can't tell until you get to know him better. Ask him here so you can take a break from whatever you're supposed to be doing. There's this list of questions that are really good for trying to get to know each other. Look up 'questions to fall in love' and they'll come up." Jun stood up. "Someone just came in, I gotta go serve them. But if I don't see him here soon, when I meet him the first things out of mouth will the names of the last three guys you screwed."

"I don't even know the name of one of them," Junghan grinned.

Jun winked. "Then he'll find out how much of a slut you really are," he quipped playfully before turning to head to the cash register.

"You only jealous because my number's higher than yours!" Junghan called when Jun was halfway across the cafe. Junghan checked to see if the woman with the kid was around, before sighing in relief -- she was gone.

He picked his phone up to message Joshua.

 

**27 Sep**

9:16 am

u up?

9:16 am

Yes, why?

9:17 am

im bored

uni stuff

pls come to the cafe so i can take a break

9:19 am

Sure, no problem. We can use the time to get to know each other. What time do you want me there?

9:20 am

u hav til 9:45 to show up or one of my friends will embarras me

9:22 am

I'll try my best! But if you already have a friend with you, why do I have to go so you aren't bored?

9:22 am

hes working atm

9:23 am

and hes an ass

i dint kno why im friends w him

 

Joshua didn't answer for the next two and a half minutes, so Junghan put his phone on the table. Soon enough Jun came back, a fresh cup of coffee and a muffin in his hands.

"Is he coming?" Jun asked as he sat back down.

Junghan nodded, and lifted up a hand to push a few strands of hair back behind his ear. "He'll be here by quarter to ten."

Jun grinned, and he leaned back in his chair. "So, how can I embarrass the cafe's resident rabbit?"

Junghan grabbed half of Jun's muffin and shoved it his mouth. "I'm not even going to plead with you not to. I don't care."

Junghan's phone whistled. Junghan glanced to check it; Joshua.

 

9:27 am

I just realised I have no idea how to get to the cafe

 

"Soulmate?" Jun drawled. Junghan nodded as he typed back a reply.

 

9:27 am

ask vernon to walk u

 

"Yep. Listen, can you read through this and help me figure out if soulmates can be mentioned in my essay somehow? The professor's crazy about how they can affect kids," Junghan asked, bringing his outline up on his laptop and turning it around to face Jun. He'd been meaning to ask for a little over a week.

Jun leaned in and read through it, mumbling the words to himself as he went along. "Maybe in this bit about when they start developing crushes and wanting to be in romantic relationships? Lots of kids feel like they should only fall in love once and kiss one person, ever, so they feel like they're not exploring that desire to be romantically affectionate? Or anything to do with esteem -- the place I'm interning at has had parents bring in kids as young as five or six so a specialist could assure them they never have to worry about not being good enough for their future soulmate. Most of the kids who come in like that are eleven to fifteen, though."

Jun's fingers fluttered across the keyboard.

"My parents had to do that for me, y'know," Junghan said plainly. "Take me to a specialist so the nice lady could tell me that I'd be good enough for my soulmate as long as I tried my best to be a good person." He laughed sardonically.

Jun turned Junghan's laptop back around."Can I ask you about that sometime? I have an assignment coming up on how soulmate specialists can help parents talk to their children about soulmates, and ways we can improve on our already existing methods."

Junghan nodded. "Yeah sure, youre always helping me kiss up to my professor. Least I could do."

"Thanks, bunny. I bookmarked a few sources for you. They're about kids who haven't gotten their mark yet and how both specialists and psychologists think soulmates affects them."

Junghan got another message and checked it while Jun got up to rearrange the seats of a table a group of customers had left in disarray.

 

9:34 am

Vernon can't walk me to the cafe because he's got Seungkwan over. Can you come pick me up?

 

"Jun, can you look after my laptop while I go pick up Joshua?"

"If he's not here by quarter to I'm giving him two names and a 'you're soulmate's a slut'."

Junghan giggled. "So I'm a slut because I never bothered to find out his name?"

Jun scraped one of the chairs on the floor on purpose. "You never found out his name because you're a slut, not the other way around. And did I ever say being a slut's a bad thing?"

"Shut up, I'm calling him to give him directions," Junghan warned. Jun rattled a chair against the legs of the table he was trying to set right.

"Have I told how much of an arsehole you are?" Junghan called out over the noise. Jun just poked his tongue out and blew him a kiss.

"Umm, sorry? I don't know what I did, but --"

"No! Not you, Shua. My friend. Look, if you aren't here by quarter to, my friend wins. So I'll just give you directions, OK?"

"Don't worry, Mrs Choi's going out so she offered me a ride. Be there soon. Bye." Junghan fist pumped -- Jun wouldn't be able to scare off Joshua.

"Bye Shua, see you soon!" The line went dead, Junghan couldn't tell which of them hung up first, and he slipped his phone into his back pocket.

"Jun, you know how you're good at telling how someone swings?"

Jun nodded and started straightening up another table. "I've only gotten it wrong once, and that guy should've expected a guy to crack onto him -- wearing a pair of sequinned pants in a gay club."

"Can you come over and meet Joshua, figure him out, and tell me after he's left?"

Jun sighed. "Can't you just ask him?"

"Just, come say hi, chat to him when you take his order, and shake your cute arse as you walk away?"

"How will me shaking my arse as I walk _away_  help out?" Jun asked, an eybrow raised.

Junghan started organising his things so it looked like he'd been working on his essay all morning. "You already know."

"I just want to hear you say it," Jun admitted.

Junghan turned to Jun, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and winked. "You know it's for my benefit, baby."

Jun winked back and swiped his tongue along his lips before blowing Junghan a kiss. Junghan pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket.

"Really?" Dokyeom's voice rang out through the cafe. Oh god, how had Junghan forgotten about Sunday morning tea with DK so he could make sure the boy wasn't trying to put jokes in his homework? "I thought you said you didn't have that kind of relationship with Jun."

"I don't, Dokyeommie. We're just kidding around."

Jun put on an exaggerated pout. "So you don't think I've got a cute arse?" Then he turned to Dokyeom, face serious. "But no, Junghan and I are nothing like that. We both get around too often and like such different types of sex for anything to work out between us."

Dokyeom nodded and wandered over to Junghan's table. "How are you going with your essay? Remember you wanted to--"

"I already asked Jun about it." Dokyeom nodded, and went to sit down. "Dokyeom, actually, I'm meeting Joshua, my soulmate, in a little. I'm sorry to postpone our Sunday morning brunch, but could we have afternoon tea instead?"

Dokyeom sighed in relief and stood back up. "I downloaded a game on my phone last night, and I'm really close to finishing it! I have no problem postponing. See you later, Junghan!" And Dokyeom trotted off to sit at a nearby table.

 

***

 

"So, is he straight?" Junghan asked Jun once the doors had closed behind Joshua.

Dokyeom came over, looking apologetic. "I'm really sorry, Junghan, but mum says she wants me wants me home to help look after my little cousins. Random big family dinner."

Junghan grinned at Dokyeom and reached a hand up to mess his hair. "No problem. We still see each other during the week. Just remember you've got to study for that test!"

Once Dokyeom left, the cafe was completely empty. Jun came over and sat with Junghan again. "Your soulmate's into guys. Like, exclusively."

Junghan groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Can you tell if he's a bottom or top?"

Jun snickered. "You'll like this... He doesn't seem to have had sex before."

Junghan brightened. "So, with your radar, he's either a total freak in bed or I got myself a pretty little virgin."

Jun nodded, and started drumming his fingers against the table. "He didn't seem too into sex. Even when you casually brought it up he brushed it aside and changed subject. It's possible he didn't want to talk about it, but." Jun shrugged.

Junghan groaned and mushed his face into his laptop.

"You know soulmates aren't about sex, right? It's a deep connection --"

"That means my other soulmate will have to be enough to satisfy my needs, when I find him. Until then, I only have Shua." Junghan finished.

"What happened to the Junghan that just wanted to fall in love and get married and adopt a heap of kids someday? I swear I saw him half a year ago.

Junghan lifted his head off his laptop's keyboard. "I learned about my more carnal desires -- and I've been like this since I got my first good fuck! That was last year, don't you question my validity as a slut. I take pride in my numbers, thank you."

Jun snorted. "The number of years the people you've had sex with have been alive? Everyone you screw is old."

Junghan made a noise of indignance. "Men in their early thirties are not _old_! They just know how to use their dicks."

"You know, how you were with Joshua was what you were like last year. You called him 'Shua' and innocently flirted the whole time."

"He's got this... you know. Doesn't he? Like a motherless lamb, or Bambi. I don't want to scare him off." Junghan cleared his throat and leaned back into his chair."A part of me does want that perfect relationship, you know, and he responds well to the cute, couple-y me. So why not have fun and play that role?"

"As someone studying the science of soulmates, I can tell you this isn't going to end well," Jun warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun with this. It was only supposed to be about a thousand words, but Jun and Junghan's banter was just too fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Joshua climbed out of Mrs Choi's car, thanking her for the ride to the cafe as he closed the car door. Junghan was at the cafe studying and had asked Joshua to go join him so he could take a break.

Joshua entered the cafe to find it almost empty, only a few tables of students with their laptops and exercise books. He spotted Junghan at a table in a corner at the back, a table or two between him and most of the other customers; the exception being that Dokyeom kid sitting at a table alone. Josh walked over to Junghan, hands suddenly clammy, and sat down in the seat across from him.

"Hey!" Junghan greeted him, all wide smile and bright eyes, his long hair tied back at the nape of his neck. "The waiter'll be around soon, he's getting me another coffee. You can order then, if you want."

"Uh, sure. Sounds good," Joshua agreed, trying to remember what notes he'd shoved in his pocket before he'd left the Chois'.

"Don't worry if you don't have enough to cover it, I get a discount. Or I can pay for you," Junghan offered, closing his laptop.

"I'll be fine, I was just trying to figure out how much I actually have and what I'm in the mood for," Joshua responded. "You work here, right? What's good?"

Junghan plucked a menu from the edge of the table, where he'd pushed the collection of things you'd expect to see on a table in a cafe, and placed it down in front of Joshua. "It's all good, have a look through."

_Of course he's going to say it's all good, he works here._

"I already ate this morning, so what's something small? And fairly healthy?" Joshua asked skimming through the menu.

"I don't know about healthy -- you're the one studying to be a nutritionist," Junghan laughed.

Joshua's lips quirked at Junghan's laugh. "If not healthy, then something that's cheap and tastes decent?"

"You don't have to eat. Just order a coffee and they won't kick you out."

Joshua looked up. "No, I'll order. I'm just not sure what. Struggling uni student, you know?"

"We can go halves in something, if you want?" Junghan offered, leaning across the table. Joshua assumed he was trying to see the menu, so he leaned forward and adjusted how he was holding it.

"Uh, sure?" Joshua wondered how long it would take for him to get used to how forward Junghan was. Joshua had already pegged him as the type to not beat around the bush.

Junghan glanced to him, a teasing glint in his eye. "'Sure?' You don't sound sure. If you aren't comfortable with it we don't have to."

"We can share, save money. We're soulmates, right? It's fine," Joshua swallowed before he started rambling. "So, uh, what do you want?"

Junghan shrugged. "What do _you_  want?"

 _I hope he's not one of_  those _people_ , Joshua groaned internally.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you. You work here, order something that smells good."

"It all smells good, Shua. Just order anything, I'm not too picky."

Joshua rolled his eyes and suggested the first thing that caught his attention.

Junghan shook his head. "No, I don't feel like that."

 _Great, he_  is _one of those people._

"Don't play his games," a new voice said, "he's got something in mind but wants to wait until he knows whether you want it or not before he says anything."

Joshua looked to the side of the table and saw who could only be the waiter. Tall, thin, handsome, black skinny jeans, and a white cotton tee that revealed part of his collarbones. A fading hickey or two. He placed a cup down in front of Junghan.

Then the guy flashed a charismatic smile at Josh, and pulled a notepad out of his back pocket. "I'm Jun, and I'll be your waiter this morning. How can I help you?"

"Um, could you tell what Junghan wants?" Joshua asked.

Jun shrugged, "Sorry, not a mind reader."

Joshua nodded. "Right, yeah. Of course." Then he turned to Junghan. "So, what _do_  you want, Junghan?"

Joshua waited as Junghan pretended to mull it over. "A burger? They're pretty good, but kind of on the expensive side for a struggling uni student like myself."

Joshua turned back to Jun, only to find he was already scribbling the order down on his notepad. "Anything else?" he asked, glancing up at Joshua through his fringe.

"An americano?"

Jun nodded and wrote that down, too. "That'll be out shortly," he told Joshua before walking away.

Junghan let out a burst of laughter. Joshua waited for Junghan to explain what he was laughing at, but Junghan simply shook his head and dismissed it with a "don't worry, inside joke".

Joshua cleared his throat. "So, uh, what are you studying?"

Junghan groaned. "Psychology -- this stupid essay's for my course on children's psychological development or something."

"You don't know what one of your courses is about?" Joshua had a hard time believing _Junghan_ was his soulmate. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_ he asked himself. Junghan wasn't horrible or bad or anything, he just wasn't what Joshua had imagined either of his soulmates would be like when he was younger.

"That's what it's _supposed_  to be on. I've just got a crappy professor who always has to bring soulmates into it," Junghan explained.

There was a lull while Joshua thought of how to go about conversation -- should he continue on asking about Junghan's academia, or try for a different subject?

Junghan chuckled, and took a sip of his coffee. "Sorry, I'm not very good at talking to people I don't know very well."

Joshua straightened, glad he wasn't the only one feeling a little out of place. "It's fine! I can be pretty awkward, too. So, umm -- continue talking about university or should we try a different topic?"

"Which uni are you going to?" Junghan asked. Joshua told him and he gasped. "I go there! How crazy is that?"

"Pretty coincidental. Does this mean I have somebody to show me around if I get lost?"

Junghan flashed a playful grin, "Any excuse to spend more time with you."

"Alright, enough with the desperate attempts at flirting, bunny boy," Jun teased, placing a plate with a burger and some chips on it and a cup of coffee on the table. Joshua grabbed his americano and took a sip ( _Finally, coffee_ ). "Not much for me to do right now, mind if I sit down?"

Junghan picked up a couple of chips and threw them at Jun, who caught one in his mouth. The other two fries fell to the floor.

"There, look." Junghan pointed to the chips accusingly. "Something to do -- sweep these crusty floors."

Jun rolled his eyes and turned to Joshua. "Don't worry, he's playing around. He's only this much of a moron to me." Then, he meandered to the front of the cafe, around the front counter, and through a door.

"Time to cut this burger," Junghan announced, a knife and fork clattering as he took them out of the napkin they were rolled up in.

For the first time Joshua directed his attention to the burger. It was _gorgeous_. Fresh lettuce, a fillet of chicken breast, some tomato peeking out the side, and a bun that looked bouncy, with a couple of handfuls of chips next to it.

Joshua was salivating.

He swallowed thickly and took another sip of his coffee.

"That was my reaction the first time I saw our chef cook one, too," Junghan laughed from across the table. He hacked the burger in half, tearing the middle of the bun, then picked up one half and held it out to Joshua. "Careful, it's almost better than sex."

Joshua took the burger and bit into it, Junghan watching eagerly. There was beetroot, and onion, as well as the best sauce Josh had ever tasted -- and he moaned. Partly out of how good the burger was, but mostly because he'd glanced at the menu and noticed how _expensive_  it was.

 _No wonder Junghan never orders it_.

Conversation dwindled as Joshua and Junghan ate their half of the burger, not that it had been much of a conversation in the first place.

Joshua noted Junghan seemed more subdued with his flirting, laughing at anything Josh said and dialling back on the touching. It was almost like Junghan was trying to feel Joshua out, see how interested Joshua was in him.

They finished their burger and chips. Joshua dusted the crumbs off his fingers onto the plate, waiting to see what Junghan would do next.

"There's these questions that Jun suggested we both answer to get to know each other better," Junghan said, grabbing his phone off the table.

Joshua nodded. "Yeah, OK." There was a moment of silence while Junghan searched for them on his phone, his fingers tapping away rapidly. Far faster than Joshua dared to hope he could ever type.

"Here," Junghan said, sinking back into his chair. He set his phone on the table so Joshua could see. "They're a bit personal, though."

Joshua shrugged. "Isn't that the point?"

"I guess. How do you want to do this? I can read them out loud since you said you're still not a hundred percent with Hangul, and then we answer when we come up with ours?"

"Sounds like a plan." Joshua was thankful Junghan had remembered he was still getting used to Hangul.

The questions weren't what Joshua had been expecting. They were more interesting than favourite colour, lucky number, birth date, and they took some thought to answer.

Junghan sometimes answered the way Joshua had expected.

"Six -- 'If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?' Easy, body."

Or in a similar way Joshua had.

"Nineteen -- 'If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?' I'd quit uni so I had less stress and more time to enjoy life."

And sometimes Junghan's answers were the opposite of what Joshua had assumed they would be.

"Thirty four -- 'Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?' You're probably expecting me to say a photo album or a toy I've had since I was a baby. It'd actually be this folder my mum keeps important stuff inside, like all the pictures I drew for her when I was little, and family documents, and old letters from her school friends. She'd be devastated if she lost it and she'd be so worried about the fire she'd forget about it in the moment."

The date (what is it even a date?) wrapped up nicely, Joshua feeling like he'd gotten to know Junghan a little better. Jun brought over the bill, and Joshua and Junghan went halves for the burger like they'd agreed.

"I suppose you couldn't walk me to the Chois', could you?" Joshua asked as he stood up to leave.

Junghan gestured to his laptop and the exercise book. "Sorry, I'd like to, I really would, but," he shrugged to show he didn't have much of a choice. He held out his hand, palm up. "I can type the address into Maps if you want so you can walk back on your own?"

Joshua dug his phone out of his back pocket and handed it over to Junghan. Junghan raised an eyebrow, "No passcode?"

Joshua shrugged. "I don't have anything I want to hide."

Junghan held onto Joshua's phone longer than Joshua was comfortable with. Once a few minutes had passed, Joshua realised Junghan was nosing around his phone.

"Have you finished yet?" Joshua asked casually.

"Yeah, just realising how generic you are. There aren't any shirtless pics, or nudes, or photos of you on a night out, or -- oh, you and some friends are playing boardgames in this one. Wow, there isn't even any alcohol on the table. How boring," Junghan complained, passing Joshua his phone back.

"I'm too young to drink in America," Josh said.

Junghan scoffed. "And that stops you?" He looked up to the ceiling. "Oh my god my soulmate's a square. If the other one is too, you two can have each other and I'll get with someone with a marred mark."

Josh sighed. _Am I ever going to be able to handle him?_  he wondered.

"Did you do the Maps thing?" he asked.

Junghan nodded. "Yup, I took a screenshot of it. Get home safe, and if you need to you can call me for directions."

"Yeah, OK. I'll message you when I get to the Chois'?" Joshua shifted, not sure if he should kiss Junghan's cheek like they had yesterday or not.

"No, I really have to get this essay done -- you'll just distract me. I'll message you when I can."

Joshua added "hypocrite" to the list of Junghan's traits.

Joshua turned to leave.

"What, no kiss?" Junghan teased.

Joshua turned back around and leaned down to peck Junghan's cheek. Junghan chuckled, "I didn't really expect one -- you seemed kind of awkward with it yesterday."

Joshua shrugged and said, "You wanted a kiss on the cheek, right? So I gave you one. Everyone's different with affection and I don't mind showering you in it if you want me to. We're meant to make each other happy, right?"

Junghan laughed, opening up his laptop. "That's certainly the way Jun talks about soulmates -- compromise and sacrifice and communication. I've really gotta get this done, so I'll message you later. Bye, Shua!" Junghan blew a kiss to Joshua.

Joshua heard a groan from Dokyeom, who was _still_  at the cafe.

As he walked sluggishly back to the Chois' house, carefully following the map on his phone, he realised how _exhausting_  Junghan was. He hoped the constant attention Junghan seemed to need was something he would get used to. Josh couldn't wait for the day he and Junghan met their other soulmate, so he and the other guy (girl? He didn't know how Junghan swung or if they'd be a romantic soulmate) could share Junghan Attention Duty.

He sighed in relief when he saw the Chois' house -- he hadn't gotten lost! -- and audibly moaned when he got inside and took his shoes off. He made a mental note to look for something he could put inside the shoe to make it more comfortable. Or buy thicker socks. He wondered whether he should announce he was back or not -- would anyone care?

"I'm back!" he called out, just in case it was expected of him.

He made his way to his room and pulled his laptop out from under his bed. He turned it on and sat down on the floor, his back leaning against his bed.

 

**Sun, 27 September 2015**

_Hey Mom,_

_No, Junghan's not younger than me. He's my age, so don't worry about me "taking this kid's innocence". I think he's going to take mine, actually. (Stop giggling, you know how I meant it, mom.) I think he's the drinking type -- thank you for making me get drunk before I left, by the way. You know I'd drank before that but -- you know what? I'm shutting up now. I love you._

_Are soulmates supposed to be exhausting? Junghan's a lot to handle -- he's still great, how I described him, but now I've spent some time with him and seen him in an environment he's comfortable in he's... a bit more than I expected either of my soulmates to be. Maybe that's why there's three of us, to balance each other out?_

_I'm sorry, I've rambled a lot about this._

_I'm not sure what else to write about -- we should arrange a time to video chat! I miss seeing my beautiful mother. How are you doing? What have you been up to? Remodeled my room yet?_

_I can't believe I let you convince me into taking all my classes in Korean. My first day of classes is tomorrow -- I hope I can understand everything fine and don't make a fool of myself. I've been reading the textbooks, but I read so slow, mom! How am I going to survive my first essay -- my first exam? They're timed, mom! I have to read AND write for those. I hope you're happy I'm going to flunk everything and not be able to get my degree._

_On a more positive note, I have Junghan and Vernon to help if I feel swamped. And I'm sure there'll be someone at the college whose job it is to help me out. I know, I'll get through._

_Love you_

_\- Joshua_

**Message sent**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody have any svt or bts fics to recommend to me?


	6. Chapter 6

Joshua was on laying on his belly, textbooks spread out on his bed in front of him, when his phone vibrated.

 

2:11 pm

im bored again

but i got some really good gossip

apparently that chan from the showcase yesterday asked vernon out on a date

can u find out more?

2:13 pm

no answer?

shua im bored

lets play a game

every time i typ a full sentence of my essay ill send u a meme

2:14 pm

ull even explain the meme to u if u dont get it

 

Junghan. Of course, who else? Joshua decided to ignore it. He was studying, and Junghan had an essay to do, and they were both busy. He looked back to the textbook, his eyes flicking to the colourful diagram. After his phone vibrating for almost a minute straight, he rolled his eyes and picked up his phone.

 

2:16 pm

pls reply

shua if u dont answer ill assume u died

im very important

esp to u

im ur soulmate

answer me!!!

ill cry

do u want that?

 

Joshua chuckled, the messages just kept coming. He turned off his phone's vibrate before it could get annoying.

 

2:17 pm

shua, u kno how much attention i need already

ill spam u

ill let jun message u

actually no i wont

ur too hood, too good for him

2:18 pm

good, too good

not hood

ur not hood

u probably grew up

in a nice house

like the

ones in american

movies

is

this

getting

annoying

yet?

2:19 pm

i hav to get my essay done

so im giving jun my phone

hes under strict orders to send dots until you reply

.

.

 

Joshua shook his head and sent a dot back. He was not about to watch twenty dots fly up his screen in rapid succession. Junghan sure was shaping up to be the quite handful, and it seemed his friends would only encourage it.

 

2:21 pm

Yes, OK. You can send a meme every time you type up a sentence.

2:22 pm

Whatever gets you to shut up

 

2:22 pm

holy shit u r rly 4ml. its lyk im readin a book. rlax, send sum lurv

 

Joshua grinned, it must be Jun. He was glad this wasn't the type of texting Junghan used -- it was almost undecipherable. Joshua had to look some of it up.

 

(Nd sum n00ds)

2:23 pm

(W8, not nudes, jst shirtlss pics)

(K, nt tht etha)

2:24 pm

sorry, that was jun

hes a prick

nd not the typ u want in u

im trying to concentrate - dont send any pics

 

Joshua let his phone be, and set his attention back to his textbooks. Almost every minute Joshua received a meme from Junghan. Pretty much every single one was funny, eliciting at least a grin.

2:33 pm

Ok, they're really distracting. We both need to be focusing on something right now. Don't send any more for now.

2:34 pm

tbh im not even doing my essay

im just sending memes now

2:35 pm

Junghan! You should focused on your work!

2:35 pm

i just imagine ur voice but really stern coz of how u type

2:36 pm

it doesn't suit u

i havent laughed this hard since i sold vernon a mud pie

 

There was a knock on his door. "Come in!" he called out. The door opened and someone came in.

 

2:37 pm

no wait that makes me sound like a bad person

shit, i kind of am

nvm people still love me

 

Josh's lips quirked up, there was something about Junghan, even if he had a lot of negative personality traits, that was just _charming_.

"Junghan?" Vernon guessed.

Joshua nodded. "He sends the best messages. I told him he's distracting me, but he keeps sending them even though he's supposed to be working on an assignment himself."

"Oh. How'd your date go?"

Joshua bobbed his head, trying to seem casual. He wasn't sure if it had been a date, but minor details. "Pretty good, we discovered we'll actually be going to the same uni as of Monday when I start." Joshua rearranged his textbooks to make it seem like he planned on doing _something._  Suddenly, he remembered Dokyeom, and figured the boy was as good a topic as any.

"But uh, what's the deal with Dokyeom? He was there today, at one of the tables, and he insisted he sit near Junghan yesterday at the showcase."

Vernon chuckled. "Back when Dokyeom, Mingyu, and Seungkwan first started highschool, a couple students used to pick on Dokyeom because he had this thing for horse puns. Junghan found out, and he was apparently known around the school as an angel or something even though he wasn't, but he was super friendly and got the kids to back off on Dokyeom. The school angel took the school fool under his wing, so now Dokyeom thinks he owes Junghan, and tries to pay him back by making sure he doesn't get his heart broken or something."

Joshua hummed. Was Dokyeom worried he would hurt Junghan somehow, or had Junghan already been hurt by someone else?

"If not for Dokyeom, I wouldn't know Junghan, so you probably wouldn't have met him so quickly." Joshua realised Vernon probably thought he was jealous or something, so he schooled his features into something less brooding.

"Junghan told me that Chan kid asked you out on a date. Are you going to accept?" Joshua asked, suddenly remembering the text. Vernon nodded. "What does Seungkwan think about it?" _It seems I judged this kid and what Seungkwan means to him wrong._

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Vernon looked and sounded confused.

Joshua sat up, Vernon couldn't really be that thick, could he? "Of course it does! What are you going to do when he finds out?"

"I already brought it up with him last night. He said I should give Chan a chance and go on a date."

Joshua furrowed his eyebrows -- so Seungkwan wasn't the jealous type?

"Vernon, Joshua, could you come to the loungeroom please? I have something to discuss with both of you," Mrs Choi's voice carried through the house.

"Coming!" Vernon yelled as he and Josh left Joshua's room, Joshua closing his door behind him.

On the loungeroom coffee table was a single A4 page. Mrs Choi was sitting on one of the recliners; she motioned for the two young men to sit down on the adjacent couch.

Joshua swallowed thickly as he sat down, the awkwardness of the sex talk looming in the air. He really didn't want to hear all this -- he didn't _need_ to hear all this.

"So, I have to talk to you both about an uncomfortable topic," Mrs Choi began once they were both settled down. Yup, Josh knew it, sex. "Joshua, I'm not your mother and you're an adult, so I can't police your actions. Hansol, sweetie, your my firstborn and a teenager with hormo-"

"Mum, dad told me about the birds and the bees when I was, like, eleven, ok? I know about my changing body and raging hormones," Vernon said, sounding every bit the embarrassed teenager. _Poor kid, thinking it's just the puberty talk._

"Sweetie, this is about exploring your urges in a responsible way." Joshua watched, slightly amused, as the penny dropped. Vernon shifted uncomfortably.

Joshua cleared his throat. "Mrs Choi, I have studying to do, so can I..?" he trailed off, trying to signal he meant "go do that and skip this" with out seeming rude. He had no interest in exploring his urges past his right hand, and the following talk would just make him uncomfortable.

"Just let me say a few short things to you and you're free." Joshua sat still, hoping it really would be short. "First, you've met your soulmate now, so if you ever want to spend the night out with Junghan you can; I'm sure your parents are sending you enough money to rent a hotel room --"

"Mum, Joshua's an _adult_. Just tell him not to bring anyone home," Vernon interrupted. Joshua was glad for it, his face was so hot he knew he was a wonderful shade of red.

"Also, make sure to be safe -- the page on the table has some good resources, one of my gay friends assures me," Mrs Choi continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. Joshua wondered if she'd looked through the websites herself or had just gotten the list from her friend.

"Yeah, of course Mrs Choi. I'm not totally inexperienced, so I think Junghan and I can figure things out when we get to that stage." Joshua stammered the first thing to that came to mind to let himself escape.

He groaned as he closed his bedroom door behind him. He'd lied and told Mrs Choi he _wasn't totally inexperienced_. He snorted at himself, he'd had a boyfriend in highschool and had kissed before, so it _technically_  wasn't a lie, but he'd suggested he'd done _more_  than make out.

He cleared his bed, putting all his textbooks on the floor, and flopped dramatically onto it.

That had been the most embarrassing five minutes of his time in Korea so far. He knew Mrs Choi meant well, but that sort of stuff was always embarrassing to talk about with someone older -- and she'd been so _genuine_ about it!

He definitely had to avoid Mrs Choi for the rest of the day. And, he had to find out more about the Vernon/Chan situation for Junghan. (He'd give it maybe half an hour or so before trying to find Vernon -- Mrs Choi seemed quite set on having that conversation with her son.

Joshua rolled to the side of his bed and reached for a textbook. He grabbed the first one he got his hands on, and hauled it up. He rested it on his stomach and continued reading from where he'd left off.

Almost three quarters of an hour later he set the textbook down and made his way to Vernon's room. He opened Vernon's door and walked in. Vernon was on his bed, book in hand.

"So, continuing our earlier conversation, Seungkwan's fine with you going out on a date with Chan?" Joshua asked, opening the topic back up.

Vernon threw his book down. "Yes! Oh my god, why wouldn't he be?"

"He just seems like the jealous, possessive type. Doesn't seem like the type open to 'sharing' you with someone else." Joshua shrugged casually.

"Seungkwan already 'shares' me, I have other friends."

Joshua rolled his eyes. _Doesn't Vernon realise he and Seungkwan weren't subtle?_ He'd lived there all of a few days and he could see they were a couple! " _Romantically._ "

Vernon burst into laughter. "You think -- Seungkwan and I? No!"

Judging by Vernon's reaction, he didn't realise _how_ much like boyfriends he and Seungkwan were. Joshua decided Vernon was obtuse, either because he didn't realise he was dating his best friend, or because he didn't realise how in your face they were as a couple.

Joshua put his hands up in a vaguely apologetic fashion. "Sorry, I just assumed. You guys are really touchy and act like you're dating. It was pretty much confirmed in my mind when I came in last night to ask you something and found you both spooning in your sleep."

Vernon turned bright red. "Spooning? Really? Wow, umm... I guess it was you that put my laptop on the desk, then? Thanks for that."

_So he doesn't realise they're dating?_ Joshua felt himself deflate. The two would have issues unless they're feelings for each other were out in the open.

Joshua shrugged and bobbed his head. "No problem." He walked back out of Vernon's room and stopped just outside the doorway. "You were big spoon by the way," he shot over his shoulder.

Hopefully the kid would do something with that information. Maybe something would click.

 

***

 

Joshua blinked awake groggily. An obnoxious whirring sound had woken him up. And footsteps.

Oh god, someone had broken into the Chois' house. They had some form of electric weapon and were going to kill him. Josh reached for his phone.

 

Sep 28

3:28 am

Junghan, I think someone broke into the Chois' house. What do I do?

 

It didn't say something about Joshua that the first person he texted was Junghan. Not at all.

 

3:30 am

omg, shua tell someone who can do sumthin

like one of the chois???

why message me???

3:31 am

You deserve to know why one of your soulmates died.

3:32 am

We only just met

3:33 am

u wont die, silly

just dont go after them and try to defend the house

wat makes u think someone broke in?

3:35 am

I hear footsteps and a weird whirring noise

I'll send a recording

 

Joshua took a audio recording and played it back to make he could the noise through it. He could, so he sent it to Junghan.

 

3:36 am

u dork omg

thats their washing machine

weird time to do washing but *shrugs*

3:38 am

I've never heard their washing machine before! Please never bring this up.

3:38 am

dont worry, i wont if u owe me a favour for it

u woke me up

 

Owing Junghan a favour was a small price to pay for Joshua's pride. Joshua had just completely blown a load of early morning washing out of proportion.

 

3:40 am

OK, I owe you a favour. Thanks

3:40 am

whateva just go to sleep

3:41 am

we have classes tomorrow

goodnite shua xx

3:43 am

Good night, sleep well

3:44 am

meet me at the cafe tomorrow morning

just walk with vdrnon

3:45 am

Sure thing, see you then

 

***

 

Joshua's alarm woke him up at a more reasonable seven o'clock. He got dressed, had some cereal for breakfast, brushed his teeth, and styled his hair.

He'd also told Mrs Choi he planned on meeting Junghan at the cafe that morning and asked her whether or not she thought Vernon would be OK with walking there with him.

She'd went off to check with Vernon. He heard something about blankets in the washing machine.

"Joshua, I only just woke up! I'm not going to have time to get ready before we have to leave, so call Junghan to pick you up!" Vernon called from his room.

Joshua smirked and headed to Vernon's room. "You've been awake for hours, I heard you moving around the house at three thirty."

Vernon groaned.

"But, I'll get Junghan to come around and walk with us anyway."

Vernon groaned again, but agreed to get dressed and head to the cafe.

Satisfied, Joshua backed out of Vernon's room, and headed to his own.

 

7:18 am

Can you walk with Vernon and I to the cafe from his place?

7:19 am

k, can do

b there soon

 

Junghan arrived only minutes later, a plastic bag in hand and a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"What's your room look like?" He asked as soon as he saw Joshua.

"A room," Joshua shrugged.

Junghan rolled his eyes. "Show me."

Joshua led Junghan through to his bedroom. Junghan sat down on Joshua's bed and bounced a little. "It's too new. And your cover's childish -- any sleepovers'll have to be at mine."

"Sleepovers?"

"Sleepovers, yeah. Jun, my friend the waiter you met, has the most finely tuned gaydar ever. He reckons you're gay. I'm into guys, and we're soulmates. So we'll have sleepovers sometime, won't we? Cute little movie nights that end up in us so tired we just want to snuggle each other as we fall asleep. That sort of thing."

Joshua nodded. "Uh, sure? Of course." If that was all Junghan wanted from a sleepover, Joshua was fine with it.

Junghan stood up. "Good. Now, where's Vernon? I brought food for him." Junghan stalked to the kitchen. Joshua grabbed his bag and followed him.

Something about Junghan seemed different than usual to Joshua. But, he didn't really have much to base that off, did he? He could count the number of times he'd hung out with Junghan on one hand.

Vernon entered the kitchen not long after Josh and Junghan did. Junghan thrust a takeaway container and the bag of food at the boy's chest. "The bag is school food, container for while we walk." Then, Junghan turned to Joshua. "You got your stuff for your first class?" Joshua nodded, lifting up his bag as proof. "Let's go then."

Joshua and Vernon followed Junghan out the door. Vernon trailed after Joshua and Junghan as they walked.

"Thanks for coming by," Joshua said to Junghan, hoisting his backpack so a strap was resting on each shoulder.

"It's fine, any excuse to be around you, Shua."

Joshua kicked at a pebble. "Really, thanks. How'd you get to the Chois' so quickly?"

"I was on a bus, it had a stop not too far from there."

Joshua nodded. "Makes sense."

Junghan laughed awkwardly before turning to Vernon. "So, why didn't our precious Vernon want to come to the cafe this morning?"

"Just felt off."

There was a moment where Joshua tried to joke about Vernon having a wet dream, which was shut down by Junghan. ("Haven't you been having them for years? So, don't be embarrassed, they happen.")

The rest of the walk Vernon was silent, leaving Junghan and Joshua to themselves.

"Is it just me or are we more comfortable when we text?" Junghan asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Joshua laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it's like that for me, too. It could be the soulmate bond? Maybe we 'feel' it when we're around each other and just have to get used to it?"

Junghan shrugged. "Maybe." Joshua felt a hand reach out for his and laced his fingers with Junghan's. "Is this OK?"

Joshua nodded. "Yeah, I like it. Our fingers fit together perfectly."

Junghan chuckled. "They do, don't they? How do we act, though? Like --"

"Let's just go with," Joshua suggested. "Do what we want. If it feels weird we tell each other."

Junghan smirked and bumped their interlocked hands into Joshua's thigh. "OK."

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" Joshua teased, retaliating by repeating the action but hitting Junghan's thigh.

Junghan grinned and swung their arms. "Yeah, yeah it is. Whatcha gonna do, Shua?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this chapter, just feels like I'm getting too bogged down in the verkwan. Gosh I miss writing them. 
> 
> But, I'm pretty sure I've gotten most of the start layed down and I'm at a place where it'll be more Jihan, and Seungcheol should join us in the next few chapters, hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Junghan was a huge help around the university campus. Not because  _he_ knew where anything was, but because he knew where to get a map of the campus and he could sweet talk anyone into doing anything for him. Including getting the other students to show Joshua the fastest route from one class to the next.

"How don't you know where anything is?" Joshua asked. It was just past two, and he and Junghan were sitting on a bench eating a late lunch together.

Junghan shrugged as he shovelled some food into his mouth. "I dunno, just don't need to. You saw it, I can charm anyone into anything."

"That reminds me," Joshua swallowed a mouthful of food, "there was someone in my first lecture that asked about you. Wanted to warn me you had a couple other people on the hook." Joshua assumed it meant Junghan was flirty and led people on, but he wanted to find out about Junghan from Junghan.

Junghan pulled a face. "I mean, I guess? I had a thing with a few different people -- but don't worry, I've called things off with all of them.

Joshua choked. "You had a thing with a couple of people?" he coughed. Did he mean one thing with a lot of people, like a book club or an orgy, or did he mean separate things with separate people, like a string of dates and hook ups?

Junghan nodded, seemingly unfazed by Joshua's choking. "Yeah, I've been on a couple dates in the last few years and I've kept them around for when I get lonely." He shrugged, "But, like I said, they know there's pretty much no chance of anything happening again."

Joshua nodded and picked up a spoonful of food. He held it out towards Junghan, who grinned and leaned forward to eat it. They ate in silence for a few moments, feeding each other and enjoying the food and sunshine.

"It doesn't bother you does it?" Junghan asked.

Joshua shook his head. "What? No, it's fine."

Junghan looked down and fiddled with his hands. "You sure? People say I should be ashamed. That I shouldn't --"

"Junghan it's fine. You get lonely, you have urges and needs. I don't want to know details, but," Joshua took a sip of his coffee, "it's fine. We've all got a past."

Junghan nodded and looked back up, a hopeful smile on his face. "Really? I've got a lot of past."

Joshua dropped his plastic spoon into his now empty take away container. "Really, it's fine." Joshua paused, trying to think of a new topic for conversation.

"Are you really sure though? Don't you want to know details? How many? How old?"

"If I wanted to know I would've asked. Like you said, everything's over, you called things off. They aren't a part of the picture, I am."

Junghan shovelled some of his food into his mouth. "What about you? What's your past?"

Joshua sat back, his palms by his thighs. "Not very interesting. Church kid, pretty good at school, first boyfriend in highschool." Joshua shrugged halfheartedly. "The usual, I guess."

"Huh. Boring. What time is it?"

Joshua pressed the home button on his phone. "You said you had something at two thirty, right?" Junghan nodded. "You're late."

Junghan hurriedly shoved the last of his food into his mouth, his cheeks bulging, then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Joshua's cheek. Joshua grimaced, there were bits of... some sort of sauce on his cheek now. He wiped it off with a napkin.

"See you later, Shua!" Junghan threw over his shoulder as he rushed off, leaving his mess behind for Joshua to clean up.

 

***

 

Joshua reached for his phone vibrating on his bedside table. It had woken him up. He pressed the home button, the bright light making him squint. _Why didn't I turn the vibrate off?_

 

**30 Sep**

2:33 am

hey shua

u awake?

2:39 am

obvs not

sorry, im lonely and i cant sleep

hope i didnt wake u up

dont worry about this when u see it in the morning

 

Joshua typed out a reply.

 

2:40 am

I'm awale now. U wanna chat? I can call IG you wanr

 

Josh didn't even wait for a reply, he called Junghan's phone as soon as he sent the message.

Junghan answered, chuckling. "Did I wake you up?" he asked, tone teasing.

"Didn't turn phone off 'fore I went t'sleep," Joshua mumbled.

"You turn off your phone?"

"Turn it to silent, no vibrate. Glad I didn't, my job t'make sure you're 'kay."

Junghan let out a few amused puffs of air. "Go back to sleep, Shua. I'll be fine."

Joshua shook his head, only vaguely aware Junghan couldn't see the action through the phone. "No. You're lonely, I'm a person. We can chat 'till you feel better. 'Swat soulmates're for."

"You're tired, Shua. I'll be fine.'

Joshua yawned in protest. "I'm a big boy. If you really didn't wantalk, you'd've hung up by now."

There was a breath down the phone. "Fine, you win. You're really cute when you're tired, Shua."

Joshua brought a hand up to scratch his chest. "Aha?"

"Aha," Junghan replied. "Less filtered."

"OK." Joshua rubbed his eyes, starting to feel more awake. "D'you get lonely often?"

Junghan hesitated. "No. Not much, just sometimes. I can deal with it. I just thought, you know -- we're soulmates. Maybe I should see if you help."

"Do I?"

Junghan yawned. "Yeah, you do. Good night, Shua, you can hang up now."

Joshua rolled over, wide awake again. "I want to stay on the line in case you get lonely or want to talk throughout the night. Don't hang up, ok?"

"Shua, the bill."

"You can give me money tomorrow or something, ok? Let me look after you."

"Fine. Good night."

"Night, Junghan."

Joshua stayed awake until he heard little snores from the other end of the line.

 

Joshua's alarm woke him up the next morning.

"What the fuck is that?" he heard. He glanced around his room before remembering he'd called Junghan during the night.

He turned off his alarm. "Sorry, Junghan. My alarm," he said into his phone.

"What? Ahh. Morning, Shua."

"Did me being on the phone help?"

Junghan yawned. "Aha. Thanks. Look, I gotta get ready for the day."

"Yeah, so do I. Are you going to hang up?"

"On the count of three we hang up together. One, two, three." The line went dead -- Joshua hung up on the count of three like Junghan had said.

 

7:03 am

u coming to the cafe this morning?

7:04 am

Sure, why not?

 

"Morning Shua!" Junghan greeted him enthusiastically when he walked into the cafe with Vernon.

"Hey, is there anything I can do? Like, help cleaning up or something?" Vernon asked Junghan. Junghan gestured to Jihoon, a shorter man with pink hair that also worked at the cafe. "Ask him."

Vernon gave a single, definitive nod before marching off.

Joshua grabbed Junghan's hand and pulled him over to a table. "You sure you're OK? Do you want to talk about last night? Why were you lonely?"

"I was just lonely -- my parents weren't home and I'm -- it's fine. You being on the phone helped."

Joshua tucked a lock of hair behind Junghan's ear, then cupped his cheek. "You can talk, you know. Why weren't your parents home?"

Junghan placed his hand on top of Joshua's. "Just away on a business trip. Well, dad is. Mum works at a convenience storeband they gave her the late shift last night. It's fine. I'm just not used to it -- mum used to never work until a couple months ago. Still getting used to not always having someone at home."

Joshua nodded. "If there's anything I can ever do to help, tell me, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Junghan moved Joshua's hand off his cheek and just rested their hands on the table. "Actually, if it isn't too much, can you come to mine this evening? Dad's going to be away for a bit longer and mum won't finish until eight."

Joshua nodded, squeezing Junghan's hand. "Sure, no problem."

 

***

 

Junghan's parent's had a nice apartment. It was fairly big, well furnished, and tastefully decorated. It was exactly the type of thing Joshua expected to see in a display home or an interior design magazine

Junghan, on the other hand, obviously got his interior design inspiration from early 2000s American movies.

His double bed was pushed neatly into a corner, the sheets blood red and satin black. Fairylights hung across the bedhead, a vanity with a large mirror half covered in sticky notes and polaroids was sat in between a wardrobe and a set of shelves. A red shaggy rug was laid out on the floor. Everything was tidy.

Junghan dropped his bag just inside the doorway and flopped face down onto his bed. Joshua stood in the doorway awkwardly, wondering where to place himself.

"Just sit on the bed, Shua. Or we can head to the kitchen and eat. We don't need to talk or do something together -- I just..."

"Want someone else here. I understand -- I was going to read the last few bits of one my textbooks and organise my notes." Joshua put his backpack down on the floor next to Junghan's then pulled a textbook out. He sat on the bed next to Junghan, opened to where he'd left off, and continued reading.

After a while, Junghan whined and moved himself closer to Joshua, his head settling on Joshua's thigh. Joshua smiled, and rested a hand on Junghan's head, massaging it with his fingers.

They spent the whole evening like that, studying on Junghan's bed, organising notes, Junghan messing about on his phone. When it got to seven thirty, Junghan dragged Joshua to the kitchen ("Our bellies are growling, Shua. You're studying to be a nutritionist -- you should know that means eat.")

Joshua stood leaning against the fridge as he watched Junghan whiz about, trying to prepare something quick and simple for them eat. Something on the fridge caught his attention; it looked like a weekly schedule with both Junghan and Junghan's mum's work shifts for the week filled in. It said Junghan's mum was working the next night until two in the morning.

Joshua cleared his throat. "Junghan? Is your mum working tomorrow night?"

Junghan stopped dead, two packets of instant noodles in his hands. "Yeah, how'd you -- oh, the roster. You want me to call you if I need to?"

Joshua nodded, before changing his mind and shaking it. "Would it be a better idea for me to stay over? If your parents would be OK with it, of course."

Junghan's face lit up. "Yes! You can stay over tomorrow night -- my mum really wants to meet you. She always wakes up before I do, even when she works late. And dad should get back sometime tomorrow night, too. They were both so excited that I met you; they'll be fine with it."

Junghan skipped to the stove and dumped the noodles into a pot of boiling water.

"You sure? You aren't going to check just in case?"

Junghan laughed, and it sounded overly sweet. "They'll be glad it's my soulmate at their house and not me at some random guy's who's eleven years older than me," he said as he poked at the noodles with a pair of chopsticks.

Joshua wondered how many times that had actually happened.

 

The instant noodles were soon done, with little bits of carrots and tinned corn stirred through.

"Junghan, why are there vegetables in here?" Joshua asked when Junghan put a bowl of it down in front of him.

"Vegetables are healthy, right? I thought I should make an effort," Junghan answered simply. Joshua couldn't even reply, just grinned and shook his head.

_How cute is he?_

 

They were back in Junghan's room, Joshua and an exercise book spread out over the floor, Junghan on his bed with his head hanging off, when Junghan suddenly looked up from his phone.

"Hey, it's getting kind of late. You want me to walk you home?" he asked.

Joshua closed his exercise book and stood up. "No, I'll be fine. You gave me a rundown on the public transport system and how to get back to the Chois' on the way here, remember?"

Junghan rolled his eyes. "You were supposed to say yes, you dork."

Joshua picked up his bag and slid his exercise book inside. "I mean, you can if you want," he amended, shouldering the backpack.

Junghan's phone whistled, and his eyes lit up. "Sorry, no can do. Hot gossip."

Joshua rolled his eyes. _Of course_. He gave Junghan a kiss on the forehead in good bye.

 

Vernon was quite chatty on the walk to the cafe the next morning, rambling about Chan and his date with the younger boy.

"Like, even though some of his friends crashed it, which meant I had to invite some friends, it still _felt_  like a date. You know, Josh?"

Joshua nodded and hummed. "Yeah? That's nice."

"Yeah. We have to arrange a date for another time, 'cause. --"

Joshua zoned out, letting Vernon be excited about his date. He paid enough attention to nod and make small, interested noises at the right places. From what he heard, it sounded like Vernon was more excited that he'd gone on a date than he was about the date being with this Chan kid.


	8. Chapter 8

Junghan was waiting for Joshua outside of his last class of the day. Joshua readjusted his backpack. "Hey, didn't expect you here."

Junghan rolled his eyes and gave a playful smirk, taking Joshua's hand in his own. "Yeah, well, I missed you. I wanted to see you." Junghan slotted his fingers between Joshua's as they walked, and didn't let go the whole way to Junghan's. Joshua listened as Junghan complained about his day, about the public transport system (which was actually pretty good), and smiled when Junghan showed him a GIF Dokyeom had sent him.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Joshua asked after Junghan let them both into his apartment.

Junghan shrugged and swung his bag away. It landed with a thud on the floor. "I was thinking movies and food, and we take it from there."

Joshua nodded, "Yeah, sounds good."

Junghan grinned and pulled Joshua to the living room. He gestured to a small shelf full of movies. "Take your pick, I'll watch anything."

Joshua went over and crouched down in front of the shelf to have a look at them. He closed his eyes and grabbed out a random movie, if it was rubbish he could always choose another one. He passed it to Junghan, who put it into the DVD player, then they went and sat on the couch.

"If you don't understand something, you can ask me," Junghan told Joshua as he pressed play on the remote.

Josh held his index finger up to his lips. "Shh," he pointed to the TV, "it's starting." Junghan gave Joshua a peck on the nose and snuggled into Joshua, his head resting on Joshua's shoulder.

Less than fifteen minutes into the movie, Joshua's shoulder started getting sore. He tapped Junghan. "Can you move? My shoulder hurts."

Junghan gave Joshua an apologetic kiss on the cheek and shifted so he was laying across the couch, his head in Joshua's lap.

There was an explosion on screen and Joshua realized he had no idea what was going on. He hadn't been paying attention at all. _It's not that far into it, I can just watch the rest and catch up._

Except he didn't. He started running his hands through Junghan's hair and watched him mouth along to the movie's bad dialogue. Joshua smiled fondly.

He must've done something to catch Junghan's attention, because the movie was paused and Junghan turned to look at him. "Do you even want to watch the movie?"

"I did, but now I just want to stare at you. You're gorgeous, Junghan."

Junghan smiled coyly. "Really?"

Joshua nodded and ran his hand down Junghan's face, caressing his cheek. "Really Junghan."

Junghan looked very pleased for a few seconds before he gasped like he'd just remembered something. "Shua, remember the cafe this morning?"

Joshua nodded. Seungkwan had talked with Jihoon at the cash register, then happily announced to everyone that Jihoon had asked him out on a date. Vernon had been scowling the whole while, and had even requested to talk to Seungkwan alone.

"Yeah, don't get involved in Vernon and Seungkwan's business. They've been dancing around each other for as long as I've known them -- Mingyu says even longer. We've all agreed to just let them be and hope they'll sort themselves out."

"If they've been dancing around each other for so long, shouldn't someone step in? At least tell Vernon he's in love with his best friend or something."

Junghan shook his head. "Don't want to get in the way of fate or whatever."

Then, Junghan leaned up and kissed Joshua on the lips. A nice little hum of electricity filled Joshua's veins. "So, do you want to keep watching the movie or do something else?"

Joshua stroked Junghan's hair, his fingers catching on the knots that had formed over the day. "You seemed to be enjoying it, mouthing along to each line. Play it, I'll just spend the rest of the movie staring at you."

Junghan sighed. "You're so perfect. I don't deserve you."

"I'm not perfect, just consume too much romantic media. Everyone has their faults."

Junghan sat up and faced Joshua. "Can we cut the crap and make out? We both know that's why you're staying the night -- for some action."

"What? No! Junghan, I'm here because you said you'd get lonely."

Junghan rolled his eyes. "Which is code for I haven't gotten laid in a week. We're soulmates -- there's no reason we can't just skip straight to sex."

"I'm not worried about sex -- really! It seems kind of gross, to be honest."

Junghan grinned, his features looking amused. "Ahh, you're a virgin. Look, we can go slow, take it easy, you can top --"

Joshua shrugged. "I don't want to have sex. Simple. Kissing, making out, sure. But not sex."

"Really?" Junghan pouted, his lower lip jutting out ever so slightly, and widened his eyes a little. He looked almost innocent. "I can't even suck you off? I'm really good at it, Shua! Every man --"

"Junghan, no. I don't want -- I told you. We can kiss. But I don't --" Junghan looked so disappointed that Joshua had a hard time finishing his sentence. Soulmates we're supposed to make each other happy. "-- want anything sexual. You seem really nice, and I'd like to get to know you better."

Junghan's appearance brightened. "So you want to get to know me better before we screw? Sure, no problem. I can wait." Junghan leaned forward and pressed his lips against Joshua's, tracing his tongue along Joshua's lips.

Joshua pulled back. "No, I mean I don't -- " He sighed, giving up for now, Junghan wasn't listening. "I'm just not interested in sex."

Junghan's hand trailed down Joshua's stomach, stopping to trace small patterns along the top of Joshua's jeans. "That's because you're a virgin, you just don't know how good it feels."

Joshua let Junghan keep tracing patterns; it felt really nice, almost calming. "No, like, even when I was younger and everybody else was getting interested in sex I wasn't. Why bother? I have perfectly good hands if I ever get pent up or whatever."

Junghan chuckled. "Sex feels _so_ much better though. Like, I can't compare it to anything." Junghan slid a hand under the hem of Joshua's shirt and started tracing patterns on his bare skin.

"I'm sure that's probably true, but apparently drugs can give you a really nice feeling but I'm not interested in any of those, either."

Junghan groaned. "It's not the same. Drugs have bad effects, too. Sex is all good -- except for your first time bottoming, but after that it's all good. Unless you're into the stuff Jun is."

Joshua shrugged. "That's nice but --"

Junghan gasped. "You're a church kid! Oh my god, you were probably taught about chastity until marriage or you'd go to hell or something traumatic like that."

"Abstinence until marriage, Junghan. But that's kind of old fashioned. My mum more stressed waiting until I met both of my soulmates."

"That might be ages away," Junghan complained. "But," he shrugged, "if you want to wait until you can have sex with both of us, I can understand. You said making out was fine?" Joshua nodded. Junghan smiled and licked a stripe up Joshua's throat. "Doesn't mean I feel the same, but I get it."

Joshua decided to just go along with that and hope they didn't meet their other soulmate soon. At least until he could get Junghan to understand what he actually meant.

They spent the night kissing and tickling each other, Junghan suddenly stopping every now and then to complain about something that happened in the movie playing in the background or something one of his professors had said over the course of the week.

They fell asleep tangled in each other on the couch. When Joshua woke up the next morning with some of Junghan's hair in his mouth, Junghan's nasty morning breath being exhaled right into his nose, and Junghan sleeping peacefully on top of him, he thought it was something he could, maybe, get used to.

The smell of Korean food permeated through the air and Josh's stomach grumbled. "Junghan," he called softly in an attempt to wake up the man on top of him. "Junghan, wake up." He tried to shake Junghan lightly.

"He sleeps like the dead normally, just push him off and get up," a woman's voice called from the kitchen. "Then come in here and get some breakfast." Joshua assumed it must be Junghan's mother and marveled at her ability to hear him when he'd been so quiet.

Joshua struggled his way out from under Junghan, carefully untangling their legs, and made his way to the kitchen. Junghan's mum passed him a bowl of food.

"Hope you don't mind leftovers."

"No, leftovers are fine! It smells delicious."

Junghan's mum smiled and led Joshua to the dining room, a bowl of food in her own hands. They ate in near silence for the first few moments, just studying each other. Junghan's mother was beautiful, or would have been if she didn't look so tired.

"You're just as handsome as Junghan described you," she eventually said. "You wouldn't believe how relieved I was last night when I got home and saw you both asleep on the couch -- I worry about Junghan sometimes with how many nights he spends out. It's almost as bad when I see a man nearly twice his age walk out of his bedr-"

"Mum, the oldest guy was only thirty four, I think, and he didn't come over," Junghan stated. He walked over to his mother, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Is dad home?"

Mrs Yoon shook her head. "No, his flight got delayed. He'll be back this afternoon."

Junghan's expression twisted into one of disgust and annoyance. "Of course his plane was delayed. It's always 'delayed'. Tell him to come up with a better excuse next time."

"Hannie, not in front of your guest. We'll talk about this later, OK?"

Junghan rolled his eyes and hummed. "Yeah, when dad's here." Then he sat down on Joshua's lap. "Morning Shua," he said brightly. He kissed Josh, his eyes slipping closed, and Joshua tried to ignore the feeling he'd heard a conversation he shouldn't. Instead, he focused on the fact Junghan was trying to shove his tongue down his throat _in front of Junghan's mother._

 

***

 

**4 Oct**

12:00 am

u kno wat day today is?

12:02 am

Sunday. Can't you just check your phone/a calendar?

12:03 am

i thnk u need 2 eat, u seem grmpy. or cam dwn on th sass, or sklwrk. lyk, take a break n fap or sumthin - jun

12:07 am

Hello, Jun. Junghan, why's Jun with you so early in the morning?

12:08 am

[Image attached]

were gonna get drunk

12:09 am

well, i am

jun only drinks wine

12:10 am

That looks like a lot of alcohol for one person. What's the occasion?

12:12 am

ma bday

im getting old

ill look afta him, dnt wrry - jun

12:13 am

Happy Birthday, then

Thanks Jun, I guess.

12:14 am

no shua i want u lookin after me!

im at juns, pls come

we havent started yet -- we can pick u up

12:16am

I'll pass, but thanks for the offer. You're messy enough as it is, let alone drunk

12:16 am

hes whinin, were in th car. b ther in 20. ill call wen were out front - jun

 

Joshua sighed and set down his phone. Junghan was a handful and he didn't think he had the energy to deal with him right then. It was just past midnight -- what was Junghan thinking? Joshua had studying to do, he couldn't drop everything to watch Junghan get drunk for his birthday.

 

12:18 am

never mind, you can nurse me back to health tomorrow

help me get over my hangover, b a good soulmate

ur probly busy anyway

12:19 am

sorry for being selfish

u still go to church right?

pls pray for my soul

12:20 am

dnt wrry, i jst took his fone off him. ill giv it bak 2 him 2moro - jun

12:22 am

Thank you Jun, you're a lifesaver.

12:25 am

i got my phone back. cant believ ud betray me like this, shua. i expect it from jun, but ur my soulmate. i trusted u. were comin to get u. i need to teach u the importance of me havin my phone

12:26 am

shit srry. i tried. u get 2 c hell in <30min

 

Joshua threw his phone onto his bed. What had he gotten himself into with Junghan? He almost wished he'd just stayed in LA. He picked his phone back up and called Junghan.

"Hey Shua! You getting ready? We're just going to be at Jun's, so wear whatever you sleep in."

"Junghan, I can't go out tonight. I have things to do, I have to be up early tomorrow for church. I have studying to get done. I can't just spend the night watching you drink."

"Shua! You're so boring, come on it'll be fun. And besides -- it's technically morning."

"I'll make you a deal -- I miss tonight, and --"

"You owe me a favour, remember?"  
"I'll send you a selfie."

Junghan made a noise of surprise. "Like, nudes? Or just shirtless?"

"OK, no selfie. I'll uh, look after you this afternoon!"

Junghan scoffed. "That was already part of the plan."

"I'll cook you food. Breakfast in bed, American style -- pancakes, eggs and bacon, sausages, toast. You name it."

"I do love being fed. You'll be feeding it to me too, right?"

"Of course. And I'll play you a song on the guitar and serenade you, and I'll give you a massage. Back massage, hand massage, foot massage, whatever you want." Joshua was getting desperate.

Junghan hummed. "I do love getting pampered. Let's review; breakfast in bed -- which you feed me; a serenade lasting no less than four minutes accompanied by acoustic guitar; a foot massage; and, you hold my hair back when I puke my guts up."

"Yep. All that for me to be able to stay in tonight," Joshua agreed.

"And a shirtless selfie, with your face in it."

"What? No. Just my face."

"Collar bones and up, collarbones exposed."

Joshua sighed. "How about a fitted shirt, my face, collarbones covered?"

Junghan groaned. "Shua, you're killing me."

"White fitted shirt." People liked white fitted shirts, right?

"Fine. But I expect the photo by two am. No photoshop, no make up, decent lighting. Deal?"

"Deal."

"See you in the afternoon, Shua!"

 

***

 

**Sunday 4 October 2015**

_Hi Mom,_

_I'm sorry it's been so long since I emailed, I've been busy with Junghan. It's his birthday today -- he got really drunk early this morning so now I'm at his friend's apartment looking after him. He's so hungover and acting like such a big baby -- it's difficult not to laugh._

_Things at college are pretty good so far -- don't feel bad, I'll get used to all the Korean. I was joking about you redoing my room, of course I plan to visit you! You still don't need to keep all my stuff, though. Think of all the space you'll have if you get rid of some of it._

_I don't have any pictures of Junghan yet. But, tomorrow I'll make sure to take a photo and send it to you._  
_Sorry the email was so late._

_Love you_

_\- Joshua_

**Message sent**

Joshua pocketed his phone, blowing out a small puff of air. He was sat on Jun's nice couch in his nicely decorated apartment, trying to waste time until Junghan called out for him again from Jun's room.

"You can leave for about half an hour if you want," Jun announced as he sat down on his couch next Joshua. "He's out like a light."

"I'll stay, if that's OK -- just in case. He can be pretty demanding."

Jun smirked. "He's got you wrapped around his little finger already."

"Is that bad? We're soulmates -- nothing wrong with wanting to keep him happy."

"I guess not," Jun hummed. "Make sure you stay honest though, don't give in on everything bunny wants."

Joshua nodded, wondering if Jun was talking about anything in particular.  
"Wait, bunny?"

Jun nodded, "Yeah, it's my nickname for him."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Joshua shook his head. Jun snickered. "When you know Junghan well enough, it'll make sense. I'm not ruining anything for you."

There was a groan and retching from Jun's room, and Josh took it as his cue to stand up -- if Junghan was vomiting he'd want someone to hold his hair back.

So much for half an hour.

"Shua?" Junghan asked when Joshua closed the door behind him.

"Yes?" Joshua asked, climbing onto Jun's bed to to hold Junghan's hair back.

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

Joshua rubbed Junghan's back comfortingly, then squeezed his shoulder. "Of course, I'll be right back." He shifted to get off Jun's bed.

"I changed my mind, can you give me a massage? I'm sore all over," Junghan whined.

Joshua moved so he could reach Junghan's back from a better angle and started massaging. Junghan groaned and leaned into Joshua's hands.

"You're so good at this, I bet you're great with your hands," Junghan moaned after a while.

"I guess? I mean, I play --"

"Shh, Shua, I've got a headache. Don't talk about that stuff unless you're going to finger me."

"Does Jun even have lube?"

Junghan laughed. "Of course he's got lube -- doesn't everyone? But seriously shut up unless you're going to screw me -- I'm so damn horny right now." Joshua took his hands off Junghan's shoulders.

"Don't stop though, I'll live. Give it another fifteen minutes before I start sounding desperate though."

Joshua continued the massage, amazed at his soulmate. Junghan didn't seem to have a filter when he was completely sober; he was somehow even worse hungover. Josh never wanted to see drunk Junghan.

"Yeah, you can stop now. Thank you so much. Can you cuddle me while I go back to sleep?"

"What if you vomit all over me?"

Junghan pointed to his bucket. "I think I'm empty -- nothing came out last time. Please Shua? I don't wanna be alone."

Joshua consented and quickly found himself entangled with Junghan under Jun's blankets, Junghan's lips against his throat, the quietest little snores emitting from Junghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this up quicker, but I couldn't get the conversation about Joshua not being interested in sex right.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Joshua woke up to a selfie of Junghan. He was smiling broadly, hair tied back. _Well, at least he_  looks  _better_ , Josh thought as he sent the picture to his mum.

 

As he was eating breakfast in the kitchen, sitting on a stool Mrs Choi had brought into the kitchen for him, Vernon stumbled in. He looked well rested but grumpy.

"You OK, Vernon?" Vernon nodded and pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge, slamming the door shut. "Really?" Vernon nodded again as he pulled a box of cereal off the top of the fridge. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about something?"

"I said I'm fine, Josh. I appreciate the concern, but I don't have anything I want to talk about."

Joshua nodded as he took a bite out his toast. "'Kay then. What'd you get up to yesterday?"

Vernon sighed as he poured some milk into a bowl. "I had a date with Chan."

"Ooh, that bad?"

"No, it was great. I had a lot of fun. Just, I'm worried about Seungkwan; he had his date with Jihoon yesterday, too. What if Jihoon took advantage of him?"

Oh, Vernon was jealous. _Now it makes sense._

"I'm sure it was fine. Have you talked to Seungkwan about it?"

"Not yet, I got sent a picture of Seungkwan wearing Jihoon's jacket last night, though." Vernon wolfed down his cereal, then slammed his bowl into the sink.

"Can we leave now? I want to get to the cafe a little earlier than normal -- can you bring your toast with you?"

Joshua nodded and stood up, placed his plate in the sink, and put his last slice in his mouth as he put on his shoes at the front door.

 

When they reached the cafe, it all made sense; Seungkwan was having a very enthusiastic conversation with Jihoon. Vernon's scowl deepened. When Junghan asked him about it Vernon spat out a few choice words about older men in relationships with younger guys and power struggles.

It got nastier after that, with Seungkwan and Vernon exchanging words coated in venom. Joshua didn't understand why somebody couldn't lock them in a small place and force them to confess their feelings.

The argument was stopped when Mingyu dragged a tall guy into the cafe. He was only a few centimeters shorter than Mingyu, still towering over everyone else, and dressed completely in black. He looked friendly enough, a slight grin on his face as he stumbled after Mingyu.

His expression went blank when he heard what Vernon was saying to Jihoon.

"-- worried about my best friend when he's suddenly got some older cree-"

"I think that's enough." His voice was so deep it might have boomed if he spoke louder. His tone was even, a little icy, and Junghan looked like he tensed.

Joshua grabbed Junghan's hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze, hoping to reassure him.

There was a conversation about why Wonwoo was at the cafe, something about an alley and a shi tzu, but Joshua found Junghan's lips on his and decided to focus on that instead.

Junghan pulled away and gasped "Get them the kit!" Joshua rolled his eyes fondly -- of course Junghan had been listening.

"His initials are even right! JW!" Mingyu exclaimed. Joshua was going to have to ask about this initial thing.

Vernon dismissed himself, calling out that he was going to catch up with Chan and Minghao. As he left, Mingyu took off his shirt and something sailed through the air. Mingyu and the guy went through the process of seeing if their marks and fingerprints matched.

After Jihoon begrudgingly glanced over and confirmed they _did_ , Mingyu and Seungkwan whooped and danced around for a little, even dragging Junghan up to mindlessly shriek with them.

The guy cleared his throat and held Mingyu's shirt out to him, who smiled sheepishly and put it back on.

A phone alarm went off, and Jihoon looked pointedly at Seungkwan. Seungkwan pouted. "Yeah, I know -- off to school. Mingyu, tell me how things go!"

 

The first reminder of Joshua and Junghan's lack of sex life came that afternoon. They were at the cafe, studying, kissing lazily between sips of coffee, and whispering cheesy lines to each other. Mingyu and Wonwoo, Mingyu's soulmate, were in the men's room.

Jihoon was at the door, hands slamming against it, yelling about refusing to clean up come. There was a short reprieve from the shouting when Seungkwan presumably asked what was going on (Joshua couldn't hear the conversation -- he was all the way across the cafe). Then there was an exclamation of "Mingyu? And his soulmate? Twice!"

"I know, they've known each other less than twelve hours and've already gotten further than I have with Joshua in the last two weeks!" Junghan complained loudly.

There were two ways Joshua thought of to deal with that comment, humour and take it as a joke, or get offended Junghan had brought it up. Joshua hadn't broached the topic of sex with Junghan again after the time he'd slept over at Junghan's, so take it as a joke it was.

Joshua slapped Junghan's arm playfully -- he wasn't around here to put up with this. He was here to study and be cute with his soulmate.

"Ow! You shouldn't hit unless it's in bed! Bad Shua, bad!"

Joshua rolled his eyes, he'd found out a bit more than he'd wanted to. "I lightly slapped your arm, suck it up."

Junghan grinned at him mischievously. "I would if you let me suck  _you_  up."

Joshua made a face and slapped Junghan's arm again -- he was just glad it was only people he knew at the cafe and not random strangers hearing all this.

Attention went back to the door to the men's room when Mingyu and Wonwoo emerged, looking flushed and ruffled.

Joshua turned back to his notebook, grabbed a highlighter, and continued highlighting.

"Hey, it was just a joke," Junghan murmured in his ear. "I'm fine waiting, really."

Joshua nodded. "I know."

Junghan sighed and pecked Joshua's cheek. "Good, I don't want you feel pressured or anything. I mean, I'd _love_  it if you --"

"You talking like that doesn't help, you know. I already feel bad." Josh put down his highlighter and looked Junghan in the eye. "Can we just drop it until later? I don't want to talk about this in public."

Junghan nodded. "Sure, I was getting a little bored anyway."

Joshua shook his head. _Nice to know my feelings matter._

Junghan's phone whistled obnoxiously. "Hey, Jun's invited us for dinner at his Sunday night. We _have_  to go -- he's such a good cook."

Joshua shrugged. "Sure, Jun seems cool."

 

***

 

It was a slow day at the cafe. Joshua had decided to go there to study -- he'd finished his classes for the day and the cafe was only twenty minutes away from his university by bus and subway, so why not?

Jun and Jihoon were on shift, but there was only one other table of people -- two teenagers who definitely should have been in school on a Wednesday afternoon. Jun finished serving the two teens and wandered over to Joshua's table.

"Hey," he said, sitting down.

Joshua glanced up and smiled. "Hi, Jun. Shouldn't you be working or something?"

"Look around, does it look like there's any work for me to do?"

Joshua shrugged. "I guess not. Won't you get in trouble or something, though?"

"No, I'm indispensable."

Joshua let out a breathy laugh. "Right, that's why Jihoon looks like he's the one doing all the work."

"I actually work most -- my course is pretty chill."

Josh put his pen down and sat up properly. "I don't want to be rude, but why are you here? We hardly talk."

Jun shrugged. "I thought you could do with another friend. I only ever see you with Junghan or Vernon and I thought 'hey, I was the dumb friendless foreigner not too long ago. It sucks, maybe Josh could do with a friend?' So, here I am." Jun pretended to tip a hat.

"I'd be offended, but you're friends with Junghan," Joshua stated.

Jun smirked. "Best friends. I don't know how I put up with him."

Joshua decided it was better to bite his tongue than make a comment.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to swap numbers. It's cool if you don't -- I just thought, well, I need friends too. Junghan's pretty much it for me."

Joshua sucked a breath through his teeth, and dug his phone out of his back pocket. "That sounds tough -- I guess we better. Just please, don't message me the way you do when you use Junghan's phone."

Jun ran a hand through his hair and snatched Joshua's phone out his hands. "Why not? It's either that or nothing." Jun handed Joshua's phone back. Joshua tapped through his phone to send Jun (who'd saved himself as "aju-nice ass" -- Joshua could appreciate the play on Jun's name) a message.

"What do you want me to save you as?" Jun asked, pulling his own phone out of his pocket.

"Do your worst," Josh shrugged, going back to his notebook.

"I'm thinking...  Jo-- Shit, I can't think of anything."

There was the noise of a chair scraping along the floor, and Junghan asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"His name in my phone."

"Oh?" Junghan asked, a playful lilt in his voice. "Does this mean I have to watch my back? You replacing me as your best friend?"

Jun snorted. "I can only hope. But any suggestions?"

Junghan paused to think. "Shua, what's your Korean name?"

"Jisoo," Joshua answered without missing a beat.

"Whatever, I'm saving you as Joshoo," Jun announced.

Junghan cackled. "What? That doesn't even make sense!"

Jun shrugged, "Doesn't have to. Now cheer and praise me for my genius."

Junghan obliged, blowing kisses and winking and saying nonsensical things that at least sounded nice. Joshua shook his head, they were really too much.

 

***

 

The second time sex was brought up was a few days later, when Joshua was at Junghan's for dinner.

The evening started out fine -- easy conversation with Junghan's mum, helping her cook, light banter with Junghan, some kissing Junghan on the loungeroom couch with a bad drama on in the background. No problem. It was easy, Joshua fit in.

But, as usual, kissing turned to making out. Clacking teeth, heavy breathing, Junghan tracing his finger over Joshua's stomach and chest, drawing patterns.

All things Joshua was fine with.

Junghan's dad even walked in on them, but it wasn't so bad because he promptly apologised and walked back out.

Junghan pulled away, giggling. "I can't believe he didn't say anything," he panted.

"Why would your dad say something?" Joshua asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Junghan shrugged. "He's walked in on me with that many guys' dicks up my arse he gets surprised when I'm just kissing someone."

"Wait, I'm meeting him tonight?"

Junghan nodded and leaned back in to kiss Joshua. Joshua pulled back. "No, Junghan, I -- your dad's first impression of me is me with my tongue down your throat."

Junghan wrapped his arms around Joshua's neck. "Actually, _my_  tongue was down _your_  throat."

Joshua shook his head. "Your dad doesn't know that! What if he thinks I'm not good enough for you? What if he holds that image against me for the rest of --"

Junghan moved so he was sitting in Joshua's lap, his legs either side of Joshua's.

"Trust me, my dad won't think any less of you -- he probably thinks _more_  of you."

"Boys, time for dinner!" Junghan's mum called out.

Insteaf of getting up, Junghan settled into Joshua's lap. "What _is_ wrong with you?" he pouted.

"What? I --"

Junghan pecked his lips before standing up. "Must be 'cause you were exposed to more sexualized images from a younger age or something -- makes it harder for you to get hard." He took Joshua's hand and led him to the dining room.

After they were seated and had food on their plates, Junghan's dad introduced himself.

"I'm Junghan's dad, Mr Yoon, but you already know that. We haven't met yet, have we? Been a while since Junghan here's kept a man long enough to have him over for dinner -- not that I blame him." Mr Yoon guffawed, and Joshua noticed Junghan gulp.

He reached his hand over to Junghan's and took it in his own, entwining their fingers.

"Really," Mr Yoon continued, "us Yoons aren't meant to be tied down." His eyes flickered to Junghan, then his wife. "Not until we find the right person, of course. Our swimmers are strong and active, aren't they Junghan?"

Junghan groaned, "Dad, that isn't --"

"Of course not, of course not. Yours are going to waste, being trapped inside men."

Junghan's jaw clenched. "Dad, we -- talked about--"

"I know, I understand and I'm not bothered that you like men. I'm just disappointed you aren't going to give me beautiful, strong grandkids one day. But, that's my problem, not--"

Junghan's mum cleared her throat. "Joshua looks a little uncomfortable with this topic. Let's move on to something else -- I see you haven't eaten much of tonight's dishes, Joshua. I didn't make them too spicy, did I? I completely forget you're American sometimes, you speak Korean so well!"

Joshua shook his head. "No, ma'am, it's fine. I was just a little focused on conversation. Your husband speaks very quickly."

Junghan's mother nodded understandingly. She turned her attention to her husband. "Hear that dear? Joshua thinks you speaks too quickly, too. Maybe slow down just a little."

Mr Yoon nodded and leaned across to kiss her on the cheek. Joshua could see the man's eyes twinkle with genuine fondness. "Sorry, sugarpie, I should've listened to you -- you have my best interests at heart." Mr Yoon turned back to Joshua.

"Uncomfortable with the topic, hey? You a virgin?"

"Dad," Junghan protested, "you can't just ask that!"

Joshua squeezed Junghan's hand. "It's fine," he assured him. It was just a question. "Yes, Mr Yoon, I'm a virgin."

Mr Yoon chortled. "Sorry, I just -- how? We Yoons have charm. Junghan, you been going easy on the boy? Want to wait for the right time and make things special for his first time?"

Junghan grimaced. "Not exactly, dad, we're going to wait until we meet our other soulmate."

Mr Yoon scoffed. "Bah! That'll be nerve wracking, his first time with two other people. You know what you should do, Junghan? Just do it. Get it over and done with. Get some candles and some music and go at it until --"

Joshua cleared his throat.  (So _that's_  where Junghan got his attitude towards sex from.) "I need the restroom. May I be excused?"

Junghan's mum looked at him sympathetically. "Of course, Joshua. Junghan, go with him, make sure he doesn't use that new fancy soap your father got me."

The two boys stood up and made their way to the bathroom. Junghan closed and locked the door behind them, then went over to the sink and washed his hands.

"Sorry about that, my dad's a pig. I should have warned you."

Joshua wrapped his arms around Junghan's waist, Junghan's back against his chest, and looked at Junghan through the mirror. "I can understand your views on sex now, at least."

"Please tell me I'm not that bad," Junghan begged.

Joshua smiled and turned his head to kiss Junghan's cheek. "No, you aren't. I just meant the older guy thing you have makes sense." Joshua teased.

"The oldest guy was only thirty four! I do _not_  have a daddy kink, if that's what you're getting at."

Joshua shrugged. "It might be."

Junghan looked offended. "Older guys just know how to use their dicks, OK? They know where everything is and the best way to make me come in under five minutes."

"Come on, baby boy, don't be like --" 

Junghan slapped Joshua's forearm. "Stop that right now, Hong Joshua! Or I swear..."

"Oh no, baby boy, you aren't supposed to hit daddy," Joshua teased.

Junghan pouted. "That's it, we're breaking up. You don't get be around me anymore. No more Yoon Junghan for you."

Joshua laughed. "Were we actually ever together? I don't remember either of us asking the other to be boyfriends."

Junghan rolled his eyes. "Fine, Joshua, will you be my boyfriend?"

Joshua sucked in a breath through his teeth. "I dunno, I mean -- it's a lot, isn't it?" Junghan brought his hand up, fingers ready to flick Joshua. "Fine, yes! I'll stop teasing."

The two laughed and rocked side to side, staring fondly at each other through the mirror.

"You ready to go back out there?" Junghan asked, sounding nervous.

"No, but we kind of have to, don't we?"

 

Junghan's mum must've had a talk with Mr Yoon, because he was downright pleasant the remainder of dinner. No talk of sex or the Yoon swimmers, instead conversing about current affairs and pop culture. Joshua could see where Junghan got his natural charm from.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, boys," Mr Yoon apologised at the end of the night. "I know I can come across a bit strong, and the way I approach sex and other such topics can be, well, _unsavoury_ to say the least."

Mr Yoon looked fondly at his wife.

"I don't know what I'd do without my lovely other half to reign me in. That's what soulmates are really about, balancing and complementing each other."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: brief consideration of cheating

Junghan slammed his bedroom door shut once Joshua had left the apartment and dropped onto his bed so hard he bounced a little.

His dad was a hypocritical _pig_  and he'd scared off Junghan's first real shot at anything like love.

Sure, Joshua had kissed him goodbye and promised to text when he got to the Chois' like usual, but there had been _something_  off about him as he left. Junghan could _sense_ it. It didn't surprise him, not really. There was a reason Junghan had never had a boyfriend before, a reason he had kept to casual sex.

Junghan couldn't exactly help that he'd inherited his father's views on sex as something casual, just another form of pleasure. As a child he'd heard so many excuses about why his father couldn't make it home from business trips on time -- delayed flights, lost passports, even technology malfunctions or communication mishaps.

But he'd worked it out when he was fourteen and called his dad to say goodnight. He'd heard the moaning and grunting and the bed squeaking. He'd seen porn by then, he could tell what was going on.

Junghan's father was having sex with a woman that wasn't Junghan's mother.

And when the pig got home the next day he acted like nothing was different -- kissed Junghan's mum like always, told her he loved her like always, tried to show interest in Junghan's life like always.

Already, Junghan could see parallels between his parents' relationship and his own relationship with Joshua. He, like his father, had a high sex drive and usually acted on it, although he'd only had his own hands for company since meeting Joshua.

Joshua tended to go along with whatever Junghan wanted without much complaint -- much like Junghan's mother, and Joshua put more into their relationship than Junghan did.

Junghan felt tears drip down his chin and reached around for his phone. He called Jun -- Jun would know how to make him feel better.

"Hey, what's up bunny?"

"My dad just scared off Joshua."

There was a few seconds of silence. "You want to explain? You aren't giving me very much here," Jun crooned.

"Shua was over for dinner, and dad's home, and it was their first time meeting. You know how my dad is -- he brought up the 'Yoon swimmers' and made it all weird and Shua's strange about sex 'cause of his upbringing or something, and then my dad acted like nothing happened."

"So why's this mean Joshua's scared off?"

"I don't know! Just, what if I'm more like my dad than I think and he realised it and he saw how my parents are trapped in a loveless marriage because of some stupid marks on their skin?"

"Hey, shh bunny. You aren't going to turn out like your parents. Your dad puts sex before love, but have you been with anyone since meeting Josh?"

"No."

"See? That's the biggest difference. You may be a lot like your dad, but your mum influenced you a lot, too. You feeling better, bunny?"

"Yeah." Junghan shifted so he was more comfortable.

"Great. I'm guessing all this has to do with why your parents had you in a soulmate specialist's office when you were younger?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I won't ask you to go into detail tonight, but soon? We got given that assignment I was talking about."

"Yeah, no prob--"

Junghan was cut off by Jun hissing something in Mandarin. "Sorry, I've got to go. Minghao -- the _child_ can't keep his hands to himself."

"He's a teenager and you're hot -- how do you expect him to?" Junghan laughed.

"He's still a minor, he's a child. Don't you go telling me the same things he does, Yoon Junghan." There was some more Mandarin, and Junghan heard a second voice.

"I'll let you deal with him, then. Bye!" Junghan hung up and threw his phone to the end of his bed.

Jun had someone else -- a different priority. Talking to him hadn't really helped like it used to. Maybe Junghan was better off just going back to his old lifestyle, Joshua would be happier and Junghan could feel physical intimacy and --

 _Yoon Junghan, you are not your father. You can wait for your other soulmate. Argh, stop lying to yourself -- you can't._ His eyes slipped to his phone at the end of his bed. He was pretty sure he still had _one_  guy's number saved.

Junghan shook the thought from his mind. He was _not_  his father, and as much as he craved the intimacy he'd found he could only get through sex, he _wouldn't_  become a cheating pig.


	11. Chapter 11

Joshua was sitting on one of the recliners in the Chois' living room, idly watching the episode of SpongeBob that Vernon and Sofia were watching. He pulled his eyes from the TV towards his MacBook. He was _supposed_ to be emailing his mum, but he'd somehow never seen this episode before and he needed to know --

Mrs Choi walked in and sat down on the couch cushion between her children. She eyed the purple bruises on Vernon's neck and jawline before glancing to Joshua, her eyes asking if he knew anything about the hickeys. Joshua shrugged, even though he guessed they'd come from that Chan kid Vernon had been hanging around, and cast his eyes down to his laptop screen.

 

**Sat, 10 October 2015**

_Hi Mom,_

_Yes, I told you Junghan was handsome! We can't drop everything to come see you, we're broke college students. And Junghan would be completely lost in America. If that time works for you we can video chat then no problem. He's not even your son in law yet and you're already doting on him! Way to make your only child feel loved, mom._

_I'm doing fine with college, don't worry. Yes, I found out whose job it is to help me out until I get used to things._

_I met Junghan's dad. He's not what I was expecting -- but nothing so far seems to have been. I'm not sure if I like him or not, but I'm dating Junghan, not his dad. I'm having dinner at one of Junghan's friends' places -- Jun. Have I talked about him yet? I don't know him too well but he seems nice enough._

_I'm getting dirty looks from Vernon and his little sister, they're trying to watch TV and my typing must be loud. So, I'll email you again soon._

_I love you mom!_

_Miss you heaps,_

_\-- Joshua_

**Message sent**

 

Joshua closed his laptop and stood up, then headed back to his room -- there was probably something that needed doing to distract him from a sudden wave of homesickness.

While he was busying himself with tidying his room, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out; a message from Jun.

 

**10 Oct**

6:24 pm

heyy, im bord n junghan dnt wnna tlk

6:26 pm

What about your soulmate?

6:26 pm

busy

6:27 pm

So I'm third choice?

6:27 pm

yea

u rnt doin much r u?

6:28 pm

No, I'm just tidying my room

6:28 pm

cool. u wnna come 2 cafe? shift is v quiet

6:31 pm

There are a couple things I should probably do after I finish tidying my room, sorry. Find something else to do at the cafe, like clean.

6:32 pm

u sound lyk junghan

gdbye

 

Joshua put his phone back in his pocket and smiled, then went back to folding and putting away his washing.

 

 ***

 

The next day Joshua found himself at the cafe, because what else did he have to do with his time beside watch Junghan work?

He had his laptop sitting in a bag tucked safely under his leg, and a notebook, pencil, and eraser on the table. He erased a mark he made -- that note would sound rubbish there.

"What's that?" Junghan asked as he put a cup of coffee down on Joshua's table, a hint of amusement slipping into his tone.

"You've never seen sheet music before?" Joshua drew in a new mark on the page.

"Of course I have. That just looks really messy -- what does all of it mean? How can you tell what to do when?"

Joshua smiled fondly and grabbed his coffee, taking a sip of it. "This one's not that hard, I've just heaps of mistakes because I'm trying to do in my head instead of with an actual instrument. I learned to read sheet music when I was younger so..." he shrugged and grinned smugly.

Junghan scoffed and squeezed Joshua's shoulder. "Of _course_ you can read sheet music. What can't you do? But why are you writing music right now, you're getting a degree in nutrition, not music."

"It's fun, if I'm in the right mood --"

Joshua was interrupted by Jihoon stopping right next to Junghan, four plates of food loaded in his arms. "Junghan, this is what good service looks like. I'd tell you to get your arse in the kitchen and bring out some more food, but this was the last of it." He flashed a sugary smile that looked out of place after his almost rough tone and glided off to a different table.

Junghan smiled and sat down in the chair opposite Joshua. "Can you teach me how to read that?" he asked, motioning to the notebook in front of Joshua.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

Junghan shook his head, "That was Jihoon's way of telling me he's got everything under control and that I can take a break."

"How long?" Joshua pulled out his phone to check the time -- he'd scheduled to video call his mum pretty soon.

"Fifteen minutes or until it gets busier?"

Joshua leaned closer to Junghan. "My mum'll be calling me soon, you want to join? She wants to meet you, and it only seems fair after me meeting your parents."

Junghan's eyes cast down and he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "Really? What if she doesn't like me? What if I can't communicate with her?"

Joshua brought a hand up hold Junghan's face, and ran a thumb along Junghan's cheekbone. "She already loves you, and if it turns out she doesn't it isn't a big deal -- you're dating me, not her. She speaks Korean, don't worry."

Junghan nodded, still biting at his lip, and Joshua leaned in to peck Junghan's nose. Joshua's phone vibrated in his hand. Junghan gave him a mischievous smile before tapping the button to accept Joshua's mother's call.

"Oh, Joshua, it's him!" Joshua's mum exclaimed as she waved excitedly. Joshua nodded and told her of course it was.

"I can't believe how _good_ you two look together! Oh, it's a pity two men can't have children -- you'd give me the most _adorable_ grandkids," she cooed in Korean.

Junghan perked up, his features arranged into a charming smile. "We'll make sure to adopt the cutest kids when the time comes around, Mrs Hong."

"Enough about grandkids, that's years away. Junghan, tell me about yourself! The only things I know about you are through Joshua's emails."

Joshua's mum listened as Junghan told her about himself. She asked questions, probing for information and details. Joshua had to step in once after she asked something that had Junghan squirming in his seat. Eventually, Junghan had to get back to work -- a gaggle of kids who could only be twelve or thirteen years old had wandered in.

"What do you think mum?" Joshua asked, his heart was beating in his throat and his stomach was below his knees.

Joshua's mum paused. Joshua searched the background while he waited, saw she was in the living room. Spotted the vacuum cleaner tucked up against his recliner.

"He's charming, has a nice smile. The type of nice boy I imagined you'd stay away from."

Joshua felt the corners of his mouth lift. "Yeah, I'm always thinking how different we are. But, we're getting used to each other."

"You know, I'm thinking of things I could do with your room. Especially after seeing you two together," Joshua's mum joked. "I don't think you'll be home anytime soon."

Joshua nodded absently. He could feel the call coming to an end and was struggling to fight the tears pooling in his eyes.

"I've got to go, it's getting late." Joshua's mum punctuated her statement with a yawn. Joshua could see her eyes twinkling with unshed tears, too.

"See you soon, mum. I miss you."

Joshua's mum waved, and the video cut off. Joshua locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket, then started doodling in his notebook. He wasn't in the mood to play around with music anymore.

 

***

 

"Breathe, it's just Jun," Junghan assured him as he squeezed Joshua's hand. "You've got his phone number, you know what he's like; don't be nervous. You've _been_ here before."

Joshua nodded, twice, three times, and changed his grip on Junghan's hand so their fingers were slotted together.

Junghan didn't even knock, just opened the door to Jun's apartment. Joshua readjusted his grip on the bottle of cheap booze in his hand that wasn't holding Junghan's, and stepped inside. They took off their shoes, then Junghan took the bottle from Joshua.

Joshua was surprised, once again, by how nice Jun's apartment looked. Everything matched, was clean, and none of the decor was over the top or gaudy. Junghan motioned for Joshua to go sit on the couch next to Minghao, Jun's soulmate, then went to put the alcohol in Jun's fridge. Joshua made his way to the couch, waving hello to Minghao as he sat down.

Minghao was a nice kid, a little shy -- but that was possibly because of the language barrier. Joshua had heard a little about Minghao from Vernon, due to them school friends, and had met Minghao a couple times at the cafe.

Joshua looked around absently, just looking at the little knick knacks Jun had around his home, as he waited for something to happen. Minghao was playing around on his phone and Joshua could hear snatches of a whispered conversation between Jun and Junghan. He wondered what they were talking about, but didn't care enough to go over and find out

 

Junghan had been right, Jun could _cook_. When Jun served dinner, towering plates of food placed on a towel on his lounge room floor because he didn't have a dining table, just the smell of it had Joshua's mouth watering.

Jun handed out plates and chopsticks, then joined Minghao on the couch. Junghan sat down on the floor and gestured for Joshua to join him. Joshua got off the couch and sat cross legged next to Junghan, then followed the others in piling his plate with food.

The evening went well, much better than the dinner with Junghan's parents had. Full of laughter and joking around, and Jun and Junghan getting more than a little tipsy from the cheap bottle of wine Junghan had brought around. Joshua had seen Jun a pull a second bottle out, but he was choosing to ignore that. He didn't even want to _think_ about the amount of damage they were probably doing to their livers.

At the time of night when the line between late and early gets blurry, Junghan announced it was time for him and Joshua to get going. Joshua helped Junghan put on his shoes, with much complaining from the long haired man.

"I'm not _drunk_ , Shua! I can do it," Junghan whined, his cheeks flushed.

Joshua ran his hand down Junghan's head, stopping at his jaw to cup his cheek. "Junghan," he said carefully, "you can hardly stand upright. Do you think you can tie your own shoelaces?"

Junghan nodded and bent over, lost his balance, and fell backwards onto his butt. "In my defence --" he brought a hand up to emphasise his point, his index finger raised "-- my balance was never that good to begin with."

"Really?" Joshua questioned, an eyebrow raised. Junghan nodded and tied up his shoelace, then reached a hand up. Joshua grabbed it and helped Junghan stand up.

"I might need your help to get home, though. What time is it?"

Joshua slipped his shoes on and wrapped an arm around Junghan's waist. He guided Junghan out the door and listened for a click to show someone had locked it behind them before trying to move forward.

Junghan gasped. "Shua! I didn't say goodbye to Jun!" He tried to turn around, but Joshua's arm around his waist stopped him from wiggling around too much.

"You can message him after we've gotten you home, OK? I'm sure he'll understand."

Junghan nodded and started moving forward. It wasn't quite a stumble, but it definitely wasn't his usual gait. In the block to the bus stop, Junghan had stopped no less than eight times to insist something about the dark or the city smog or how they should definitely go on a camping trip to see all the pretty stars. Apparently drunk Junghan was incapable of multitasking.

Junghan fell asleep on the bus, his head tucked into the crook of Joshua's neck and legs thrown over Joshua's. Joshua wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. It meant the bus ride would be relatively simple, only having to put up with the occasional glances from other passengers, but it also meant having to wake Junghan up when the bus stopped.

Joshua decided to think about that problem when the time came, and to just enjoy having Junghan so close.

Thankfully, Junghan roused when the bus pulled to a stop. The short nap seemed to have energised Junghan, who walked the rest of the way to his home with much more vigour.

When they reached the door to the apartment, Junghan stopped so Joshua could dig the key out of one of Junghan's jacket pockets.

"Make sure you're quiet, Shua. Mum and dad are home. Shh." He put a finger to his lips.

Joshua nodded as he slipped the key into the lock. "Yes, Junghan. Shh." 

The door was barely open before Junghan took hold of Joshua's forearm, dragging him through to his room.

"Junghan, the door. And our shoes," Joshua reminded him. He collapsed onto his bed and kicked his shoes off.

"Go close it then come back to sleep. It's late."

Joshua turned to do just that.

"Or leave. If you want."

Joshua toed his shoes off at Junghan's bedroom door, picked them up, and carried them to the front door. Then he grabbed the key out the door, closed and locked it again, left his shoes amongst the pile, and headed back to Junghan's bedroom.

"You came back to say goodbye!" Junghan exclaimed, his face the picture of excitement. Then he winced and raised a finger to his lips. "Shh, Shua, shh."

Joshua nodded, his lips tugging into a fond smile. He lifted one of the top corners of Junghan's blanket. "I not saying goodbye, silly, I'm staying the night." Junghan's smile lit up even more and he dove under the covers.

Once they were settled in and cuddling, Joshua felt a hand make its way under his shirt, up his stomach, and rest on his chest. Junghan's open mouth pressed against his throat, and Junghan's whole body shifted. Joshua could feel Junghan's boner pressed against his thigh.

"Shua, I know we talked about it, but _please_? Just a little something tonight. I haven't had sex since I _met_ you and its killing me."

Joshua shifted his legs away from Junghan. "Yeah, we talked about it. We agreed not to do anything like _that_ until we meet our other soulmate, remember." Joshua tried to soften his voice, to sound gentle but firm.

Junghan whined and pressed kisses to Joshua's throat and what he could get to of Joshua's collarbones. "It doesn't have to be sex, Shua. I'll be gentle, I promise. You don't need to be nervous."

Joshua pulled away and sat up, the blanket pooling around his waist. "Junghan, no. I don't want to."

Junghan sat up, too, and rested his head on Joshua's shoulder. Joshua felt something tiny and wet hit his shoulder. Junghan was crying.

"Sorry, I just want to feel close to you and know that you're not too disappointed to have _me_ as a soulmate."

It was said in such a small voice that Joshua would have missed it if it weren't for the near silence of the night, not even any cars or buses passing by on the street below. Junghan gave Joshua a hug before laying back down, his body turned so he was facing the edge of the bed.

Joshua blinked a few times, ran a hand through his hair, and went through everything he knew about Junghan. He heard a few quiet sniffles, and reached a hand out to rest on Junghan's hip.

Junghan hadn't said or done anything to show that was how he felt, had he? Joshua hadn't missed anything, had he?

But it had sounded so sincere that it couldn't be a way to get into Joshua's pants -- Junghan didn't _seem_ like that kind of person.

Joshua laid down on his back, his arm against Junghan's shoulder blade, and tangled their legs together.

Well, shit.


	12. Chapter 12

Joshua laid in Junghan's bed, Junghan's words circling through his mind.

Junghan wanted to know Joshua wasn't disappointed by having him as a soulmate, wanted to feel close to him. And he thought sex was the way to achieve that.

Joshua rolled over so he was spooning Junghan and wrapped an arm around Junghan's waist. He listened to Junghan's even breathing, focused on Junghan's chest moving. He tried using Junghan's even rhythm to lull him to sleep, or at least calm his mind.

When light started peeping into Junghan's room from where the curtain wasn't pulled over completely, Joshua gave up on sleep. His phone's alarm would go off soon, then he'd have to get up and ready for classes.

Junghan shifted and pulled on the blanket, making some slip off Joshua, who pulled the blanket so it was covering him again. Junghan groaned and rolled over, then snuggled into Joshua.

"Morning," Junghan croaked out, his voice thick with sleep.

"Morning." Joshua placed a kiss to the top of Junghan's hair.

"I got kind of tipsy last night, didn't I?"

Joshua chuckled. "Yeah, just a little."

"Sorry for being a handful and falling asleep on the bus."

"It's fine." Joshua reached a hand up to run through Junghan's long hair, his fingers getting snagged in some knots.

Junghan hummed. He turned his head slightly to peck the skin just above Joshua's collar.

They laid in silence, Joshua stroking Junghan's hair and Junghan placing closed mouth kisses to Joshua's neck.

"You OK, Shua?"

Joshua hesitated. Should he bring up what Junghan had said last night?

"I guess," he began slowly, trying to plan his next few words. "I mean, you remember last night, right?"

"I thought I did, but not if -- oh god, did we finally have sex or something?"

Joshua shook his head. "No --"

Junghan sighed in relief. "Then I _do_ remember last night."

"You tried to --"

Junghan kissed Joshua's mouth. "I remember. I had alcohol in me, I shouldn't have tried to start anything. I'm sorry. I respect that you want to wait." It sounded perfectly rehearsed, like Junghan had been practising the words, reciting them to himself for hours. Maybe he had.

"Do you remember what you said last night?"

Junghan shrugged and kissed Joshua again. "Like I said, I had alcohol in me. Forget it."

"You said --"

"I _know_ what I said. Forget it, please? People aren't themselves when they're drunk."

Joshua started massaging Junghan's scalp. "Alcohol lowers inhibitions, it doesn't change who are."

Joshua practically heard Junghan's eyes roll. "OK, Mr Facts, still. Forget it."

"Do you really think I'd be disappointed to have you as a soulmate?"

Junghan cocked his head and pouted. "Didn't I ask you to drop it?" He widened his eyes a little, making himself look deceptively innocent, and wriggled so his face was closer to Joshua's.

Joshua braced himself for whatever Junghan would do next.

Junghan winked at him, then leant forward some more --

Joshua's alarm went off.

Joshua could hear the noise coming from under the blankets -- how had he not even bothered to take his phone out of his pocket last night? The alarm stopped. Junghan brought his hand up from under the blankets and dropped Joshua's phone onto his chest.

"We should probably get up," Junghan announced, "but I really don't want to."

Joshua sighed. He had class in an hour and a half, or two, or sometime this morning at least, and Junghan had opening shift at the cafe.

Joshua pushed Junghan playfully. "You have to get up so I can -- I need to get back to the Chois' to get changed before my first class."

Junghan yawned. "Just borrow some of my clothes; we're about the same size."

"That's not the point. _You_ need to get up for work."

Junghan flashed Joshua a mischievous grin. "Just remember you asked for this," he teased before grabbing a tight hold on the blankets and _rolling_. He landed on the floor with a thump, taking all of the blankets with him.

Joshua groaned. Now he was _cold_.

Junghan stood up, a self-satisfied grin across his face, and went over to his closet.

"I'm still not dropping last night," Joshua stated. "You tried to get me to have sex with you _despite_ our agreement."

Junghan took off his shirt. "Really?" he sighed dramatically. "Because I remember saying it _didn't_ have to be sex," he said smugly, like he thought he was winning.

Junghan unbuttoned his jeans and Joshua turned his attention to the ceiling. He took a few seconds to compose what he wanted to say.

"You cried last night, after you said --"

"Just drop it, ok?" Junghan snapped.

Joshua closed his mouth. He heard Junghan struggling to take off his skinny jeans, then the sound of fabric against fabric. Something fell to the floor and Junghan swore.

Joshua thought maybe he should take a different approach to the situation.

"When you said --" Junghan gave an exasperated sigh. "Just listen, please. When you said it didn't have to be sex, what did you mean?"

Maybe there were other things that would let Junghan feel close to him that Joshua would be more comfortable doing.

The bed dipped and there was a weight on Joshua's lower torso. Junghan was straddling him.

"I didn't really have anything in mind -- I just wanted to, y'know, be close to you. Feel reassured and wanted."

Junghan leaned forward and his face came into view. His hair fell onto Joshua's face, tickling his nose and cheeks and getting into his eyes. Joshua was struck by how _handsome_ Junghan was.

"Junghan --"

Junghan closed the small gap and pressed his lips against Joshua's, who melted into the kiss.

Junghan bit Joshua's lip. _Hard_. Joshua gasped in pain, his lips parted, and Junghan took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Joshua's mouth. They continued like that for a few seconds until Junghan pulled back. He pressed a few quick kisses on Joshua's lips, then climbed off Joshua and the bed.

"If you just wanted to make out last night I would have been fine with it."

Junghan made a noise. "Shua, I wanted --" he sighed. "Please, can we just forget about it? It won't happen again."

Joshua rolled over to face Junghan, who was now wearing a pair of pants.

"It isn't about the _sex_ thing, Junghan." Joshua tried to keep his tone light. He didn't want this turning into a fight. "It's about what you said. If you really feel like that, we have to work on it. Find a way that you can feel close and wanted."

Junghan nodded. "OK, I get it," he said as he put on a shirt, "but I _don't_ feel like that. I was tipsy and horny and --"

"That's bullshit, Junghan. You _cried_ last night. Is it really that hard to talk to me?" Joshua sat up and set a gaze on Junghan that he hoped conveyed they _were_ going to talk about it.

Junghan clenched his jaw. He pulled a pair of jeans and a shirt out his closet, then threw them at his bed. "Choose whatever fucking jumper or jacket you want."

He stormed out of his room.

Joshua gulped. So maybe he shouldn't have pushed it. He probably should have let it go when Junghan asked him to.

Joshua got off the bed and got changed into Junghan's clothes. Junghan had been right, they _were_ about the same size. Junghan's clothes fit just as well as his own.

He left Junghan's room, unsure whether to just leave or grab some breakfast first.

"Shua, in the kitchen!" Junghan called out, voice sugary as if he hadn't just stormed out of his own room three minutes ago.

Joshua wandered to the kitchen, where he saw Junghan leaning against the sink as he watched his mother pull bowls out of the microwave. Junghan flashed Joshua a smile.

"I was just telling mum that I should have a drawer for your things by now."

Joshua tried not to act as confused as he felt -- obviously Junghan hadn't gotten over it _that_ quickly, right?

He chuckled. "I guess I have stayed over a couple times."

Junghan's mum passed Joshua a bowl and a pair of chopsticks, then started wolfing down her own food.

"I have to leave soon boys -- do you two want a ride to the cafe?"

Junghan shook his head. "No thanks mum, we have time to walk -- Joshua's alarm goes off really early."

She shot her son a look as she placed her bowl in the sink. "What's this? My son voluntarily doing something? Someone call the doctors!" She pecked Junghan's cheeks and waved to Joshua before rushing out the apartment.

Joshua waited for the door to shut before opening his mouth.

"What was that?" he asked cautiously.

Junghan shrugged and looked down to his food, as if what Joshua had to say wasn't important. "What was what?"

Joshua sighed. "You _know_ what. The sweet voice, the calling me Shua. Acting like we didn't just fight."

"I'm sorry, did you want me to be an arse? Ignore you and have my mother give us cautious glances like she used to with my one night stands?"

"No," he took a deep breath and shovelled some food into his mouth. "It was just... weird. I thought you'd be giving me dirty looks and making snide remarks or something. Being passive aggressive."

"Do I seem that petty and immature to you?" Junghan asked, tone laced with indignation.

Joshua looked Junghan in the eye. "Honestly? Yeah, kind of."

Junghan snorted and turned around to rinse his bowl in the sink. "I'm going to call Jihoon and Jun and see if either of them want my shift -- I just want to crawl back into bed. You're welcome to come and join me if you want."

On his way back out the kitchen, Junghan leant towards Joshua and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Joshua felt his eyes widen in shock, and Junghan smiled.

"I get why you want to talk about last night. But yes, it is hard to talk to you. It's hard to talk to pretty much anyone. Just, forget it for now and we can talk about it when I'm more comfortable?"

Joshua nodded. He supposed it probably _would_ be difficult to talk about more personal stuff. Sure, they were soulmates -- but they'd only known each other a couple of weeks. Even if it had felt like months.

Junghan left the room with another peck, this time to Joshua's lips.

Joshua finished up his breakfast, and was rinsing his bowl when he felt Junghan's arms wrap around his waist.

"How serious were you about wanting to know what I was thinking of doing last night?" he whispered into Joshua's ear.

Joshua gulped. How serious had he been? He was curious what Junghan had been thinking about, definitely, but he wasn't sure if he was willing to actually follow through with anything. Sex stuff had always seemed gross when he put himself into the equation.

Junghan laughed. "My precious little virgin nervous? It's OK," he pressed a closed mouth kiss to Joshua's jaw, "we can stop whenever you want to. No sex. I'll guide you through anything if you get unsure but want to keep going."

Junghan ran a hand through Joshua's hair then started sucking at a spot on Joshua's neck, where it met his shoulder.

"You say stop and we stop. If you want to try something we can. I'll do my best to not make you feel bad for not going all the way."

Joshua realised the tap was still running, water overflowing out of his bowl, so he turned it off.

He weighed things up while Junghan kept sucking, licking, and kissing his throat. Junghan had _cried_ last night over this, so obviously it was a big deal to him. Soulmates were supposed to cherish and support each other and make one another happy. This would make Junghan _happy_ , and at worst Joshua would be uncomfortable and grossed out. It wasn't worth the argument. If it got too much, they could stop.

"You promise we can stop when I say so?"

Junghan nodded, "Of course, Shua. You enjoying yourself is important to me."

Junghan _promised_.

Joshua swallowed thickly. "Y-yeah. OK, then. We can do... stuff."

Junghan's arms tightened around Joshua's waist, and Junghan pressed closer against Joshua.

"So, are we -- here? Or?"

Junghan chuckled. "No, we'll head to my room." Junghan took Joshua's hand in his own, their fingers slotted together perfectly, and led Joshua to his room.

Joshua sat on the bed, nervous and more than slightly uncomfortable. Junghan stood in front of him, obviously thinking.

"Do you want music on? Candles? Obviously curtain closed. Lights on or off? My curtains are thin enough that the sun'll --"

"Junghan, shut up. Just, come over here. Your rambling's making me even more nervous."

Junghan nodded, his cheeks turned a little pink, and went over and straddled Joshua's thighs. He leaned in and started kissing Joshua, tugged at his lip gently to ask for entrance, then slipped his tongue in when Joshua opened his mouth.

They made out for a while and Joshua relaxed; it was something he was comfortable with.

Junghan's hands held the back of Joshua's neck, caressed his cheeks, moved across his back and shoulders and chest. Junghan's fingers tangled in his hair, swiped gently over his eyelids and cheekbones, traced gentle patterns over his skin.

It was slow and gentle. Caring. Comfortable.

At some point Junghan took their shirts off and Joshua felt the cold nip at his exposed torso. But the kisses and touches remained almost chaste, so Joshua felt no desire to stop. They were just conveying their care for each other.

Joshua felt Junghan's bulge grow steadily harder, felt it press against his stomach. Obviously it all didn't seem as innocent to Junghan as it did to him.

Joshua stiffened when Junghan ground down onto him. Junghan stopped and set his hands on Joshua's shoulders.

"You ok? That didn't make you uncomfortable, did it? We can stop --"

Joshua rolled his hips. It was fine, he just hadn't expected it. Junghan had ground against him while they'd made out before. It was fine. Really.

So the innocent making out turned less innocent. And Joshua wasn't completely comfortable anymore, but Junghan was making noises and smiling and enjoying himself. And that was Joshua's job as his soulmate -- to help Junghan be happy. Besides, it wasn't all bad, he was at least getting some primitive, animalistic pleasure. Which was nice.

Suddenly, it was boring. Joshua wasn't even enjoying himself in the slightest. He moved his hands to Junghan's waist and pulled his mouth away from Junghan's.

"When are we getting to the other stuff?"

Junghan shrugged. "I was waiting for you to loosen up and get comfortable."

Joshua shrugged. "Can we just get to it? What are we going to do, suck each other off or something?"

Junghan laughed. "Do you want to make a small change to our agreement, Shua?" he teased.

Joshua blinked. What else was there to do besides sex, blowjobs, and handjobs?

"Oral sex is a type of sex, Joshua," Junghan explained, his tone playful. He started drawing patterns on Joshua's chest with his index finger. "I was thinking we'd keep our pants _on_ today. Just kissing and grinding and groping."

Joshua let out a sigh of relief. He could deal with all that, with only minor discomfort.

Junghan smirked smugly and dipped his head down to lick at Joshua's collarbones. He trailed kisses down Joshua's chest until he got to one of Joshua's nipples, then started playing with it with his mouth.

When Joshua gave no response, Junghan pulled back. "Nothing? That's OK --"

"Was there supposed to be something?" Joshua asked.

Junghan shrugged. "Some guys like it when you play with their nipples, other guys don't."

Joshua snaked a hand up to Junghan's chest. "Do you?"

"Sometimes."

Joshua bent his head down to take one of Junghan's nipples in his mouth, like Junghan had with him. Junghan breathed in sharply, and manoeuvred them so he was on his back on the bed, Joshua hovering over them.

Junghan rolled his hips, and Joshua pulled away. It was suddenly too much. Not just making out, it was suddenly too much like --

"Too much?" Junghan asked.

Joshua hesitated before speaking, unsure whether to tell the truth or not. It _was_ too much, but Junghan was enjoying himself so much.

"Yes, too much," Junghan answered for him. "I want you to tell me the truth, Shua, 'kay? If you're uncomfortable, tell me."

"But you seem really happy. Why should I --"

"Because you're my soulmate. Because you're important to me. Because I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't want to."

Joshua had to hold back a snort -- they were doing this because of what Junghan had said the night before.

Junghan moved one of Joshua's legs so only one was between Junghan's, then rolled his hips against Joshua's thigh.

"This better? Maybe, with us laying down, rolling our dicks against each other was too much like sex for my precious virgin."

Joshua pressed his thigh against Junghan's crotch experimentally, then nodded.

"Yeah, this feels better." Not good, but better.

They continued like that, hips rolling, kissing messily, for a couple more moments before Joshua moved his hand to Junghan's crotch. He cupped Junghan, telling himself it was just some kind of vegetable or something.

Junghan rolled them over then climbed off Joshua.

"That's enough," he panted.

Joshua gave him a confused look. There was next to no way Junghan had gotten bored like Joshua had ages ago.

"I don't really want to come in my pants," Junghan supplied. "It's been a while since, well anything."

Joshua stood up off of the bed. "Oh, right. I'll leave, then."

"Or you could watch? And finish yourself off, too," Junghan suggested as Joshua turned to leave.

"Umm." Joshua's brain short circuited. He was fine just waiting for Josh junior to calm down on his own, but Junghan sounded hopeful.

Junghan made the decision for him.

"You can just go to the bathroom, if you want. Take a shower -- there's clean towels in the cupboard under the kitchen sink. There'll be another chance for me to see your dick." Junghan looked like he was trying to brush it off as no big deal, but his tone gave away that he was at least a little put out.

Joshua shook his head, if he was going to do this he was going to do more than just stuff they'd already done. He sat back down on the bed, reaching his hand out to Junghan's crotch and unbutton his jeans. Junghan had been patient, Joshua told himself his soulmate deserved _something._  

"I," he swallowed and took a moment to compose himself. "I could, you know --" he made the gesture for jerking off. "Finish you off?" he finished awkwardly. Junghan's mouth fell open and he looked taken aback. "If you want," Joshua added on hurriedly. Junghan nodded vehemently and Joshua wiped his sweaty palm on his thigh.

He watched as Junghan unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out of his underwear. He gulped, and tried not to think of what the hell he'd just signed himself up for. He supposed he could just imagine it was own.

 

After Junghan had made a mess over his sheets and Joshua's hand, he smiled contentedly at Joshua, his eyes still glazed over and his face red. The mix of emotions Joshua felt must've shown on his face, because Junghan leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"Don't worry, you did well, my precious little virgin," he murmured, then nuzzled his forehead into Joshua's cheek. He rested his chin on Joshua's shoulder and Joshua heard the puffs of air as Junghan's breathing slowly turned regular.

"Um, the -- the jizz," Joshua reminded Junghan, unsure what to call it. it was starting to dry, and he just wanted it _off_ his hand.

Junghan giggled. "Just go wash it off in the bathroom -- I'll go put my sheets in the wash."

Joshua grabbed his phone off Junghan's bedside table with his left hand before darting out the room. He washed his hand off with what seemed like half the bottle of soap, then went to the living room and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV on.

He needed time to process what the hell he'd just done and worry about the consequences.


	13. Chapter 13

It still hadn't set in what he'd done with Junghan. Done _to_ Junghan. Joshua felt like he was in a dream, or that what happened not even five minutes ago had taken place in some alternate reality.

He _felt_  like that, but he knew he really had just stroked Junghan off. He flicked through the channels in an attempt to find something else for his mind to cling to. He heard something slam, and a whir, and realised it was probably the washing machine cleaning Junghan's spunk covered bedsheets.

Suddenly, Joshua was struck by the realisation Junghan might expect to receive a handjob again. He might even expect it to become a fairly regular occurrence. Oh, _god_  what had Joshua done? Handjobs weren't big deals to people like Junghan -- they shouldn't even be a big deal to him! He'd touched himself like that before and it hadn't ever felt like a big deal; why was he freaking out about touching one of his soulmates like that?

The couch dipped next to him, and Junghan rested his head in Joshua's lap. "Interesting?" Junghan asked. Joshua looked down and was surprised to see Junghan looking up at him, rather than turned to the TV.

Joshua glanced to the TV quickly, he'd been so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't have a clue what was on. It looked like your average, run of the mill daytime drama. He shrugged. "I guess? I mean, its something to watch at least."

Junghan laughed. "I meant whatever you were concentrating so hard on."

Joshua wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't miss the double entendre, either, or the way Junghan's mouth had quirked up in amusement when he'd asked the question.

"How'd you know I wasn't watching TV?"

"I changed channels, like, four times."

Joshua nodded and started running his fingers through what he could of Junghan's long hair. If Junghan wanted to say something he'd eventually get around to saying it.

"My mum was right, though," Junghan spoke up after a moment.

"Yeah? About what?" Joshua asked, his voice coming out like a hum.

"She said things feel so much better when you do them with your soulmate. Like, sex is great, but I'm pretty sure that trumped anything I've ever felt before." Junghan lifted his hand and traced Joshua's nose with it. His eyes looked soft and caring.

"Shua, you know it was really good for me. Don't beat yourself up over it, it was your first time giving another guy a handjob, right? Plenty of time to learn."

And of course Junghan thought Joshua was worrying about whether he'd flicked his wrist at the right time or whatever you'd do to screw up jerking someone off.

Joshua snagged a knot in Junghan's hair and worked it out gently with his fingers. He knew what he was getting himself into when he did what he did, now he had to live with the consequences. Ripping out Junghan's hair was not the correct response to Junghan's self-centeredness.

"Junghan, what time is it?" he asked. He had classes to get to.

Junghan shrugged. "Just check the TV," he told Joshua. He closed his eyes and wriggled on the spot. "I'm tired, Shua, nap with me?"

Joshua shook his head as he clicked the TV Guide button on the remote. Eight thirty. He checked his phone for his class schedule -- his first class started at nine but the professor was always fifteen minutes late. He could take a quick nap, but he hadn't slept last night and a nap would definitely turn into a proper sleep.

Screw it, he'd already covered all the stuff his classes were going through back when he was in America, he could afford to take a day off and not worry about the consequences. University, he could pass.

Being Junghan's soulmate was something he was still trying to figure out.

 

***

 

Joshua was at the cafe. Junghan had a class, so Jun was working. There was one other person in the cafe, who'd been steadily working through a giant cup of coffee. Jun told him they didn't even have cups that large, the guy had brought in his own.

Jun finished wiping down table next to the one Joshua was sitting at. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Aren't there things you should be doing? You know, it's called doing your job," Joshua responded, highlighting a section of his notes.

"I already wiped all the tables down, and all the seats. Jihoon swept and mopped this morning. There aren't any customers to serve, unless you want something else?" Jun plopped down onto the seat next to Joshua. "Your handwriting's rubbish, by the way."

"Wow, really? I had no idea." The sarcasm dripped from Joshua's words.

"I'm not here to pick on you for your handwriting. Sorry. I wanted to ask you about something."

Joshua nodded, of course he did.

"Bunny told me, about Sunday night and Monday morning," Jun stated simply. Joshua nodded again, unimpressed. He'd expected it -- of course he had, Junghan and Jun were the types to share every gross detail with each other.

Jun clapped a hand to Joshua's back. "I hope you know what you got yourself into." Jun chuckled, his laugh humourless. "Whether you're a virgin or not, he's expecting things from you now. There's a reason his nickname's bunny."

Suddenly, Joshua understood. Why hadn't he connected all the dots earlier? "It isn't because he dressed up as a rabbit one time or he has a heap of Playboy magazines, is it?" This one time Joshua was going to let himself hope.

Jun shook his head, looking sorry.

Damn, what did Joshua ever do to deserve _this_? He had a feeling once their other soulmate got into the picture, sex would become a part of his routine.

"I tried to warn you, don't give in on everything bunny wants."

Joshua sat on that for a while. He doodled idly in his notebook, stirring through things in his mind, until Jun nudged him.

"You OK?"

Joshua nodded slowly, still in his own mind. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Pretty sure your grades won't be. Didn't you say you had class soon?"

Joshua snapped out of it. "What? Yes, class. I should probably get going. I'll talk to you sometime later." Joshua packed away his notebook and highlighters, then headed to the door.

 

When Joshua left his class, he took two steps up the hallway before someone called out to him.

"Shua!"

Joshua turned around and saw Junghan sitting on the floor, his back against the hallway wall. Junghan stood up. Joshua couldn't help but smile -- Junghan looked so genuinely happy it was infectious.

"Well this is a nice surprise," Joshua stated as he readjusted his grip on his bag.

Junghan's grin widened and he reached a hand out to lace Joshua's fingers with his own. He leaned in to press a kiss to Joshua's cheek. Joshua heard the students filing out of the room two steps behind them, heard them whisper and murmur about Junghan's new boy toy. He distinctly heard someone comment that "at least this guy's not _old_ ".

Joshua felt himself flush. Didn't Junghan notice people were talking about them? Who was Junghan that people talked about him?

Junghan laughed, squeezed Joshua's hand, then pulled him in closer. They walked down the hallway, hand in hand.

"Don't worry, they're all just upset because I won't have sex with any of them," Junghan told him once they'd left the building.

Joshua stifled a laugh. "Do you know how conceited that makes you sound?"

Junghan shrugged and knocked his shoulder into Joshua's. "It's still true."

They made their way off campus and walked aimlessly for a while, exchanging jokes and stories. Junghan would point something out, his face bright, and Joshua would huddle in closer to Junghan because _damn_  it was getting cold. Junghan had an anecdote for every spot, it seemed.

"What are your plans for the rest of the night?" Junghan asked while they were stopped at a green light.

"Not sure, probably study?"

"Do you _have_ to study?"

"Don't you?"

Junghan shook his head. "What? No, I flirt with my professors so they give me good marks on assignments."

"I thought you said you didn't do old guys," Joshua teased, smirking.

Junghan smacked Joshua's arm playfully. "I don't _do_  old guys. I flirt with them for --" Suddenly, his face fell. "I'm going to start having to pay attention, aren't I? Now that you and I are act _ually_ a thing."

Joshua stopped. He didn't like what Junghan was implying. Not one bit. But he didnt want to bring it up -- better to have it only implied their romantic relationship didn't matter until they'd done something sexual than to have it confirmed.

Junghan looked back at Joshua, barely a step in front of him. "You OK?" he asked.

Joshua nodded. Of course he was OK. He simply didn't like the idea of what his soulmate had implied, was all. Nothing major.

Joshua squeezed Junghan's hand and continued walking forward.

"I don't actually flirt with my professors. I study when it's not busy at work or when I'm on the bus or trains alone."

Joshua nodded, it really didn't bother him either way in that moment.

"I thought you should know. I'm not -- that I'm loyal and our relationship matters to me."

Joshua turned to Junghan and gave him a kiss. "I know, if it didn't you probably wouldn't have come to pick me up from class."

They walked in silence until they reached a bus stop. Junghan sat down and dragged Joshua with him. He rested his head on Joshua's shoulder. The two watched the world go by for a short while. Saw people scurrying through the cold, saw people moving about in the building across from them, heard snatches of conversation as people passed by.

They sat in silence, their fingers intertwined, until Junghan took in a shuddering breath.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Really?"

Junghan hesitated before he placed a chaste kiss on Joshua's cheek.

Joshua didn't know what to say or how to react. Junghan probably only thought he was falling in love because of the handjob yesterday.

"I wanted to tell you yesterday after you jerked me off, but I thought it would be too cliche," Junghan explained.

"And this isn't?"

Junghan chuckled and shouldered Joshua. "It's less cliche. A-- are you?"

"Cliche? Very."

Junghan pouted, "You know what I mean."

Joshua smiled and stroked Junghan's hair, then kissed his forehead. Joshua liked Junghan, but love? It was a bit soon to be falling in love, wasn't it?

"You're the most precious thing I have in Korea," Joshua said instead.

Junghan cleared his throat. "Can you stay over at mine tonight? Mum's got work and dad's away again," he asked, looking down as he fiddled with Joshua's hand.

"Yeah, I can stay over," Joshua answered. He realised he was probably signing himself up to give Junghan another handjob, but Junghan would be lonely if Joshua didn't spend the night with him.

Joshua was a big boy, a young man, and he knew his actions would have consequences when he'd pushed ahead with something he wasn't comfortable doing.

 

***

 

It wasn't so bad the second time, stroking Junghan off. Not if Joshua focused on Junghan's little noises, sharp intakes of breath, the pleasure he was giving Junghan. Penises were just bits of body like an arm, leg, or finger, weren't they?

What was gross was getting jizz on his hand.

 

"You sure you don't want me to return the favour? Or give you head?" Junghan asked after they'd cleaned up the mess.

"I'm fine," Joshua answered as he pulled an exercise book out of his bag. "Kinda want to study."

Junghan wrapped an arm around Joshua's shoulders and placed a kiss on his jaw. "That's my square soulmate. Speaking of, what do you think our other one's going to be like?"

Joshua shrugged as he flipped through the notebook looking for his pages of notes.

"I bet it's a he, and I hope he's hot and kind."

Joshua let out a bark of laughter. "That's all you need in a soulmate? Someone hot and kind?"

"Don't forget male. But yeah, it'll round us out."

Joshua found the page he was looking for. "Do I get an explanation?" he asked.

"OK, so for balance, you need someone who's smart, someone who's nice, and someone's who's good in bed, then you need hotness. You're hot and smart, I'm hot and good in the sack, so the other guy has to be hot and nice."

"How do you know I'm not the nice soulmate?" Joshua jested.

Junghan snorted. "Trust me, neither of us are the nice soulmate."

 

Nothing much interesting happened the next handful of days, bar Jun calling everyone to the cafe after it was closed to get samples of soulmate marks or something for an assignment. Joshua hadn't really been paying attention, he'd simply done what he was asked. He'd been watching the silent drama between Vernon and Seungkwan, who hadn't spoken in weeks.

There was a moment, after Joshua and Vernon returned to the Chois', when Joshua thought he'd helped Vernon realise his feelings for Seungkwan. But, that passed quickly because the kid was denser than cement.

 

Things seemed a little monotonous on Monday, so to break up his schedule a bit Joshua decided to go somewhere other than the cafe for his break between classes.

Joshua found his way to a McDonald's. It'd had been a while since he'd had anything that greasy and heart attack inducing -- since he'd started studying nutrition, actually. Most of him felt a little disgusted at the thought of eating anything from the fast food restaurant, but it was cold outside and it was crowded and warm inside and a small part of him missed the atmosphere of fast food places.

His inner child, he guessed. Or just younger him in general.

Once he'd ordered and sat down, he took the opportunity to observe what was going on around him as he picked at his cheap burger. There were a few young people like him, a handful of businessmen, and what appeared to be a group of mums with at least half a dozen kids between them.

Joshua listened to the cacophony, heard the mother's yelling out to the playground to tell off their kids, heard the businessmen making deals and solving newspaper puzzles, with a man's voice making its way above the rest.

Then suddenly, something brushed against his leg. He looked under the table and saw a small child crawling at top speed under the tables, in amongst everyone's feet.

"Gotcha, you little rascal!" a man shouted playfully. The child under the tables squealed. Then, something grabbed at Joshua's legs and wrapped around them.

Joshua may or may not have screamed.


	14. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! Mentions of marijuana, referenced as weed if it makes a difference

Seungcheol's phone started ringing. He cursed and picked it up. "What's up?" He didn't need to check who it was -- just before eight on a Monday morning? It could only be Wonwoo.

"Hey, you got some, right?" Wonwoo asked.

Seungcheol groaned. "Yeah, dude, I put some away for you, like always. I have to look after Mr Park's toddler today, though. You've got half an hour before I have to leave."

Wonwoo chuckled. "Single DILF Mr Park?"

"Yeah, him." Wonwoo snickered on the other end. "He's not interested in me! Wonwoo, I think he's got a date."

"Ask him if he'll give you extra if you give him head."

"Pretty sure that's illegal."

"So's selling weed, but you're desperate enough you'll do that."

"Shut up before I smoke yours on you," Seungcheol threatened, rolling off his couch. He only really sold weed to Wonwoo when he was strapped for cash.

"We both know you haven't smoked weed since you left highschool. Twenty five thousand for the bag, right?"

Seungcheol tutted as he walked over to his wardrobe. "Actually, I got stoned with Hoonie the night of his graduation 'cause he was scared as fuck of the future and I had to calm him down somehow. The bags are thirty, you know that."

Wonwoo didn't reply.

"Hey, you there?" Seungcheol asked. He heard a sharp intake of breath and yapping. Shit, Wonwoo was scared of dogs.

"Hey, dude, you OK? You need me to come find you?" Seungcheol pulled some clothes on -- Mr Park wouldn't mind if he took his toddler out for a walk.

There was a couple seconds before Seungcheol heard laughter from someone that wasn't Wonwoo on the other end. "I'm fine. Hot guy. Be over this evening," Wonwoo murmured followed by the sound of beeping.

Seungcheol breathed deeply through his nose -- he needed money _soon_. He was almost out of cigarettes, three measly, half smoked ones were all he had. He couldn't wait until the evening, or even a few hours until Mr Park paid him. He _needed_ nicotine.

 

***

 

Seungcheol was sitting on Jihoon's lounge room floor, back against the couch, waiting for Jihoon to finish setting up the recording equipment in his cheap home studio in the spare room. Seungcheol had to lay down the rap for a guide track for some idol group.

He heard Jihoon's front door open and in came Wonwoo, some kid even taller than him trailing nervously behind.

"So this _kid_ is the reason I haven't seen you in almost a week?" Seungcheol teased Wonwoo, grabbing a cigarette out of Jihoon's packet on the floor. Wonwoo hadn't even been around to pick up his weed.

Wonwoo nodded and opened his mouth to retort, but the giant behind him beat him to it. "Yeah, sorry about that -- I've just been so excited to meet my soulmate! I thought I'd meet them later in life, when I was twenty four or thirty or something."

Seungcheol laughed. "Nah, it's fine -- probably better I haven't seen him. We get up to too much trouble together." He held the packet of cigarettes out to Wonwoo, who shook his head and nodded towards his soulmate. Seungcheol shrugged and tossed the packet back on the floor. Wonwoo's loss.

Wonwoo sat down on Jihoon's couch. Wonwoo's soulmate quickly joined him, flopping onto the couch and resting his head in Wonwoo's lap.

"No, abso-fucking-lutely not," Jihoon deadpanned from the makeshift recording studio. "Dogs should be kept on leashes, but Mingyu's a _puppy_  -- is he even toilet trained? Get him out before he makes a mess." Jihoon wheeled out of the room on his swivel office chair, laptop clutched in his hands.

Seungcheol chuckled, so _this_  was Mingyu. In the six days since Wonwoo had met him, Seungcheol had only heard Wonwoo refer to him as his soulmate or babe. Jihoon had, for a while now, been fondly complaining of a rambunctious Mingyu. What a coincidence.

"So this Mingyu, Wonwoo's soulmate, is the Mingyu you whine about," Seungcheol pointed out, showing he'd put the pieces together. "That Seungkwan kid's friend?"

Jihoon nodded absently, his eyes dropping to the corner of his computer screen where it told the time. "Shit, it's Sunday. I need you all to scram. I need to pick him up." Jihoon stood up, placed his laptop carefully on his chair, got his keys and phone, and shoved them in his back pocket. "You guys can leave first."

Wonwoo nodded, getting the hint, and shoved a pouting Mingyu off him. They got up and left the room, Wonwoo murmuring something into Mingyu's ear.

"You can stay, I was just going to --"

"Do you like him?" Seungcheol asked, knowing Jihoon would understand he was referring to Seungkwan. He lit the cigarette he'd stolen from Jihoon's packet.

Jihoon shook his head. "No, of course not -- he's a _kid_  and you know I don't do... Feelings like that." Jihoon held his hand out for Seungcheol's cigarette. Seungcheol scooted closer and held the cancer stick up to Jihoon's mouth, who leant forward to take a drag.

"And, I mean, the kids trying to make his best friend jealous 'cause he's in love with the dickhead."

Seungcheol chuckled, choking on some smoke. "Why's the kid's friend a dickhead?"

Jihoon snatched the cigarette out of Seungcheol's grip. "He doesn't realise he's in love with Kwan, doesn't realise Kwan's in love with him, doesn't even realise he's fucking jealous whenever Kwan _looks_  at me. The kid's got it bad but is too fucking dense. I swear his emotion receptors or some shit's made of bloody cement."

Jihoon stood up and passed the cigarette to Seungcheol. "I've really gotta go. You know what the fuck you're doing with my equipment, get the rap done and you can stay here for the day. I'll message you sometime."

Seungcheol took another drag as Jihoon left his own house, glad his friend trusted him and suddenly reminiscent of the days just after Jihoon had turned sixteen.

 

***

 

Seungcheol was sitting at a table in some dingy bar with Wonwoo and Jihoon. He'd gotten off stage less than five minutes ago. Right then, he really just wanted to enjoy a beer and avoid the other rappers. He'd tanked so bad the only people who'd cheered were the drunks who obviously knew nothing about rap.

"Yo, dude, great stage tonight," some kid (who couldn't even be old enough to be let into a place like this) called out. Seungcheol wasn't sure if it was a genuine compliment or jeering.

"If you liked it that much go fucking download it!" Jihoon called back and gave the kid the finger.

Wonwoo smacked Jihoon's arm and took his beer. "OK, you're cut off. You can't just do that shit, someone'll get angry and throw a punch one day."

Jihoon shrugged and wrestled Seungcheol's beer out of his grip. "I'll take 'em then."

Seungcheol burst out in laughter. "Jihoon, you --"

"Remember that day I left you on your arse in that alley? I'm fucking full of rage and danger." Seungcheol shut his mouth. He did remember that day -- it was Jihoon's second time being drunk and Seungcheol had tried to take a puff of his joint. Years later and his ego was still bruised from it.

Wonwoo stood up. "C'mon, let's get out of here before I have to stop a fight." He reached for Jihoon's arm and tried to drag him to stand up.

"Just 'cause I'm little don't mean you can manhandle me," Jihoon protested. Seungcheol stood up, the situation reminding him a little too much of the days after Jihoon had turned sixteen.

"Hey, Hoonie," he stooped over a little. "You want a piggyback? For old times sake?" Jihoon nodded and clambered onto Seungcheol's back.

Seungcheol gripped Jihoon's legs and stumbled out of the bar, Wonwoo following to make sure Jihoon didn't try start anything from his elevated position. They made their way to a bus stop.

"Hey, guys, maybe we shouldn't bother everyone else. Let's just walk," Wonwoo suggested, already guiding Seungcheol to his apartment.

When they eventually reached Seungcheol's apartment, Wonwoo unfolded Seungcheol's couch so Seungcheol could place Jihoon down on it.

"We really haven't changed much in the last few years, have we?" Wonwoo mused, getting blankets out of Seungcheol's wardrobe.

"No, we haven't. I still suck at rapping and I'm still hauling Jihoon's drunk arse around at the end of the night." Seungcheol pushed Jihoon to the side of the foldout couch and laid down in the empty space.

"I told you not to perform that song. I told you it wasn't ready. But did you listen? Nooo. Why listen to Jihoon? Never mind that he's the one who gets idol companies asking him to make tracks -- he's the youngest and only started making music because of _S.Coups_." Jihoon kicked out at Seungcheol, hitting him in the shin.

"Next time, listen to Jihoon."

Wonwoo laughed. "You really need to stop with the third person thing now, Hoonie."

"Jihoon will do whatever the _fuck_  Jihoon feels like doing."

Wonwoo spread the blankets over the two men on the foldout couch then shuffled over to Seungcheol's bar fridge. "Look, I have to leave -- Seungcheol I'm taking this container of leftover takeaway food as payment for getting you and Jihoon home safe."

Seungcheol groaned a noise of consent -- he was in bed and just wanted to sleep after such a disastrous night. He reached out an arm to find Jihoon and pulled his oldest friend close.

The lights shut off and Seungcheol heard his door click closed -- Wonwoo was such a good friend.

"What did we do deserve Wonwoo?" he asked aloud.

Jihoon laughed bitterly. " _You_  don't deserve him. I helped him write lyrics when he tried starting a trashy band in high school. You, on the other hand, introduced him to cigarettes, alcohol, and other nasty drugs."

"Tonight was very similar to when you were sixteen, wasn't it?"

Jihoon wriggled out of Seungcheol's grip. "Almost every night is a repeat of a night that happened when I was sixteen."

Seungcheol rolled over onto his side, his back facing Jihoon. "It's my fault, isn't it? You and Wonwoo are growing up and I'm stuck at bad influence seventeen year old delinquent."

Jihoon said nothing. The silence spoke for him.

"I'm trying to find a job, but -- it's hard. I'm lazy. I don't even know if I've got a record."

Seungcheol felt something press against his back and assumed it must be Jihoon's forehead.

"You don't have a record, you dumbfuck. You've never even talked to a cop before."

 

When Seungcheol woke up that morning and found only beer in his miniature fridge, he sat down on his floor and cried. That container of leftover take away food was supposed to last him until tomorrow when he was meant to go around and babysit Mr Park's little girl.

It wasn't Wonwoo's fault, he didn't know. If Seungcheol hadn't been so drunk and tired he would've told Wonwoo and Wonwoo would've left it there for him.

Seungcheol's door swung open, and in came Jihoon, his small arms laden with a bag of rice and some cheap vegetables. The man was an angel.

 

***

 

Seungcheol's car wouldn't start. Seungcheol's car wouldn't start and Mr Park's toddler was crying in the back seat.

"I want McDonald's!" she yelled.

If Seungcheol were honest, he had no idea what her name was. He babysat her at least once a week, had for the past year and a bit. He hadn't caught her name the first time, and she'd been too shy for him ask her. Eventually it got to the point he was too embarrassed to ask the little rascal or Mr Park.

So Seungcheol had decided to call her 'little rascal' in place of a name. It worked perfectly for both of them.

"I want McDonald's! Seungcheol, I want McDonald's! Now!" Little Rascal whined.

"I'm trying, but the car isn't working," Seungcheol told her as he turned the key again.

Little Rascal made an indignant noise. Seungcheol banged his steering wheel with his open palms. He undid his seatbelt, opened the car door, and kicked the side if his shitbucket before going around to the bonnet.

He had no idea what did what beyond the engine making the car go, so he decided to thump everything in frustration.

He got back in the car, much calmer than he had been a moment ago, and turned the key in the ignition. He heard the motor sputter to life. Little Rascal clapped in excitement, and Seungcheol put his seatbelt back on. He glanced backward to see Little Rascal secure in her booster seat, then closed his door.

They putted through the streets to the McDonald's with the nice playground. It was usually fairly busy and full of mothers and children, so Little Rascal liked it.

While Seungcheol was ordering Little Rascal's Happy Meal, she decided to go off and play. Seungcheol let her -- despite her nickname she was usually a fairly good kid. When their food was paid for and ready, Seungcheol took the tray and headed to the tables just outside the playground.

He couldn't spot Little Rascal. Shit, Mr Park would kill him if he lost his daughter. /Shit/.

He caught a flash of colour under the table a bunch of men in suits were at. Seungcheol kept his eye on Little Rascal as he moved back inside the main restaurant.

"Little Rascal, if you don't get out here and eat your Happy Meal, I'm coming to get you!" he shouted above the din. He got a couple stares, mostly from the group of mums with kids, but that didn't matter because Little Rascal looked right at Seungcheol. She'd given him a cheeky grin before scurrying off under a different table.

He called for her a couple more times, not angry but wanting her to hear him, before he gave in to her games and got down on all fours. He crawled under the tables as quick as he could, trying not to cause too much of a ruckus.

He got glared at and kicked at before Little Rascal stopped and turned. She made a funny face and poked her tongue out.

"Got you, Little Rascal!" Seungcheol called playfully as he lunged at her, reaching his arms out to wrap them around her to make sure he caught her.

Little Rascal moved at the last second, and instead his arms wrapped around someone's legs.

The person screamed, Seungcheol screamed, and Little Rascal just looked very pleased with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I quickly just say even though I don't respond to most comments, I really appreciate all of them? I really wish I could respond to every comment, but I'm an awkward bean who nine times out of ten doesn't know how to respond to a comment.


	15. Chapter 15

Joshua had never been kicked out of _a_ _nywhere_  before. He didn't even know you _could_  get kicked out of a McDonald's.

Yet there he was, standing outside of a McDonald's he wasn't allowed back into any time soon because he'd "caused a disturbance". The staff hadn't even listened when he'd tried to explain that he wasn't with the man with the rambunctious kid.

"I'm really sorry, I had no idea she'd move," the man apologised for what had to be the third time.

Joshua nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket to have something to do with his hands. "It's fine, I just never got to finish my burger."

The man shot Joshua a sheepish look. "Sorry about that --"

"Don't worry, I was pretty much finished anyway," Joshua butted in. The apology count didn't need to get any higher.

Joshua shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to do next. He should probably just leave -- that would be the logical thing to do. But, there was something about the man that made Joshua want to stay around him. There was something familiar about him, something oddly comforting even though Joshua was more than ninety nine percent sure he'd never even seen the stranger in his life.

Out the corner of his eye, Joshua saw the toddler pull on the man's pant leg. The man knelt down, and the toddler whispered something into his ear. The man straightened, blushed, and picked the small child up.

"Hey, uh, can I -- it's fine if the answer is no, look at me. I'm a mess -- that's not the point." The man took a deep breath. "Can I get your number?"

Joshua shoved his hands into his pockets, unable to come up with a suitable answer.

The toddler let out a peal of laughter and leant in to say something to the man again. The man chuckled in a way that sounded self conscious, then turned his attention back to Joshua.

"Right, sorry, that was weird. Hi, I'm Seungcheol, and little rascal here think's I should get your number. Or at least try make it up to you that I got you kicked out of McDonald's."

"Seungcheol, really, it's fine. Don't worry. New experiences build character."

Seungcheol's jaw dropped. "Are you telling me you've never been kicked out of somewhere before? Or just that you've never been kicked out of a McDonald's?" His tone was more than a little incredulous.

"I've never been kicked out of anywhere before."

Seungcheol's eyes where almost popping out of their sockets. "Damn, no wonder you look so awkward. It's no big deal, just don't come back here for a couple days or something. Really sorry if you were a regular."

Joshua chuckled. "It's fine, really, I was just walking around and got hungry. Never been here before. I'm Joshua, by the way."

"Well, Joshua, I really need to make it up to you, getting you kicked out of somewhere for the first time. I don't have much money on me at the moment, but I could give you a lift somewhere?"

Joshua should've said no, he really should have, but there was something familiar and trustworthy about Seungcheol. He found himself following Seungcheol the couple of metres to Seungcheol's car and reading him directions to the cafe off Maps.

("Are you sure it's safe?" Joshua had asked when he'd seen which car was Seungcheol's.

Seungchehoul had nodded. "Yeah, of course it is. It's got working brakes and decent tyres." Joshua tried not to wrinkle his nose up at the smell of cigarettes and the marks on the seats that were clearly from someone putting cigarette butts out on them. That would be rude, and Joshua wasn't rude.)

"Do you want to come in? They have really good coffee here, I'll pay for you. Driving me here was really too much. I'll even get the little one a muffin or something," Joshua found himself offering just before he got out the car.

He kicked himself. That was too much like flirting, wasn't it? It wasn't intentional, he was just trying to be nice, but it definitely had the potential to be interpreted as flirting.

"Yeah, muffin!" the toddler shouted from her booster seat in the back. Seungcheol let out a defeated sigh.

"I guess little rascal made the decision, didn't she? I'll pay you back somehow." Seungcheol cut the motor and undid his seatbelt, then twisted to help the little child get out.

The cafe was about half full, creating a good volume of chatter and quiet chuckles.

Joshua passed Seungcheol some money. "Just go up to the counter and order something for yourselves, I'll pick out a good table."

Seungcheol nodded and walked off, the toddler held tightly at his hip so she couuldn't go crawling under tables. Joshua looked around, trying to find a table away from everyone else. He saw Jun wiping down a table tucked away into a corner and decided it looked like a good spot.

Jun gave him a wolfish grin when he pulled out a chair and sat down. "You seriously need to get a life. Junghan doesn't get off for another forty five minutes."

"That's actually what I'm doing, Jun. Making a new friend, getting to know someone new," Joshua replied smoothly.

Jun chuckled. "Right, and are you playing a game to figure out how many different ways you can say that?" He straightened and shoved the sponge he'd been using to clean the table into his back pocket. Then he pulled out a pen and notebook. "So, what can I get for you today?"

Joshua shrugged. "Just a coffee, I guess. I had a burger before I came here."

Jun nodded as he wrote it down. "The usual, I'm guessing?" Joshua made an affirmative noise. "I'll get that to you as soon as I can." Then Jun bowed to the seat across from Joshua's. "Enjoy your invisible company," he smirked before walking off.

Joshua clenched his fist and shook his head. That smartarse.

When Seungcheol came to the table, toddler still resting on his hip and a strange expression on his face, Junghan was trailing behind. Seungcheol sat down, and placed the toddler on his lap. She squirmed.

"I'm not having you get us kicked out of a nice place like this, little rascal," Seungcheol told her. She pouted, but stopped wriggling about. Seungcheol pet her head and gave her a muffin.

Junghan placed two cups of coffee down on the table and placed a kiss to Joshua's cheek. "Shua, guess what!" he beamed.

"Do you know Seungcheol somehow?" Joshua asked. It wouldn't surprise him, Junghan knew a lot of people.

Junghan shook his head and placed two little pieces of translucent paper down on the table. Joshua recognised them as the paper used to check soulmate marks and thumbprints against each other. He leant in closer and saw faint black lines that traced out thumprints.

He looked from Junghan to Seungcheol then back to Junghan. "Did you two..?"

Junghan nodded. Seungcheol was watching the exchange with what look nervousness.

"Did they match?"

Again, Junghan nodded. "Jun checked them for us, he's gotten good at telling really quick if the mark and thumbprint match up properly." Joshua nodded slowly, he felt like a stone had just been dropped into his stomach. Seungcheol was their other soulmate. He'd just brought their other soulmate right to Junghan.

They were going to have sex soon.

(Joshua had gone along with Junghan until it was a good time to explain himself, to get Junghan to understand he didn't want to have sex. Then he'd brushed it under the rug and forgotten about it and just gone along with Junghan because it never seemed like a good time. And now he was going to have sex, probably sometime soon by the way Junghan was acting.)

"Are all three of us soulmates? Or? 'Cause I've got two marks."

Joshua and Junghan turned their attentions to Seungcheol.

"Well, Junghan and I are soulmates and both of us have two marks. And he compared our marks that aren't each other's and they're the same," Joshua answered.

"So, yeah." Then Seungcheol turned to the toddler in his lap. "Hear that, little rascal? These two men are my soulmates." The toddler clapped and shrieked, then went back to spreading muffin crumbs all over herself and Seungcheol.

"I should probably get back to work, it's still pretty busy. Shua, make sure Cheollie doesn't leave before I finish." Junghan kissed Joshua on the cheek, squeezed Seungcheol's shoulder, and strutted back to the counter.

"He gets attached fast," Joshua told Seungcheol, who was looking a little startled. Joshua assumed it was from Junghan calling him Cheollie.

"Really? How long have you known him?"

Joshua counted back in his head. "Not quite a month, I don't think."

Seungcheol nodded. "You seem quite close already." He seemed nervous. Joshua could understand why, the poor man was probably trying to figure out how he'd slot into Joshua and Junghan's relationship.

Joshua took a long sip of his coffee, trying to plan out something to say that would reassure Seungcheol.

"Don't worry, we'll get a specialist to double check it and confirm we're all soulmates, then figure it out from there. I've heard things just feel _right_ with your soulmate and work out," Joshua tried.

Seungcheol nodded, readjusted the toddler on his lap, and took a sip from his coffee. "I've heard that too. But, is it true?"

Joshua let out a dry chuckle. "Junghan can be a bit of a handful. He needs lots of attention. But mostly, yeah."

 

***

 

"You guys go on ahead, I've gotta have a smoke," Seungcheol told Joshua and Junghan when they got out of his car at the hospital. It had been time for Seungcheol to return the toddler back to her dad's when Junghan's shift had ended.

Junghan smirked, "We'll stay, smoking's hot. Isn't it, Shua?"

Seungcheol scoffed. "It was a bad habit I picked up when I was younger. It's dumb, not hot."

Joshua nodded. "Exactly. Which is why I'm going on ahead."

Seungcheol smiled as he pulled a packet out of his pocket. "At least one of my soulmates has sense."

Joshua walked away, leaving Seungcheol and Junghan to the smoke. When he got into the hospital he went straight to the receptionist.

"Excuse me? What's the policy on the soulmate specialist here? Is it walk in or do we need an appointment?

The receptionist looked up from the monitor in front of her. "The policy?" She giggled, "Oh, dear, you aren't from around here, are you? As long as it's a public specialist, checking a match is walk in, due to the nature of soulmates. Anything else you need an appointment for."

"Could you point me in the direction of the soulmate specialist's office, then?"

The lady nodded. "Of course, but you'll need the prospective soulmate with you to be able to tell if it"s a match."

"In the car park having a cigarette," Joshua explained.

The lady gave Joshua an understanding look. "You'll want to get her out of that habit soon, especially if she's as young and good looking as you are."

Joshua fidgeted, not feeling a need to correct tge lady. He was going to try encourage Seungcheol to quit, but ultimately there was nothing he could do if Seungcheol didn't want to.

The receptionist straightened, back to business, and told Joshua the directions to get to the specialist's office. Joshua thanked her for her time, and went and sat in one of the chairs by the door to wait for Junghan and Seungcheol.

Joshua didn't have to wait too long before they came in. Joshua stood up when he saw them. "I know how to get to the specialist's office."

Junghan sighed in relief and pecked Joshua's cheek. "You're an angel, Shua."

Joshua walked a little behind the two, breathing through his mouth because the smell of cigarette  _l_ _ingers_ , and gave directions as they went.

It was less than a ten minute procedure before the specialist confirmed the three were soulmates.

Joshua had never felt dread settle in his stomach quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the most cheesy, unrealistic, rom-commy thing I've ever written.


	16. Chapter 16

Junghan clutched onto Joshua as they left the hospital. "This is so great, isn't it? All three of us; soulmates! It's fantastic that Cheollie found us while we're still in the early stages of our relationship!"

"Doesn't stop him looking nervous," Joshua pointed out. Seungcheol looked almost green and Joshua felt a little sorry for him. It couldn't be easy, meeting your soulmates and seeing they looked as happy as he and Junghan did.

Junghan turned to Seungcheol. "Oh, Cheollie, don't be nervous! You'll fit in fine -- we're all soulmates for a reason."

Seungcheol nodded. "That's what I keep telling myself."

Junghan elbowed Seungcheol playfully. "Relax. We can all head back to mine and _get to know each other,_ " he suggested.

Joshua watched Seungcheol's reaction. The man's eyes widened ever so slightly for a split second before he swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why not? It'll be fun." His pace seemed to quicken slightly.

"Fun?" Junghan scoffed. "It'll be more than _fun_. Trust me, being touched by your soulmate is beyond anything else."

"Junghan, do really have to talk so casually about that sort of stuff in public?" Joshua asked as they reached Seungcheol's car and climbed in."Shouldn't this car be locked?" Junghan asked before he leaned forward from the backseat and grazed his lips against Joshua's cheek.

Seungcheol snorted as he started the engine. "Have you seen this car? Would you steal it?"

"Right, I understand. So, do you want directions to mine?"

"Or maybe we should get to know Seungcheol before we take him to your parents' apartment. Where it'll just be us. You know, in case he's a murderer or klepto or something," Joshua suggested.

"Those are nice stereotypes you've got there, Shua. 'Oh, he's got a beaten up car and obvious money troubles so he must be a criminal.'"

Seungcheol shifted in his seat as he made his way out of the car park.

"Junghan, even if he had a Lamborghini I'd want to get to know him better. He could be some kind of gangster to afford a car like that."

Junghan made a noise. "Shua, if he had a Lambo I'd be riding his dick right now, gangster or not."

Seungcheol cleared his throat. "Can somebody please just give me directions? I don't know where I'm supposed to be going and, as Junghan pointed out, obvious money troubles. Fuel is expensive."

Joshua called out the name of the street the Chois lived on.

"Shua, my place is closer. His fuel," Junghan whined.

Joshua couldn't help but smile. He turned in his seat. "Stop acting like you care about his fuel, you're impatient and horny," he teased.

Junghan shrugged and sat back. "Can you blame me? Look at him."

"This all very nice but I don't know this part of the city. Can I _please_  get some directions?" Seungcheol spoke up.

Joshua shot Junghan a pleading look, who rolled his eyes. "OK, but you owe me." Joshua nodded. Junghan leaned forward, rested an elbow on each the front seat shoulders, and started rattling off directions.

As they drove, Joshua took the opportunity to look at Seungcheol. He was a good looking guy, in his own way. He seemed fairly well built under his hoodie. He was well mannered enough. He definitely seemed more along the lines of what Joshua had always imagined his soulmates would be like -- if Joshua ignored the packet of cigarettes in Seungcheol's back pocket.

 

When Seungcheol pulled up, he let out a low breath. Joshua thought he heard Seungcheol mutter something about "fancy arse motherfuckers" under his breath.

They got out the car and walked up the driveway. Joshua hoped Mrs Choi was home like she usually was -- he hadn't grabbed the spare key on his way out that morning. Mr Choi answered the door, a bit unusual because it was earlier than the time Mr Choi usually got home from work.

"Who's the new friend, Joshua?" Mr Choi asked.

"Our other soulmate," Joshua explained as the three stepped inside the house and took their shoes off.

Mr Choi nodded and closed the door behind them. "Then I'll just leave you boys to yourselves," he said before retreating to the loungeroom.

Joshua led his soulmates to his bedroom. He and Junghan watched and listened, slightly amused, as Seungcheol looked around, trying to take in everything at once.

"There aren't any pictures of you around," Seungcheol observed.

"I haven't been here long. Originally I'm from America, just staying with the Chois until I get used to Korea," Joshua explained.

Seungcheol nodded. "Oh, cool."

Junghan cleared his throat and opened Joshua's bedroom door. "Your room still looks so bare."

"It's called minimalism," Joshua retorted as he went over to sit on his bed.

Junghan scoffed, joining him at the end of Joshua's bed. "Two guitars is hardly minimalistic."

They managed to convince Seungcheol to sit in the space between them, then spent some of the afternoon getting to know him. Junghan injected a good number of innuendos into conversation, making Joshua and Seungcheol laugh.

After a while, Joshua stood up. "I've got to use the restroom," he announced. Seungcheol nodded and Junghan didn't even acknowledge Joshua had said something, just continued talking.

On his way back to his room, Joshua heard Vernon talking to his dad in the living room. Curious, Joshua crept closer to eavesdrop.

"Is there anyone you could tell the story to besides your mum?" Mr Choi asked Vernon.

"What story?" Joshua asked and stepped into the room. He couldn't help himself.

"You'll do." Vernon stood up from his place on the couch. The kid looked ready to unload the whole story right then, and that was _not_ something Joshua wanted to sign himself up for -- not with Junghan on his bed alone with Seungcheol.

"I have company, can it wait?"

Vernon flopped down onto the couch, looking very overwhelmed by whatever the story was. "Fine, I'll wait for mum."

Only one topic had gotten Vernon so stressed out whenever it was brought up during their morning walks to the cafe -- Seungkwan. Joshua felt a little sorry for Vernon.

"If it's about Seungkwan we can chat now, it's just Junghan and a new... Friend."

"OK, but can we talk in my room?" Joshua nodded and followed Vernon to his bedroom.

"So, what's up?" Joshua asked, leaning against Vernon's desk.

"I don't know, my head's a mess."

It took a lot of effort on Joshua's part not to snort, Vernon looked so frazzled that his head being a mess sounded like an understatement.

"What new information did you learn today?" Joshua stripped everything right down.

Vernon started pacing. It was a couple seconds before he opened his mouth. "I think Seungkwan might be my soulmate?" tumbled out.

Joshua thought it was funny it had taken so long for Vernon to question it. "This is already too much drama, I have my own soulmates to get back to. So, bye." Joshua felt a little bad for bailing on the kid, but it seemed like something Vernon could sort out on his time. He just needed some time to process things.

"You're bailing on me? Vernon complained as Joshua headed for the door. Then he paused, and tone completely different, asked, "Wait, soulmates? Did you meet the other guy?"

"Mhm, we did. And got checked by a specialist. Please don't interrupt us because Junghan just wants us all to bang but I want to make sure this guy's not a murderer or something before we take him to Junghan's place."

"Have fun," Vernon called as Joshua left the room.

Joshua went back to his room to find a tangle of limbs on his bed. Junghan had a hand up Seungcheol's shirt and Junghan's hair had been pulled out of its ponytail. Joshua leaned against his doorway and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time -- they hadn't even known each other a full three hours.

"There's that Yoon family charm your dad talked about."

The two broke apart, Seungcheol's eyes wide. Junghan wiped spit off his lips and shrugged. "We got bored waiting for you to get back," Junghan said like he was reading out the weather forecast. Joshua snorted, what else was he really expecting from Junghan? He walked over and gave Junghan a kiss, then sat down on the end of his bed. He placed a hand on Seungcheol's knee.

"It's fine, Seungcheol, you can kiss Junghan. You're our soulmate, too."

Junghan pulled Seungcheol back in for a kiss before he could react.

 

***

 

**19 Oct**

8:34 pm  
how bunny goin  
got in ur pnts yet??

  
8:36 pm  
No, Jun. He's still "getting to know" Seungcheol.

8:38 pm  
where r u guys?  
his?

  
8:41 pm  
I'm at the Chois', I've got no idea where those two are.

8:41 pm  
is poor josh jelus?

  
8:42 pm  
What do I have to be jealous about?

  
8:43 pm  
idk  
tht bunnys off w sum1 u two dnt kno v well  
makin out  
nd not w u

8:45 pm  
Jun, that's stupid. Seungcheol's our other soulmate, why would I be jealous? I just don't want to be roped into anything.

  
8:46 pm  
ur so nobl  
bunny'd be jelus if it wer u nd seungvheol

  
8:47 pm  
u wnna come round mine?  
iv got gud snax nd cheap wine  
nd no minghao

  
8:48 pm  
I've got things I should be doing, sorry.

  
8:49 pm  
dnt apologise  
weve all got thngs to do

 

***

 

**19 Oct**

10:42 pm  
cheollie just left mine  
dam hes a gud kissa  
like  
im ded

  
10:43 pm  
That's good, Junghan.

  
10:44 pm  
u ok?

  
10:45 pm  
ur nt upset by it rite?  
nd loosen up w ur texts  
geez u rnt ritin an essay

  
10:47 pm  
I'm fine, Junghan. just studying  
Loose enough for u?

  
10:47 pm  
wow u didnt capitalise a word after a period  
nd u wrote u instad of you  
so loose

  
10:48 pm  
Let me live  
Pls

  
10:48 pm  
omg!1! a pls

  
10:49 pm  
I'm just trying to study and I honestly feel so attacked run

  
10:50 pm  
oh  
u got autocorrect  
dam  
nyway  
cheollies a gud kissa  
like dam gud  
u gotta make out w him sumtime

  
10:51 pm  
Added it to my to do list

  
10:51 pm  
dont b a smartass  
soo...  
how soon do u rekon is too soon to have sex w cheolloe  
???

  
10:54 pm  
I don't know, wait til he initiates something? Don't want to freak him out. Y coming on too string, you know?

  
10:55 pm  
is tgt a coupl typos?  
my precious virgin nervous?  
its ok  
vheollie said hes bin w a guy bfor  
well guide u thru it

  
10:56 pm  
b gentl and shit

 

Joshua threw his phone to the other end of his bed. Junghan's "precious virgin" _was_ nervous. He didn't want to have sex, but their other soulmate was in the picture and he'd promised Junghan.

Maybe sex wouldn't be as gross as he'd always imagined, maybe he'd get used to it. The semen would be confined by a condom, and he could deal with sweat. It surely couldn't be as bad as he'd imagined it. Maybe he would even enjoy it?

  
Joshua realised he hadn't answered Junghan, which was never a good thing to not do, so he picked his phone back up to type out a quick goodnight. It was still a bit early for Junghan to believe Joshua was actually going to bed, but Junghan thankfully let it slide and texted a goodnight back.

 

***

 

Seungcheol's tiny apartment reeked of cigarettes. Joshua wrinkled up his nose as he stepped inside and toed off his shoes.

Seungcheol went over to his wardrobe and grabbed a can of deodorant off the top. "Sorry," he apologised as he sprayed it around the room. "I forgot. I'll try to air it out a bit next time I know you're coming around."

Junghan snorted as he went over to a foldout couch and crawled underneath the covers. "It's cold outside -- the apartment'll be freezing if you open the window."

"Joshua doesn't like the smell. It's not like I'll die, I own blankets and jumpers."

Joshua watched while they talked. He admired Junghan's ability to climb into what he assumed must be Seungcheol's bed -- there was one other door in the small apartment that presumably led to the bathroom, so the foldout couch _had_  to be where Seungcheol slept.

Seungcheol noticed Joshua was idling at his front door. "You can sit on the bed like Junghan, or you can take a seat at the table." Seungcheol motioned to a small coffee table that was closer to Seungcheol's fridge than it was to his bed. Joshua made his way over to the low coffee table and sat down. He placed his backpack down next to him and pulled out a couple of his textbooks and his notebook.

"You study too much, Shua," Junghan scoffed. "Come join me and Cheollie -- you haven't kissed him yet. I promise it's an experience."

"Joshua probably just wants to graduate with a good grade," Seungcheol defended Joshua.

"Graduating is graduating, even if you only just make the cut. Besides, Shua's already studied all the stuff his classes are covering right now back in America, right?"

Joshua sighed, "I studied it all in English though. I don't now the Korean terms for all this stuff." He shuffled around to face Junghan better.

"Please, Shua? Just for a little bit. Cheollie hasn't kissed you yet either," Junghan pouted.

Joshua weighed up his options. He enjoyed kissing, and Seungcheol was apparently v _ery_  good at it. But, there was a very real possibility it would lead to sex. Joshua stood up with a sigh that was put on more for show than anything else. There was no use worrying about something that wasn't certain yet, he'd enjoy just kissing while he could.

"If Joshua doesn't want to we shouldn't make him," Seungcheol spoke up.

"He's just being dramatic -- he doesn't do things he doesn't want to."

Seungcheol looked to Joshua, who by now was sitting on the edge of Seungcheol's bed. Joshua nodded and Seungcheol seemed reassured. He made his way over to the bed and settled by Junghan.

"So, how is this going to wor--"

Seungcheol found himself interrupted by Junghan sucking at his neck.

Seungcheol glanced at Junghan, gave a fond sort of smile as he rolled his eyes like already knew to expect that from Junghan, and motioned for Joshua to move closer.

"Joshua's more of a romantic than that," Junghan said as he ghosted his mouth over Seungcheol's throat. "He likes to cuddle and make out while watching movies and shit. He has standards."

"I can't even count how many times I've been ambushed at the door when I've gone to visit you!"

Junghan smirked. "It's sweet, your soulmate missing you and being so enamoured with you that he can't help but to express it as soon as he can, or some shit." Junghan's focus shifted to Seungcheol. "What I _meant,_  is that Shua likes things mushy and romantic. We'll probably have to have candles and all that romcom goop when we take his virginity."

Seungcheol pulled back from Junghan, his eyes wide. "Joshua's a virgin?"

Junghan nodded. "Yeah, its great, isn't it? We get to be the first people to touch him and find out what he likes and hear all his little noises."

Joshua squirmed as he listened to Junghan. "Is it really such a big deal, me being a virgin?"

Junghan nodded, "It definitely is. It's like... I can't explain, it's just fun and exciting."

"Or fucking terrifying. You probably have expectations for sex and we have to live up to them," Seungcheol fretted.

Joshua leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Seungcheol's cheek. "It's fine. I don't need my first time to be special or anything."

Junghan placed a hand on Seungheol's thigh. "See? He's fine. Now can you two just make out already?"

Seungcheol gave Joshua a look, almost like he was reluctant to even _kiss_  him now that he knew Joshua was a virgin.

"I've kissed people before, Seungcheol," Joshua assured him.

Junghan smirked and whispered something into Seungcheol's ear before leaning towards Joshua and kissing him. Junghan nipped at his lip, so Joshua opened his mouth and let him in. When Junghan pulled away the two of them were panting.

  
Junghan pecked Seungcheol's temple and patted his back encouragingly. "See? Our Shua can handle himself."

Seungcheol nodded dumbly and leaned towards Joshua slowly, then grazed his lips against Joshua's. Josh placed a hand on Seungcheol's cheek, the other on the bed to support his weight, and swiped his tongue across Seungcheol's bottom lip. The other man opened his mouth and Joshua slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Joshua heard Junghan make a noise of delight, almost like a squeal.

Almost immediately Joshua pulled away, trying not to scrunch up his face too much.

"I can't kiss you while you taste like smoke."

Seungcheol shot up and bolted to his bathroom.

Junghan chuckled. "Must've been a long time since the last time he got laid. He's so _eager_."

Something dropped in the bottom of Joshua's stomach. "Are we gonna -- now?"

Junghan shook his head. "Unless you want to?"

Joshua took a deep breath through his nose, trying to hide his nervousness from Junghan.

"Don't worry, Shua. The first time is the worst but you've got your two experienced soulmates to help you out."

Seungcheol reappeared, his mouth minty fresh. "What are we talking about?"

"I'm telling Joshua not to be nervous about his first time because we both know what we're doing."

Seungcheol nodded and opened his mouth like he was going to say something. Joshua leaned forward and captured his lips with his own. Joshua preferred kissing much more than discussing sex.

Seungcheol was a good kisser. A very good kisser. Making out with him was different from making out with Junghan. Where Junghan was mostly teasing and playful, Seungcheol was warm and commanding.

"Oh my god, he's so _fucking_  receptive. He's so fucking -- just. Imagine having _sex_ with him, Junghan." Seungcheol moaned when they pulled apart for breath.

"How else do you think I've gotten through not having sex since I met him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?  
> Back again?  
> I'm back  
> Back again.
> 
> (I know, I'm lame, I cringe at myself daily.)
> 
> I was gone for two months, which I really apologise for. I wish I had an excuse, but I just didn't realise how quickly time was passing. I'm aiming for weekly updates now, though. Hopefully I can pull through. Aah, anyone remember the AITS days when I updated multiple times a week?


	17. Chapter 17

Joshua recoiled.

Seungcheol seemed to sober up almost instantly. He gave Joshua an apologetic look, his eyes soft.

Joshua's eyes flickered over to Junghan. "Is sex the only thing you think about?" he asked Junghan, trying to keep his tone casual and teasing. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it definitely wasn't a positive emotion.

"Not the only thing, but it's pretty high up there."

Seungcheol let out a small puff of air and stood up. "How about we all just have a drink and chat. We're soulmates, but I don't know the two of you very well yet." Seungcheol walked over to his mini fridge and pulled out a couple cans of beer.

"Relationships aren't just physical, are they? C'mon, come sit at the table." Seungcheol placed both cans down on the coffee table and grabbed a third one before nudging the fridge closed as he sat down.

Junghan nodded. "Sounds like a great idea, doesn't it? Have a couple drinks, loosen up, get to know each other." He stopped by Joshua and placed a hand on Joshua's shoulder.

"I didn't mean it in a gross way, Shua. I meant that when I jerk off, a lot of the time I think about you and what you'll be like when we screw."

Hesitantly, Joshua nodded. "I understand, Junghan. I guess I took it the wrong way." He wasn't sure why, but it still sat wrong with him. Maybe it had been the way Junghan had phrased it, or the careless tone he'd said it in.

Junghan smiled and moved his hand from Joshua's shoulder to his cheek, then leaned in and kissed him. "C'mon, Shua, let's go get to know Cheollie."

The three sat and talked, discussing their interests and happenings in their lives.

 

"So you're Jihoon's unemployed rapper friend!" Junghan exclaimed after Seungcheol said something about a track his best friend was working on. "Jihoon said you performed it before it was ready and it sucked."

Joshua would have told Junghan to be nice, but Junghan was already tipsy. He'd learned tipsy Junghan was a lost cause.

Seungcheol looked down at his can before taking a swig. "Uhh, yeah. It was... It was pretty bad. I still get shit from the rappers for it. I started out later than most, so I'm -- I still have a lot to improve on. Jihoon says I've gotten better since I started."

"You have to take us one time," Junghan insisted.

Seungcheol hesitated. "It's probably nothing like you're imagining, just a bar or small club with a couple guys on a tiny stage. They aren't exactly places people like you two would go."

"People like _us two_?" Junghan asked, sounding slightly outraged. "I've been in clubs since I became an adult!"

"I think Seungcheol's talking about shadier places than you've ever frequented," Joshua tried to placate Junghan.

Seungcheol nodded. "I live in a different world than you two."

Junghan pouted. "But you still have to take us sometime. I wanna watch you perform and support you."

Seungcheol chuckled. "Fine, if you promise to look after Joshua, make sure he doesn't get in over his head."

Junghan nodded. "Of course. Our little Shua would get eaten alive in a place like that, he's so innocent and sheltered." He stood up. "I've gotta pee, I'll be back."

Suddenly, the mood changed.

"Are you really a, uh..." Seungcheol asked.

"Virgin?" Joshua guessed. Seungcheol nodded. "Yeah, I'm really a virgin."

"It was kind of shitty the way he said what he did earlier."

Joshua shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Is he like that a lot?"

"Not usually. I told him I wanted to wait until I'd met both my soulmates to have sex and we've met you now. So he's probably just getting impatient."

Seungcheol sighed and brought his can up to his mouth as Junghan flounced out of the bathroom.

"What am I impatient about?" he asked as he settled back down next to Joshua.

"All of us having sex," Joshua explained.

Junghan nodded eagerly. "Yes. It's happening soon, right? We met Cheollie and you promised." He nuzzled his face into Joshua's shoulder.

Joshua forced a laugh and pet the top of Junghan's head, running a hand through his long hair. "Depends on Seungcheol."

Conversation dwindled after that. After what must've been half an hour of awkward chitchat and jumping from topic to topic, Seungcheol placed his beer down on his coffee table.

"Well, it's been nice getting to know you guys some more, but I have a friend coming over soonish."

Joshua gulped down the last of his beer. "Right, we'll be going before Junghan can get too much more alcohol in him, then." He stood up. "Hear that, Junghan? Time to leave."

Junghan reluctantly stood up. Joshua led him to the door.

"Thank you, Seungcheol. It was nice getting to know you, too." Joshua cringed at how stilted he sounded; he was talking to one of his _soulmates_ , not a business partner!

"Did you want a lift?" Seungcheol offered. "School'll be out soon -- public transport's gonna be a bitch."

Junghan was already stomping his feet into his shoes.

"We'll be fine. You shouldn't drive after drinking, anyway," Joshua declined.

"Shua, let Cheollie drive us home -- I don't wanna walk!" Junghan whined.

"I've only had half a can since we started talking, and that was an hour ago. I'm good to drive," Seungcheol said.

Joshua sighed. "Give it half an hour and I'll accept a lift."

Junghan humphed, but toed off his shoes and went back to sit across from Seungcheol.

"We should bang," Junghan suggested, looking Seungcheol straight in the eye.

"Sorry, he gets like this after a few drinks," Joshua explained.

"There are worse types of drunk than horny," Seungcheol shrugged.

 

"Shit," Junghan muttered from the back of the car. "That thing -- Jun's thing. The soulmate thing," he rambled a little louder.

In the front passenger seat, Joshua nodded. "Yes, the thing Jun had to do to get more credits for his soulmate specialist thing?"

Junghan made a noise. "Yes! That one! He messaged me earlier; he's got the results and wants to announce them tonight. He wanted me to tell you to make sure Vernon's there."

Joshua hummed. "I'll do my best."

"Your friends have weird names," Seungcheol commented.

"Oh, they're nicknames. Jun's my best friend and Joshua's staying with Vernon's family," Junghan supplied.

"Am I ever going to get to meet these friends of yours?" Seungcheol asked.

"We've only known each other two days. Are Shua and I ever going to meet yours?"

 "You guys have met one of them; my friend Jihoon works at the cafe Junghan does."

"Huh," was all Junghan said.

"So, who am I dropping off first?" 

"I've got some studying I should really be doing," Joshua told him.

"You first then," Seungcheol nodded.

 

 ***

 

Joshua and Junghan were sitting on a bench outside a coffee shop near their university, waiting for Seungcheol to pick them up.

"That cloud looks like a car," Junghan pointed out.

Joshua followed Junghan's finger. "It looks nothing like a car! It looks like a flower." He shoved Junghan playfully with his elbow.

"Careful, you almost knocked over my bag. Books are expensive, Shua!"

Joshua shot Junghan a grin. "You never care when you almost break my MacBook."

Junghan sighed and rested his head on Joshua's shoulders. "What if Seungcheol doesn't like one of us, Shua?"

"He already likes us," Joshua chuckled.

"What if he doesn't like how he fits into our dynamic? "

Joshua wrapped an arm around Junghan's shoulders. "Then we'll talk it out and find a new dynamic we all like."

"What if --"

"Junghan, everything's going to be fine. We're all soulmates for a reason, right?"

"I suppose so, Shua. But, I --"

"But nothing." Joshua pressed a kiss to Junghan's temple. "The three of us are soulmates, which means everything's going to work out."

Junghan sat up. "You're right, I'm over thinking it."

Joshua saw Seungcheol's car coming up the street. "You remember that cloud?"

"The one that looked like a car?"

"It didn't look like a car, but that does." Joshua motioned to Seungcheol's car as it pulled up in front of them.

Junghan groaned and hit Joshua's shoulder playfully. "You're so lame. Your jokes are so lame."

The two stood up and grabbed their bags, pulled their jackets around them tighter, and took the few hurried steps to the kerb.

The smell of cigarettes hit Joshua as he opened the back door to get in. He wrinkled his nose and took a step back.

"What's wrong, Shua?" Junghan asked over the car as he walked around to climb in the front passenger seat.

Seungcheol wound his window down, a cigarette between his lips. "Sorry," he apologised. He opened his door and got out, keeping the door open. "Junghan, we'll have to wait for the car to air out." He stubbed his cigarette out on his car and dropped it.

Junghan whined and sat in the car. "It's cold, though."

"We were waiting perfectly fine before Seungcheol got here," Joshua reminded him, his eyes fixated on Seungcheol's cigarette butt. He wasn't just going to leave it on the ground, was he?

"It should only take a couple minutes, Hannie," Seungcheol assured him

Seungcheol seemed to notice Joshua eyeing something. He followed Joshua's line of vision. "I'll quit," he said, kneeling down to pick up the butt. "Where's the nearest bin I can put this in?"

Joshua pointed to it. Seungcheol gave him a smile before heading in that direction.

"You really can't handle the smell, can you?" Junghan asked.

"It's gross. I don't smoke, so why should I have to smell it?"

"Exactly," Seungcheol wrapped an arm around Joshua's shoulders. "I've actually been meaning to quit for a while now -- now I have an extra reason."

Junghan groaned. "It's so sexy, though! Why would you take that away from me?"

Seungcheol chuckled. "Not everything's about you, Hannie."

Joshua thought he heard Junghan mumble a "well it _should_ be," and had to contain his laughter.

When Seungcheol judged the car properly aired out a few moments later, he and Joshua climbed inside. It still reeked of cigarette smoke. Seungcheol must have smoked in his car so much that the smell had seeped into the car seats.

"So, any ideas of what to do for our first date?" Seungcheol asked as he took off from the kerb.

"Can we just drive around for a bit?" Junghan suggested. "I'll give you money for fuel."

"Joshua?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Then I guess we'll do that then," Seungcheol agreed, sounding slightly put out.

"You OK?" Joshua asked, leaning in closer.

Seungcheol nodded. "Yeah, just been feeling a little pent up. I was kind of counting on Junghan's suggestion to be sex like it normally is."

Junghan sat bolt upright, hitting his head on the car ceiling. Joshua reached a hand out to pet his head reassuringly.

"Sex?" Junghan asked, sounding more alert than he had been lately.

Joshua's eyes widened. "Sex?" he parroted Junghan, sounding much less excited. He hasn't expected this to happen for _at least_  a couple of weeks. He thought he had more time to prepare than a few _days_!

Seungcheol shrugged. "If you guys want to. It was a suggestion."

Junghan twisted around to face Joshua. "You wanna?"

He was practically bouncing in his seat, Joshua couldn't have said no without feeling guilty.

"Sure?"

He'd promised Junghan, and Junghan was already getting so excited about it.

Junghan's whole face lit up at Joshua's answer. "Oh, it's finally happening!"

Seungcheol glanced at Joshua through the rearview mirror. He must've noticed the look on Joshua's face, or maybe he could sense Joshua's uneasiness, because he said, "Don't worry Joshua, if you want to stop or decide you don't want to do something, we can stop. You're the virgin, here, so what you're comfortable with matters more than what we want."

Junghan nodded. "Yeah, Shua. Like, unless you really want to, neither of us are expecting you to bottom."

Seungcheol hummed. "Bottoming can kind of suck, so I'm definitely not expecting that from you. We can guide you through everything as we go or something."

"Your place or mine?" Junghan asked Seungcheol.

Seungcheol shrugged. "Mine? Don't want the 'rents walking in on anything."

"But do you have cheesy first time music or some crap and candles?"

Seungcheol snorted. "Have you been to my apartment? Of course I have candles -- power outages _are_ a thing. I have some early Drake."

"To yours, then. I'm pretty sure both my parents are home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

Joshua decided sex wasn't as great as Junghan made it seem. It was very decidedly nowhere near as great as Junghan had made it out to be.

He'd been expecting sweat and jizz, but his muscles were already starting to ache and Junghan and Seungcheol had been too close in ways Joshua didn't appreciate.

"You just stay put, I'll grab something to clean us all up," Seungcheol said as he slid off his foldout bed. He padded over to his bathroom.

Junghan rolled over, still panting and flushed. "See? Wasn't that bad."

Joshua nodded halfheartedly. Junghan snuggled closer until the tip of his nose was touching Joshua's.

"Hey, you aren't too sore, right? Sex uses muscles you probably aren't used to using -- I'll give you a massage after we have a nap." He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Joshua's.

Joshua nodded again.

Junghan pulled back, looking slightly troubled. "Shua?"

Joshua forced a smile. "Tired. Sore."

Junghan's expression shifted to a playful smirk. "So no round two, then?"

A towel landed on Junghan's head.

"Angel, it was Shua's first time. Clean him up and let him sleep." Seungcheol put on a pair of boxers. "I need a cigarette. Joshua, do you want me to go outside or can I crack open a window?"

Joshua watched as Junghan attempted to clean them both up. "You can open a window, but make sure you blow the smoke outside."

Seungcheol nodded. "Of course. Let me know if you start smelling it."

Junghan threw the towel on the floor before laying back down next to Joshua, his head on Joshua's shoulder.

"You're not my precious virgin anymore," he pouted, his tone light and teasing.

"Oh, no. Whatever will you do?" Joshua deadpanned.

"Have more sex," Junghan answered, running a finger along Joshua's collarbone.

The bed shifted. "Can we sleep first?" Seungcheol asked.

Junghan sat up. "I'm going for a shower, you two wanna join?"

Joshua shook his head and rolled over. Junghan pecked his cheek, then Seungcheol's, and padded over to the bathroom.

"I haven't got any more towels!" Seungcheol called out.

"I'll just air dry then!" Junghan shouted back.

Seungcheol chuckled. Joshua felt the thin foam mattress move, then one of Seungcheol's arms wrapped around him.

"You OK?" Seungcheol asked once the shower had started up. His tone was gentle, quiet.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want a nap."

Seungcheol kissed Joshua's shoulder. "Don't lie, you've been off since I brought up having sex instead of going on a date."

Joshua shrugged. "The virgin thing." He didn't want to tell Seungcheol the truth, what if he took it the same way Junghan had?

Seungcheol groaned. "Fuck. Junghan said something about you being religious."

"It's not the religion thing."

 Seungcheol started moving his thumb across Joshua's stomach, drawing small patterns. "What is it then?"

Joshua shifted and turned his head see Seungcheol. "Sex wasn't everything Junghan's made it out to be."

One of the corners of Seungcheol's mouth raised. "Sex is different for everybody. And you didn't really get very involved."

Seungcheol's breath smelled like smoke, but the conversation felt like one Joshua had to have, so he ignored it.

"What's sex like for you?" he asked instead.

Seungcheol thought for a moment. "Usually," he eventually said, "when I have sex it's to relax, relieve stress or sexual frustration."

"Do you like it?" Joshua asked, feeling more than a little stupid and vulnerable.

"Yeah, I like it. Why -- did you not like it?" Seungcheol didn't sound shocked, or like it had never occurred to him that some people just didn't like sex. He just sounded like it was a very real possibility.

"Of course I liked it," Joshua lied.

Seungcheol made a noise almost like a snort. "You looked bored after a bit."

"Having sex was never something that high on my to do list. I guess it just wasn't what I was expecting it to be like."

Seungcheol made a face, and Joshua immediately regretted saying what he did.

"Sex wasn't what I thought it would be like when I was younger," Seungcheol admitted, his eyes sliding closed.

"What did you think it would be like?"

"I thought it'd be _more_ than it is," was all Seungcheol said. Joshua waited to see if Seungcheol would say anything else, but then the shower shut off and he could hear Seungcheol's little snores.

Junghan came out of the bathroom, drops of water still falling from his hair, and climbed into bed. He placed his head on Seungcheol's shoulder. Reaching across Seungcheol, he grabbed one Joshua's hands, intertwining their fingers.

Their hands still fit perfectly together, despite the slight disconnect Joshua had started to feel the last few days.

Junghan gave his hand a squeeze. "Remember how I told you I thought I was falling in love with you?"

Joshua hummed, squeezing Junghan's hand back.

"You told me I was the most precious thing you had in Korea. I want to let you know how much that means to me."

Joshua nodded and felt the prickle of tears forming in his eyes.

"I want you to know how much you mean to me. That I'm --"

"Don't say it," Joshua whispered, hardly loud enough for Junghan to hear.

"Don't say what?"

"That you know you're falling for me."

Junghan cooed. "But it's true."

Joshua took a deep breath and tried to blink away the tears.

 

When he woke up, it was to the smell of fried chicken. He sat up -- he might've been a nutrition student, but it was important to treat yourself sometimes.

Seungcheol and Junghan were sitting at the coffee table, the bucket of chicken between them. Seungcheol had his head thrown back in laughter, so it was Junghan that noticed him. 

"Come eat. You shouldn't be too sore, right?"

Joshua moved carefully before shaking his head. "Couple muscles are a little sore, but it's bearable," he answered as he got up.

Junghan gave him a kiss when he joined them at the table. "I'll still give you that massage I promised."

Seungcheol pouted. "Do I get one, too?"

Junghan chuckled. "I'm the one with the sore arse. I'll give you a massage, too, if you give me one."

Seungcheol nodded, his mouth already full of chicken again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm aiming for weekly updates," I said. Yeah, I'm really bad at aiming -- my hand eye coordination's rubbish.


	19. Chapter 19

Junghan bounced into the cafe the next day. "Jun, you'll never guess what happened!"

Jun sighed. "Can this wait? Look how busy it is right now."

Junghan looked around -- it _was_  unusually busy for a Sunday. The boss's boyfriend was even there waiting tables.

"I'll be at a table when you're done," Junghan told him, already making his way to the table farthest away from the rest of the customers.

Jun hummed. "I'll get to you when I can."

It wasn't much later that Jun sat down opposite him, a cup of coffee in hand. He placed the cup down in front of Junghan.

"You look like you're glowing, what happened?"

Junghan couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I got laid. Seungcheol's even better at sex than he is at kissing."

"And Joshua?"

"He was really nervous, I think. He didn't do much -- but I was right! All his years of guitar playing definitely paid off," Junghan wiggled his eyebrows.

Jun wrinkled his nose. "I don't want the nasty details. Especially not at work."

Junghan sighed. "I still can't believe we had sex. I thought I was dreaming until I woke up this morning to the message I did."

Jun raised an eyebrow. "Did Joshua learn to sext?"

Junghan snorted, pulling out his phone. "Seungcheol." He opened it to the message and shoved it in Jun's face.

"You probably shouldn't be so eager to show off your soulmate's hard on."

Junghan locked his phone. "He said he dreamed about yesterday."

Jun pretended to gag. "When did you develop such a crap idea of _romance_? That photo was _not_  romantic."

Junghan rolled his eyes. "Sex trumps romance."

Jun groaned. "I hate you."

"Just because you can't get any."

"My soulmate's _seventeen_! He's a _child_ , he shouldn't be having sex!" Jun protested, looking outraged.

Junghan shook his head teasingly. "You'll just have to wait then, won't you?"

Jun's face twisted in disgust. "Minghao's my soulmate, not just someone custom made for me to have sex with."

Junghan scoffed. "Is that how you think I see Shua and Cheollie?"

Jun nodded. "You spend more time talking about having sex with them than you spend doing anything else. What other conclusion am I supposed to draw?"

Junghan remembered to yesterday when Joshua had asked him not to say that he loved him.

"Really?"

Jun gave an unimpressed hum as he stood up. "You look troubled, bunny," he said, stroking Junghan's cheek in an almost patronising manner.

Junghan shook his head. "It doesn't seem like that, does it?"

Jun folded his arms, an eyebrow cocked. "Bunny, your first thought once you met Joshua was boning him. When you found out he'd never had sex before you got excited about deflowering him. Your first instinct when you and Joshua got it confirmed Seungcheol's your soulmate was to take him back to yours to screw "

Junghan's eyebrows knitted together. It wasn't meant to come across that way, Junghan just liked having sex. He was used to having plenty of it -- it only made sense he'd start getting a little antsy about it when his soulmates were so good looking.

"You're seeing the pattern, right?"

Junghan nodded, a lump growing in his throat.

 

***

 

"Jihoon?" Seungcheol asked, laid out on Jihoon's carpet.

"Shut up, I'm trying to write lyrics here," Jihoon snapped from his office chair.

Seungcheol sat up, an eyebrow raised. Jihoon was spinning around on his chair, trying to get it to go up and down as he spun.

"Getting the creative juices flowing?" Seungcheol asked, his tone teasing.

Jihoon came to a stop. He shot Seungcheol a glare before pointedly picking up his pen and humming a tune.

"You've been doing the same shit since you were fifteen; I know you, Hoonie."

Jihoon groaned and resumed spinning around on his chair. "Fuck you want?"

Seungcheol sighed and flopped back down. "What's it feel like when you have sex?"

There was a pause.

"Haven't we talked about this?"

"Probably. But I want to talk about it again."

There was the sound of what was probably Jihoon's elbow smacking into his desk. "It's fine? Why you wanna talk about it _now_?"

Seungcheol's eyes traced along a weird crack in Jihoon's ceiling. "I had sex with Junghan and Joshua."

Jihoon whistled. "Fun?"

Seungcheol nodded. "Joshua didn't seem to think so, though. I asked him and he said sex wasn't that high up on his to do list. I know you're not really into dating." Seungcheol shrugged.

"Because I don't do mushy feelings, you know that. I like sex when I can get some."

Seungcheol rolled over. "So you can't help?"

Jihoon shrugged. "Maybe he's always had other things to focus on? I don't bloody know, ask him."

"You think I didn't try yesterday?"

"You probably fell asleep before he could get comfortable talking about it. We both know how much fucking tires you out."

"When else should I ask, then?"

Jihoon cackled. "Not my problem."

Seungcheol groaned. "You're my best friend -- help a bro out."

"Shit, you really need help. Fine, uh, try asking when you're alone with him next? Or look it up or some shit?"

Seungcheol sat up. "Thanks for noticing I'm serious here. The fuck would I look up?"

"Try 'my soulmate's bored during sex'?"

Seungcheol snorted. "The internet suggested I try 'spicing up our sex life'."

Jihoon shook his head. "If he was a virgin that's not gonna help."

"Tell me about it."

"Try using different search terms?" Jihoon suggested.

"Like?"

Jihoon pursed his lips. "I'll think about that and get back to you."

Seungcheol sighed. He hoped Jihoon would get back to him quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Happy Valentine's Day!

Joshua was laying on his bed, scouring his textbook for that bit of information he was _sure_  was in that chapter, when he got a text from Seungcheol.

 

**25 Oct**

8:23 pm

got a performance in a club tonight. jihoon managed to get it for me last minute. u wanna come watch? junghan already said he would. please come, if only to keep junghan in line. apparently he's a handful drunk

8:25 pm

Sure. What time and where?

8:26 pm

i'll pick u up in half an hour? 

8:26 pm

Sounds good

8:27 pm

see u then x

shit, was the x too much?

8:28 pm

No, it's fine. See you then xx

8:29 pm

trying to out x me? xxx

8:31 pm

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

What? Why would I do that? Xxxxxxxx

8:32 pm

 i'm getting in the car now, gotta go. see u soon x

 

Joshua put his phone down on his bed, bookmarked his page, and got up to get dressed. What exactly did people wear to clubs? All he had to go off was movies, he wasn't old enough to go out drinking back in America.

Sighing, he picked up his phone and called Junghan. Junghan had said he'd been to clubs before.

"Shua! You're coming too, right?" Junghan answered the phone on the second ring.

"Sure am what do I wear?"

Junghan sighed. "My precious Shua. Just wait and I'll send you a photo of what I'm wearing as an example."

"Can't you just tell me what sort of shirt to wear?"

Junghan made a noise. "Something nice, but not too nice. Cheollie said it's a shady place, so you can probably get away with showing more skin than you would at a nicer place."

"I'm not showing skin, Junghan," Joshua laughed.

Junghan whined. "Fine. Seungcheol just pulled up, I'll bring you a shirt. Put on a pair of black skinny jeans and I'll sort out the rest."

Joshua nodded, that was something he could do.

Junghan sent a kiss over the phone, over exaggerated kissy noise and all, then hung up.

He quickly put on a pair of skinny jeans and a jumper, then went to the kitchen to eat. Drinking with an empty stomach was never a good idea.

He was just finishing off some leftover pasta when he heard Junghan and Seungcheol enter the house. He stuffed the last of the meal into his mouth as Junghan turned into the kitchen.

"Here, put this on." Junghan threw some balled up material at Joshua. Joshua caught it and unballed it.

"Flannel?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Junghan nodded.

"It's a pretty low key place, you don't want to stand out too much," Seungcheol told him.

Joshua nodded slowly as he eyed Junghan's leather pants. "Obviously."

Junghan stuck his tongue out. "I look good. It was a dare from Jun, anyway. They're his."

Joshua continued nodding as he disentangled the singlet from the flannel's sleeves. "Definitely looks like something Jun would own."

Seungcheol, in a pair of blue jeans and an unstained grey hoodie, grabbed Joshua's bowl and rinsed it in the sink. "Can we get going, now? I don't wanna be late."

Joshua nodded. "I can get changed in in your car, right?"

Junghan grinned and grabbed Joshua's hand, dragging him to the front door. "You sure can, Shua."

"I think we need to address your ownership issues, angel," Seungcheol traded as the three were putting on their shoes.

Junghan shrugged. "We're soulmates, what's yours is mine."

Seungcheol cocked his head. "I'm guessing that isn't a two way street?"

Junghan nodded. "I'm glad you understand," he said, pulling Joshua out of the house.

Joshua couldn't help but grin at Junghan's mischief.

 

"Ground rules," Seungcheol started as he led Joshua and Junghan into the club. "Don't take anything from anyone, don't buy anything off anyone, and don't start anything. The people here aren't always the nicest."

Joshua nodded as he looked around. The place was a loud and crowded mass of writhing bodies.

Junghan wrapped an arm around Joshua's shoulders and leaned toward him.

"Just stick near me or Cheollie -- " Joshua heard through the pumping bass, " -- and you'll be fine! We can stick around the bar if you want!" Junghan offered.

Joshua nodded and clutched onto Seungcheol's arm. Seungcheol snaked his arm around Joshua's waist and stroked his side reassuringly. He led them around the dance floor to the bar, sticking against the walls.

"Jihoon!" Junghan called out when they got within earshot of the bar. 

Jihoon turned around. He had a shot glass in each hand.

Seungcheol grunted and lurched forward to take one off him. "I haven't even performed, yet, Hoonie. Wait until I'm on stage to get smashed."

Jihoon chuckled drily. "I'm already halfway there."

Seungcheol passed the shot glass to Junghan, who tried to give it to Joshua. Joshua shook his head -- he didn't know what type of nasty alcohol Jihoon had ordered.

Junghan shrugged and tipped his head back, downing the shot. He slammed the empty glass down on the bar.

"What are you doing here, Jihoon?" Junghan asked, sounding genuinely curious. "You don't really seem the club type of guy."

Jihoon shrugged. "I've got to support this fucktard somehow." He pointed to Seungcheol, who had a large, dopey grin on his face.

Junghan's eyes widened. "You two know each other?"

Seungcheol wrapped an arm around Jihoon's shoulders. "My best friend since middle school."

Jihoon shrugged Seungcheol's arm off, but Joshua noticed a hint of a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't met you, y'know. Then I wouldn't be in crappy clubs when I have other shit to do."

Seungcheol nodded as if he heard Jihoon's complaints often. Judging by the little Joshua knew Jihoon, he assumed Seungcheol did.

Joshua leaned towards Seungcheol. "How long until you perform?" He was already getting uncomfortable milling around the bar.

Seungcheol glanced to Jihoon. Jihoon's face fell flat. "It was in the fucking message I sent you. I'm not your manager." Jihoon gestured to the bartender for another shot. "You couldn't pay me enough to put up with your bullshit."

Seungcheol chuckled, his head shaking in amusement.

Joshua felt one of Junghan's hand entwine with his, their fingers fit so perfectly together it could only have been Junghan, before an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him down to sit on Junghan's lap.

"You look nervous," Junghan told him, his breath hitting Joshua's ear.

"Just a new environment."

Junghan motioned to the bartender, some money between his fingers, and before long there was a glass in front them. Junghan took a sip then smiled at the bartender.

"Here, drink this." Junghan nudged Joshua with the glass. "Calm your nerves. It's good, one of those girly drinks. Won't get you drunk."

Joshua took the glass from Junghan and took a tentative sip. Orange juice, with an undercurrent of what was probably vodka.

Junghan pointed to Seungcheol and Junghan, who were still arguing in that way good friends do that's more playful than anything.

"Would you have thought those two would be friends unless you'd seen it with your own eyes?"

Joshua shook his head. "People are complex, though, and Seungcheol said they'd been friends since _middle school_. That's a long time."

Junghan nodded, his hair brushing against Joshua's ear. "Don't they kind of look like soulmates? Obviously they're not, Cheollie's our soulmate, but they look so much closer than ordinary friends."

"Wouldn't you if you'd been _best friends_  with someone for that long?"

"I bet you head they've screwed," Junghan offered.

Joshua snorted. "It's none of our business who Seungcheol's had sex with."

Junghan made a high pitch noise, and Joshua knew if he turned his head he'd see Junghan was pouting.

"But they seem too close to _just_  be friends."

"They aren't _just_  friends, they're _best_  friends. It's really none of our business, anyway."

Junghan took the drink from Joshua and had another sip. "You're no fun, Shua."

Joshua sat there on Junghan's lap, listening to Seungcheol's and Jihoon's banter, laughing when Junghan occasionally chimed in, until Jihoon checked his phone and hit Seungcheol's bicep.

"Time to go get ready," Jihoon instructed. Seungcheol nodded and shuffled over to Junghan and Joshua.

"Things'll start up in about five, so I've gotta go and get ready for that. I'll be back soon." Seungcheol kissed Junghan, pecked Joshua's temple, then made his way through the throng of dancers.

"Where should we move to watch him?" Junghan asked Jihoon.

"Trust me, you don't want to watch him, he sucks. I've been trying to get him to get a job -- any fucking job -- for years now."

Junghan's arms tightened around Joshua's waist. "You don't seem like a very supportive best friend."

"Best friends are supposed to be honest. You don't know half of what I do for that man, anyway. Get over yourself just because he's your damn soulmate."

"Oh? You sound bitter. Maybe because he's _my_  soulmate? Did little Jihoon get his heart shattered when he turned sixteen and his mark was marred? I bet you hoped he'd turn out to be your soulmate." Junghan spat, his words coated in venom.

Joshua sat up straight. What the hell was Junghan thinking, attacking Seungcheol's best friend like that? Where had that even come from?

"I'm really sorry, Jihoon. Junghan's --"

"I work with Junghan, I know what he's like. I'm not gonna be bothered by something he said because of his insecurities," Jihoon interrupted Joshua's apology, waving his hand in the air as if to brush away Junghan's words.

Junghan's made a small, indignant noise and rested his chin on Joshua's shoulder. "I bet you Seungcheol's not even that bad."

Joshua sighed. "Junghan, let it go. Stop being petty."

Junghan shifted around, then put his arm out over the bar, money in hand. A bartender came around quickly, smirking.

"I'll have whatever you've given shortie over there," Junghan gestured to Jihoon.

The bartender made an almost mocking noise. "Really? You look like you'd fare better with that orange juice and vodka."

Junghan growled. "I'm not in the mood to play back and forth with you, so just give me whatever you gave my friend earlier and I'll give you my cash."

The bartender pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "This is my bar, you be polite."

The bartender gave Joshua a sympathetic look before he placed a shot glass down in front of them. He grabbed a bottle from under the bar and poured it into the glass before holding out his hand.

"There's your shot, now pass me the money."

Junghan threw the note at the bartender before downing the shot.

"Junghan, you OK?" Joshua asked.

He felt Junghan shrug. "I'm just used to dancing and trying to pick up guys when I go to clubs."

Joshua stood up and pulled Junghan up, too. "C'mon, let's dance." He tried dragging Junghan towards the mass of bodies.

Junghan grinned and clung to Joshua, his arms wrapping Joshua's shoulders. "What about Seungcheol's performance?"

Joshua gestured to the stage. "Something tells me we'll be able to see it."

Junghan threw his head back in laughter, and Joshua couldn't but smile.

Joshua wasn't a good dancer. He didn't know how to move his arms or legs, but he quickly learned Junghan didn't either. The two wiggled their limbs, laughing and kissing as they tried not to bump into the other dancers.

To Joshua, it felt like good, wholesome fun. He hadn't had the opportunity to really let go in _months_.

Suddenly, there was a light directed at the stage and the screech of microphones.

Joshua turned his attention towards the stage, where he could see a couple of guys standing, their posture slouched and comfortable. He could easily tell which was Seungcheol.

He leaned on Junghan, wrapping his arms around Junghan's waist, and waited for things to get going. Most of the rappers were pretty decent, some even good, and Joshua had hopes for Seungcheol.

Maybe Jihoon only thought he sucked because he was Seungcheol's best friend and was tough on him?

Once it was Seungcheol's turn, however, Joshua understood. He wasn't terrible, but rapping definitely wouldn't be paying Seungcheol's bills anytime soon.

When the rapping finished Joshua and Junghan made their way back to the bar.

"I kept your seat free," Jihoon said, lips moving against the rim of the glass he was drinking from.

"You weren't too bad," Joshua told Seungcheol when he finally made his way back to them, beer in hand.

He leaned in for a kiss, smelling of smoke, so Joshua turned his head and pecked Seungcheol's cheek.

Junghan made a noise of disapproval, then kissed Seungcheol deep and hard, sucking noises and all.

"Let's take this somewhere else, you were so hot up there, Cheollie." Junghan placed a hand on Seungcheol's bicep. Seungcheol made a face.

"Uh, I can't drive, but I'll call a taxi and --"

Junghan leaned into Seungcheol and whispered something in his ear. Seungcheol's eyes widened.

Joshua tried not to roll his eyes, Junghan had probably said something about having sex in a toilet stall.

Seungcheol started walking off, his hand in Junghan's. Junghan gave him a look, then jerked his head toward Joshua.

"C'mon, Shua, we're going to the bathroom," Junghan told him, grabbing hold of Joshua's hand and pulling him up off his seat.

It was only when they got to the bathroom that Seungcheol stopped and turned to Joshua.

"Are you comfortable doing this with us here?"

He wasn't comfortable having sex at all. He still hadn't got used to it despite how much sex they'd been having, but Seungcheol and Junghan didn't need to know that. They'd done their best to make him comfortable every time.

Joshua nodded.

Junghan snorted, but shoved Joshua into the stall first, following quickly behind.

"You sure you're fine with this?" Junghan asked, dropping to his knees.

Joshua pushed aside the large part of him that wanted to say no. "Yeah. I'd tell you if I wasn't."

"You don't have to, you know. If you don't want to do something you can say so," Seungcheol spoke up.

"I said I'd tell you."

"You seem... Off, is all."

Junghan groaned. "He's never done anything in a toilet stall before, has he? Of course he sounds _off_  -- he's nervous!"

Seungcheol grunted, sounding unimpressed.

"I'm just worried about condoms. We should use them, even for head, right? That's what I was taught. And what you guys said."

Junghan made a noise and turned to Seungcheol. "You brought some, right?"

Seungcheol swore. "I left them in the car. I thought..."

Junghan sighed and reached into the pocket of the flannel Joshua had borrowed for the night.

"Amateur," he muttered, pulling out his wallet. He unzipped it and pulled out a condom, before passing the wallet off to Seungcheol.

"There are five condoms in here. The fuck did you bring six condoms?" Seungcheol asked.

"You never know what's going to happen, it's better to be prepared. Now shut up while I calm Shua's nerves so we can have some _real_ fun."


	21. Chapter 21

Joshua woke up the next morning with a cold leg and one of Seungcheol's arms over him.

"Either of you two awake?" he whispered.

Junghan groaned and rolled over, taking even more blanket with him. "Trying not to be."

Joshua tried to tug the blanket so it covered him again, but he couldn't do very much with only his left hand, the other arm pinned to his side by Seungcheol.

"Junghan, stop being a blanket hog. My hand's cold," Seungcheol muttered.

Junghan tugged the blanket again. "Shut up, Cheollie, I'm trynna sleep."

Joshua felt Seungcheol move.

"Did you just kick me?" Junghan asked, indignant.

"I nudged you with my foot."

"Your toenail scratched me!"

Joshua tried to pull the blanket over him again. "That sounds _really_ important, but could you guys let _me_ have some blanket?"

Junghan huffed and pushed some of the blanket back to Joshua. "Sorry. Is your hand less cold now, Cheollie?"

"Yeah," Seungcheol hummed, nuzzling his head into Joshua's shoulder.

Joshua nudged Seungcheol's head back.

 

Joshua was shaken awake by Seungcheol.

"What time do you have class?" he asked.

Joshua blinked, his face wrinkling up. "What?"

"Class. What time?"

"Nine? I think? I dunno, I'm asleep."

Seungcheol grinned. "You're definitely awake. You're probably gonna be late, it's already eight thirty."

Joshua sat up, suddenly feeling completely awake. "Really? I have to go the Chois' -- I don't have extra clothes here." Joshua got up and pulled his jeans on.

Seungcheol chuckled. "You can wear something of mine -- might be baggy but it'll be quicker than going to yours. Go for a shower, I'll try find something that'll fit you."

Joshua nodded and raced to the bathroom. He stopped halfway there to go back and kiss Seungcheol. "Thank you!"

He showered quickly, using some of the bodywash Junghan had _accidentally_  left behind (it smelled nothing like Junghan's usual bodywash).

Joshua dried and put his underwear on, wrapped the towel around his shoulders to try combat the chill a little bit, and headed back out the bathroom.

Seungcheol was leaning outside his window, cigarette in hand.

"How are you doing with quitting?" Joshua asked.

"Terribly." Seungcheol exhaled loudly and turned around, his hand still hovering outside the window. He gestured with his other hand to his table. "I couldn't find any pants that would fit you, sorry."

Joshua shrugged. "I've got twig legs, you don't. I was expecting I'd have to wear my own jeans."

While Joshua changed he noticed the apartment was void of a certain whining.

"Wait, where's Junghan?" he asked, zipping up Seungcheol's jacket.

"He left not too long before I woke you up," Seungcheol explained. "Said we should let you sleep. I kinda forgot you had uni and shit."

Joshua checked Seungcheol's fridge. There was a couple cans of beer and half a bowl of rice. It wasn't even covered in cling wrap. Joshua closed the fridge -- he wasn't going to be the guy that ate the last of Seungcheol's food.

"Can you drop me off? I'll buy us both breakfast," he asked.

Seungcheol nodded, taking another puff of his cigarette. "I kinda thought me dropping you off was the plan."

"You almost done with that?" Joshua asked about the cigarette, putting on a pair of Seungcheol's socks.

Seungcheol put the cigarette out on his window sill before closing the window. "Just let me brush my teeth and we can go."

Joshua searched for Seungcheol's keys while he waited, finding them in the cleaned out ash tray on Seungcheol's coffee table.

Seungcheol wiped toothpaste off his mouth with the back of his hand as he left the bathroom. Joshua called for his attention and threw the keys to him.

"Won't you need stuff? Like books and pens?" Seungcheol asked when they were stopped at a McDonald's drive through for breakfast.

"There are a couple people I've lent my notes to, I'll be able to borrow a pen and some paper from one of them."

Seungcheol grinned. "It pays to be nice."

"Sure does. What's that grin for?" There was a certain quality to Seungcheol's grin that Joshua wasn't fond of; it was like Seungcheol knew something he didn't.

"Nothing. It makes sense now why you and Junghan are soulmates."

The car creeped up in the line. Joshua's eyebrows furrowed.

"Now? Do Junghan and I --"

Seungcheol made a hushing noise. "Hey, hey. Don't worry, you and Junghan seem perfectly suited for each other. I didn't mean anything by it. It was just supposed to be a funny comment."

Joshua cleared his throat and tucked the worries away. Finally, they made it to the window, Seungcheol paid and they got their food.

Seungcheol put the bag on Joshua's lap. Joshua reached in and grabbed out his chips.

"Do you want your burger now?"

"Here I was thinking you were Mr Safety," Seungcheol joked.

"You've only got one hand on the wheel." Joshua shoved a couple chips in his mouth.

Seungcheol chuckled. Joshua spent the rest of the car ride defending himself from allegations of being a wet blanket.

"You can have the drink by the way," Joshua told Seungcheol as they parked in the university car park.

Joshua leaned over and kissed Seungcheol on the cheek as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Thanks for dropping me off."

"Wait," Seungcheol called as Joshua opened the door. "Can you kiss me? Without Junghan?"

"Yeah? He _made out_ with you the first night we met you, you're our soulmate. Why wouldn't I be able to kiss you?"

"I thought -- I dunno." Seungcheol shrugged. "You just never have before. I thought you and Junghan must've had some sort of deal? "

Joshua leaned over and kissed Seungcheol again, this time on the lips. He felt the little zap he'd only ever felt when kissing Junghan and Seungcheol.

"Did you feel that zap? Junghan reckons he feels it with both of us."

Seungcheol pulled out his lighter and started fiddling with it. "Yeah, my parents always said something about electrical kisses and soulmates when I was little. But don't change the subject, how'd you deal with Junghan's sex drive before I came along? You don't seem --"

"I jerked him off. I wanted to wait until I'd met both of you to do anything else." Joshua couldn't hide how rehearsed that answer was.

"You know you don't _have_  to do anything with us, yeah? If you aren't enjoying certain things we're doing -- or don't want to have se--"

Joshua opened the car door. "I'm already late, we can talk about this later, can't we?"

Seungcheol looked taken aback. "Yeah, of course. Don't want to keep you from learning, you paid good money for that." He leaned across and gingerly kissed Joshua on the cheek, like he was unsure if he should be doing it or not.

Joshua thanked him for the lift once again as he got out of Seungcheol's car.

 

***

 

"Guys, can we go on an actual date?" Junghan asked, lazing across Seungcheol's backseat.

They were in a car park, Seungcheol had stopped to have a cigarette. Joshua watched as Seungcheol fumbled with his cigarettes, looking like he was going to take two.

"One, Cheol. You keep saying you're trying to quit, right?" Joshua took the packet off Seungcheol and put it in his glove box.

Seungcheol took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, thank you." He leaned over and pecked Joshua's temple.

"Guys, a date? Can we have one?" Junghan spoke up again.

Seungcheol's door creaked open. "I'm up for it if you're gonna pay." Seungcheol got out the car and took a few steps before pulling his lighter out of his pocket.

"Shua?"

"A date, like a proper date? No sex?" Junghan nodded. Joshua couldn't hide his disbelief. "Of course we can go on a date, it's what boyfriends do."

"You sound like you don't believe me," Junghan accused.

Seungcheol coughed on his smoke. "Angel, your whole life revolves around sex."

Junghan sat up properly. "No it doesn't! I want to show you two I actually care about you."

There was a silence as Joshua and Seungcheol tried to come up with something to say.

"See! Neither of you even got like 'oh, Junghan, we know you care. You do plenty to show us!"

 Joshua saw Seungcheol duck his head. "We know you care," Joshua started. "You don't have to prove it." Joshua thought it would be nice if he did, though.

Junghan whined. "It's been brought to my attention I treat the both of you like you're just for sex. Let me show you guys that's not true!"

Seungcheol dropped his cigarette on the ground and smushed it into the ground with the toe of his sneaker.

"Junghan, switch with me -- Seungcheol smells like smoke now," Joshua climbed over the centre console into the back seat.

Seungcheol took his place in the driver's seat and buckled himself in. "You're lucky this car's so crap or I'd kick you out of it, you can't just climb through the car like that." The car sputtered to life. "Angel, we already agreed to a date. You don't have to try convince us."

Junghan climbed into the front passenger seat, flashing a mischievous grin at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "I can never get a nice car; you two would climb through it like children."

The car started reversing and Joshua and Junghan scrambled to get their seatbelts on.

"So does tomorrow work for everyone?" Junghan asked.

Joshua saw Seungcheol's frown in the rearview mirror. "I'm babysitting Little Rascal and I have an old deal to catch up with."

"The day after?" Junghan asked.

Joshua leaned forward, his chin resting on his hands.

Seungcheol hummed. "I'll be free until sixish. What time?"

"I was thinking a picnic? It'll have to be either breakfast or dinner, I've got classes and work."

"Can we have the picnic early enough to watch the sunrise?" Joshua asked.

Junghan snorted. "We can watch the sunset any day, why would you wake up early to see it happen in reverse?"

"It'll be a commitment thing. You know -- 'I care about you both enough to wake up before the sun'," Seungcheol answered.

"Exactly," Joshua agreed.

Junghan turned to face Joshua. "If it means something to you, I _guess_  I can wake up that early. _But_ , we're spending tomorrow night at Cheollie's. I'm not waking up early enough to leave the house and travel somewhere for a sunrise."

A smile broke out on Joshua's face. "OK, but we're cooking breakfast at Cheol's, then -- no cheating. And going grocery shopping all together tomorrow."

Seungcheol chuckled. "Who would've thought you'd like the cute domestic shit?"

"Isn't the 'cute domestic shit' the reason people look forward to meeting their soulmates? It's been fed to me as the ideal for as long as I can remember." Joshua leaned his head on Junghan's seat and watched as Seungcheol's face screwed up.

"Yeah, I guess."

 

***

 

"So, what are we planning on making for breakfast?" Junghan asked as they entered the supermarket.

"Something easy," Seungcheol offered.

Junghan shot him a look. "Here I was thinking we'd prepare a five course breakfast," he deadpanned.

Joshua chuckled. Seungcheol turned to him, mouth pursed. "Do you have any actual ideas?"

"I know how to make pancakes from scratch."

Junghan's face lit up. "That could be nice! Imagine the smell wafting through your apartment, Cheollie. It would feel so homey!"

"My _home's_  already homey," Seungcheol grumbled. "Besides, don't they need a lot of ingredients?"

Joshua shrugged. "I guess? But I'll pay for it all, my parents just sent money through."

Junghan beamed. He grabbed hold of Seungcheol's hand. "C'mon, pancakes! Don't you want to wake up for the sunrise and pancakes?"

"Pancakes is fine, I was worried about money. None of us are swimming in it."

"Pancakes it is! Joshua, what do we need?" Junghan dragged Seungcheol off towards one of the isles. Joshua quickly grabbed Seungcheol's hand, worried about being left behind and lost in an unfamiliar supermarket.

Forty five minutes later, Joshua was settling into the backseat of Seungcheol's car. Grocery shopping with Junghan and Seungcheol was something Joshua didn't ever want to do again.

Junghan had been surprisingly well versed in the art of bargain hunting, but if he found something on special he liked, he'd put it in the shopping basket regardless of whether they needed it for pancakes or not. 

Seungcheol had insisted on carrying the basket. He'd managed to catch whenever Junghan had put something unnecessary in the basket and had quickly put it back each time.

This, of course, meant Joshua spent most of the time listening to Junghan and Seungcheol bicker and complain.

"I'm never doing that again," Joshua announced as Seungcheol reversed out the parking spot.

"If Seungcheol had let me put in _anything_  everything would've been fine. It would've taken a lot less time."

Seungcheol made a noise if disbelief. "If _you_ were paying I would've let you -- don't try take advantage of somebody offering to pay for things!"

"If Joshua minded he would've said something. He saw me putting stuff in the basket," Junghan bit back.

Joshua sighed. "Junghan, stop being petty. Seungcheol was trying to do the right thing."

Junghan gasped and turned around in his seat. "Why are you on _his_  side? You've known me longer!"

"There are no sides, you're just sulking. Next time we go shopping you can put something in the basket and I'll pay for it, alright?"

Junghan shot Joshua a grin before turning back around and making himself comfortable. "You're so kind, Shua!"

"Why? All he's learned is to keep sulking to get what he wants," Seungcheol said, obviously disapproving.

"I just hate having him sulk -- he's a grown adult, if he hasn't grown out of it by now he never will," Joshua answered.

Junghan made an indignant noise.

Seungcheol made an amused sound.

"It's the truth and you know it, don't pretend to feel insulted," Joshua told Junghan.

Junghan made a frustrated noise. "I hate that you know know me so well!"

 

Joshua woke up to an incessant beeping. Bleary, he blinked a couple times and reached for his phone and turned the alarm off.

The space either side of Joshua was empty and cold. Which was unusual, Seungcheol's fold out bed was usually cramped and too warm with the three of them crowded onto it.

"How do we tell him we missed it?" Junghan murmured, his voice coming from by the table.

There was an exhale. "We set the alarms to the wrong time, he'll understand. There's always tomorrow morning." Seungcheol assured Junghan.

"I wanted to prove I care," Junghan said in a voice so small Joshua almost missed it.

"There's still pancakes," Joshua reminded them, his voice thick with sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Seungcheol sighed and stood up. He padded over to the bar fridge and grabbed out a pancake before plopping down next to the coffee table.

"You didn't have to make so many pancakes," Seungcheol said through a mouthful of pancake.

Joshua shrugged and highlighted another section of his notes. "I didn't, but we bought so much of the ingredients."

Seungcheol nudged his shoulder into Joshua's affectionately. "Thanks, it means a lot."

"What does?"

"You trying to make sure I have stuff to eat." Seungcheol swallowed the last of the pancake and leaned back on his hands. "And Junghan 'left' some bodywash here. You two don't have to look out for me, y'know. I got by without you guys."

"You're our soulmate, we should look out for each other and try help each other as much as we can. If that means doing little things like making extra food and leaving it here or buying you bodywash, then that's what we'll do."

Seungcheol nodded, "I know -- I feel bad. I can't help either of you back."

Joshua snorted. "Trust me, you're helping plenty. Junghan's so needy it takes two of us to deal with it."

Seungcheol's front door opened.

"I'm not _needy_ ," Junghan protested. He closed the door and took off his shoes. "I'm _high maintenanc_ e."

"Really? What's the difference?" Joshua asked. Joshua was curious what sort of answer Junghan was going to come up with.

Junghan shrugged. "It sounds less desperate."

Seungcheol nodded. "Fair enough, nobody wants to sound desperate."

Junghan grabbed a can of beer from Seungcheol's fridge and sat down next to Joshua. He scrunched up his face after he took a sip. "Your beer is so gross."

Seungcheol chuckled. Joshua tried to stifle his laughter to no avail. Junghan shot him a look.

"Seriously, why don't you get better tasting beer?"

"It's cheap and gets my broke arse drunk," Seungcheol answered simply.

Junghan's expression turned sullen. "Oh, right. I'm a picky, spoilt brat."

"Angel, it's fine. Don't worry about it, my friends complain about my beer, too. It's my own fault I'm poor."

Joshua looked up from playing with his highlighter. "Cheol--"

"I'd be in the same boat if it weren't for my parents," Junghan shrugged.

Seungcheol looked down. Joshua reached a hand out and ran it up and down his forearm in what was supposed to be a gesture of comfort.

"Exactly. If I'd done what my parents wanted I'd be in a better situation. They offered to pay for my degree, but I wanted to slum it up and try become a rapper." Seungcheol tried to sound nonchalant, almost joking, as he spoke but he couldn't hide the shaking in his voice.

"You're doing what you want to do, if it doesn't work out you can do something else." Joshua shrugged. "You're trying and you're scraping by."

Seungcheol looked up, the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips, and met Joshua's eyes. "You sound like Jihoon."

Junghan sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "Yes, angel, that's _exactly_  what Jihoon tells me when he goes down on me." He sighed. "What makes you think my _best friend_  and I are like that? We're _f_ _riends_ , there isn't anything like that between us."

Junghan snorted. "I work with him, I've heard stories about what his best friend got up to. I know what you're like."

"Hannie, sometimes stories aren't right. There's more to Cheol than you've heard about from Jihoon at work, right?"

Junghan pouted, looking rather petulant, but nodded. "I guess."

Seungcheol gasped. "You're the coworker with the daddy issues and a list of one night stands a mile long!"

Junghan's eyes widened. "I don't have daddy issues! Why do people think that?"

"I've heard all the men you used to sleep with were old guys," Joshua chimed in with a teasing smirk.

Junghan groaned. "The oldest guy wasn't even forty! They weren't _old_  and there weren't that many."

"Do you want to talk about your father, Junghan? And his absence from your childhood?" Seungcheol asked, his tone even to try emulate a psychologist's.

Junghan growled, then he leaned towards Seungcheol and bit his bottom lip. "Are you trying to get me to call you daddy, Cheollie? It's not something I'm into, but I'd be willing to give it a go for you."

Joshua couldn't help but laugh as Seungcheol's plan backfired, him becoming the one being playfully teased instead of Junghan.

Seungcheol shook his head. "No! Of course not, what -- no. I'm not -- do you want to have sex?"

Junghan threw his head back in laughter. "I thought you'd never ask. You wanna join, Shua?"

Joshua felt like a deer caught in headlights. Sex wasn't something he'd been anticipating when he'd asked if he could go to Seungcheol's.

"Angel, remember what it was like when you first had sex? How sore your body was?" Seungcheol spoke up.

Junghan nodded. "I guess we should give Shua a break."

Joshua gestured to his notebook. "I've got to study, anyway, so it's a pass from me."

Joshua managed to get a decent amount of revision done despite the moaning and gross sex noises coming from Seungcheol's couch. It was surprisingly easy to block it out as long as he kept his nose in his books.

After the noises came to an end, and they'd obviously finished, Seungcheol's window opened and Joshua heard Junghan murmur something -- probably sweet nothings; Junghan was very fond of romantic declarations and compliments after sex.

Joshua looked up to watch his soulmates lean out of Seungcheol's window, looking more intimate than Joshua had ever seen them during sex. They joked around, playfully shoving each other as they giggled. Joshua soaked in the after sex atmosphere, the gentle care and vulnerability.

It was his favourite thing about sex.

Seungcheol closed his window and Junghan's giggling trickled to an end. Seungcheol murmured something too low for Joshua to make out then padded over to his bed, climbing under the blankets. Junghan joined Joshua at the table, picking up a jacket on his way over.

With a peaceful sigh, Junghan leaned his head on Joshua's shoulder. "He always gets so exhausted after sex." Joshua could detect the fondness in Junghan's voice.

"Yeah?"

Junghan nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of cute."

Joshua looked at Junghan, saw how he looked peaceful and like he felt loved. So different from the Junghan who, not long ago, had worried whether Seungcheol would like him.

"What were you two laughing about?" Joshua asked instead of bringing up Junghan insecurities.

Junghan's eyes glistened, his expression grew innocent (too innocent, the fake innocence Junghan tried to fit into when he was feeling particularly mischievous). "I was telling Cheollie about my theory -- how he had to be the kind soulmate and why."

Joshua raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Really? And why were you both laughing?"

Junghan's face split into a grin. "He made a joke suggesting he was the good in bed soulmate, I was the smart soulmate, and you were the kind soulmate."

"Why was that funny?"

Junghan shrugged. "The after sex glow? I more thought it was funny he thought I was smart."

Joshua tsked. "Junghan, there are different types of smart. You're people smart."

Junghan kissed Joshua on the cheek before standing up. "Thank you, Shua. I'm gonna go have a shower."

Joshua sat there, listening to the shower and Junghan's humming he could only just hear through the door. There was a definite feeling of warmth in his chest and he wondered if, maybe, that was what falling in love felt like.

 

The three slipped into a routine. They went to all of Seungcheol's rapping gigs, Junghan and Joshua often studied at Seungcheol's just to be around him, and all three spent most nights cramped into Seungcheol's fold out bed.

Joshua didn't realise how long it'd been since he'd last emailed or called his mother until she called him out of the blue.

He was at Seungcheol's, contemplating how much longer they could stretch out the food in Seungcheol's kitchen. Junghan wasn't due back from his shift at the cafe for another hour, and Seungcheol was still asleep from staying up the night before working on a track with Jihoon.

Joshua decided the food could probably last a couple of days before they'd have to go shopping again. His phone went off, and he pulled it out his pocket. His mother wanted to video call.

"Hi mum!" he greeted.

His mother craned her head around, trying to look at the room he was in. "Where are you?"

Seungcheol shifted in his bed, making the springs creak.

"I thought you said Junghan lived in a nice house with his parents? Do you need us to send you more money? We can afford to pay rent for you two if you --"

"Mum, you're sending over plenty of money. I'm at Seungcheol's," Joshua explained.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Seungcheol?"

Joshua nodded. "Yeah, mine and Junghan's other -- oh! I've been so caught up in everything I haven't told you. Junghan and I met our other soulmate. Seungcheol. I'm at his apartment."

His mother's expression lit up. "See? I knew going to Korea would be good for you! See what happens when you listen to your mother?"

Joshua nodded. He could hear Seungcheol groaning as he woke up.

"Shh, mum, he's trying to sleep."

She shook her head. "He's waking up, listen to him."

Joshua turned. Seungcheol was sitting up, scratching his stomach.

"My mother wants to talk to you," Joshua told him. She hadn't said it out loud, but to Joshua it was clear she wanted to.

"Sure," Seungcheol croaked, his voice thick with sleep. He patted the space next to him. "If your mum wants to talk, I'll talk."

"Right now?" Joshua asked.

Seungcheol shrugged. "No time like the present."

 "I like this one's attitude," Joshua's mum commented.

Joshua smiled at how Seungcheol sat up straighter at the comment, his shoulders dropped with confidence.

"Hello," Seungcheol said, a big, dopey, sleepy grin slapped across his face.

"Hello. Seungcheol, right?" Seungcheol nodded. "You're looking after my Joshua properly, aren't you?" Again, Seungcheol nodded. Joshua's mother's face relaxed, worry falling off her. "You know, I'm glad he's got you and Junghan looking after him. I worry so much about him."

Seungcheol laughed. "You don't need to worry about him, Joshua's responsible. He keeps me and Junghan out of trouble most of the time."

"He's got a nice smile, this one, Joshua. Are you happy with him?"

"Of course, mum. Why wouldn't I be? He's pretty much everything I imagined my soulmate would be like when I was little. He's kind and caring and makes me feel safe."

Seungcheol shifted so he was leaning against Joshua, then kissed him on the cheek. "Really? That's nice to hear. You make me feel cared for and important."

Joshua felt pride blossom in his chest. He made one of his soulmates feel important.

Joshua's mother laughed. "You youngsters. It's normal to feel those things when you first meet your soulmate -- it's keeping those positive feelings when the relationship's old that's the hard part."

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs Hong, but I've got to go pick up Junghan. It's pretty chilly outside tonight and he won't be impressed if he's got to be out in it." Seungcheol waved goodbye and got out of bed, fixing the blankets.

"Don't do that just to impress my mother," Joshua scoffed. "He never makes the bed, mum, he doesn't understand why you would if you're just going to climb back in it later."

Joshua's mum tutted. "Presentation, Seungcheol. It's usually the biggest mess and as long your bed is made the whole room looks tidier."

Seungcheol hummed in understanding as he fluffed his pillow.

"It was very nice to meet you, Seungcheol. Make sure my dear son calls and emails me more often -- he's apparently been too busy since he met you."

Seungcheol nodded and pecked Joshua's temple. "You can count on me. From now on, your son'll contact you regularly -- I'll make sure he puts it in his planner," he said, his voice growing in volume as he walked over to his front door. He rammed his feet into his shoes. "Do you need me to pick anything up while I'm out?"

Joshua shook his head. "We're all going shopping tomorrow."

"If you think of anything let me know -- I'll get Junghan to woo the cashier into giving us a discount."

Joshua laughed, and Seungcheol smiled fondly as he opened the door and stepped out his apartment.

"You two are sweet, you obviously care about each other a lot. And Junghan." His mum sighed. "I don't know how you ended up with two soulmates that care about you so much." She smiled. "But I'm glad you did -- two people looking after my little boy. I'll have to send you some money to buy them presents from me as thanks."

Joshua shifted. "Mum, you really don't have to. The three of us all look after each other, I don't want anyone else feeling like they have to buy things to say thank you."

Joshua's mum made a noise. "Fine, I won't. The Chois' hadn't mentioned you moved out."

Joshua's eyebrows furrowed -- he hadn't moved out. Why did his mum --

"You think I'm living with Seungcheol and Junghan? No, not yet. We haven't known each other very long, it'd be a dumb idea to move in together so quick."

Joshua's mother nodded. "Any plans being made? Have any of you started hinting?"

Joshua shrugged. "Not that I know of? Obviously it's something that'll happen eventually -- maybe when Junghan wants to move out from his parents' place? But, I don't want to rush into anything."

"I should probably let you go," Joshua's mum said.

"We can chat for a bit, tell me what's going on! What's been happening?"

Joshua's mum shook her head. "I'm tired, you've got things to do."

Joshua nodded glumly. "I promise I'll call soon."

"You better. We have to arrange it at a time you can talk to your dad; we aren't paying everything for you over there to not hear from you."

Joshua smiled. "Of course you aren't. Tell dad I miss him and I'm thankful for everything. Sleep well, mum."

They blew each other a kiss before hanging up. Joshua put his phone down on the bed -- he couldn't believe he hadn't realised how much he missed his parents. He could only imagine how much they missed him.

Junghan and Seungcheol came stumbling in not long after, laughter loud and filling Seungcheol's tiny apartment. Junghan rushed over and draped himself over Joshua's back, embracing him. He wiped away Joshua's tears.

"Seungcheol said your mum called. You must miss her so much. We'll have to make calling her a weekly thing. It might help."

Joshua nodded. He felt Seungcheol's chapped lips against his cheek, kissing away the couple of tears that slipped from his eyes.

"Junghan says you're not much of a crier. It's OK to cry, y'know? Especially in front of us. We're soulmates, us three." Seungcheol spoke lowly, puffs of his warm breath hitting Joshua's ear in a way that was comforting.

Junghan nodded, his chin sticking into the juncture between Joshua's neck and shoulder.

"We're here for you Shua, to help you from falling apart too much when you break."

Seungcheol hummed in agreement and grabbed Joshua's hand to draw patterns on it.

Joshua couldn't stop the sob that wracked through him. He wasn't sure that he would've wanted to, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been ages since I last updated. I don't have any excuses, I've just been super lazy. I hope you enjoyed the (way overdue) update!


	23. Chapter 23

The three of them, Joshua, Seungcheol, and Junghan, were at the cafe. Junghan's shift had just ended and he'd convinced Joshua and Seungcheol to split a burger with him.

("Shua, you remember how good the burger was when we shared one, don't you?" "Of course, it was a great burger." "So let's split one, the three of us. It can be a date, and we can go for a romantic walk afterwards." "Sure, sounds good." "Have you two seen how expensive these burgers are?" "Cheollie, that's why the three of us are sharing one. They're worth it, trust me.")

 "Can you still make it tomorrow night? Remember the club's --"

Junghan kissed Seungcheol on the mouth to interrupt him. "A nicer club than you usually go to, so Joshua and I should be careful because you don't know what type of people might be there. Yes, you've told us a million times, and yes we'll be there. Of course we'll be there."

Seungcheol nodded. He still didn't look convinced. Joshua reached a hand under the table and placed it on Seungcheol's knee, rubbing it reassuringly.

"Cheol, we'll be there, and Junghan and I will keep each other out of trouble."

Seungcheol looked a little abated.

Junghan gasped. "Why does it work when Joshua says that stuff?"

"Your version of responsible is going to Jun's and getting smashed instead of going out." Joshua supplied.

"You, ah, also tried to take a random pill some guy gave you the other night," Seungcheol said, his voice quiet.

Junghan sighed. "I wasn't going to take it then, I was going wait until I wasn't /drunk/. I'm curious what it's like being high."

Seungcheol sighed. "That stuff isn't safe!" he hissed.

"I'm a grown man, I can make my own decisions."

"What if you lost it in Cheol's car or in his apartment?" Joshua asked.

Junghan rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have lost it. But it was dumb, I know, my impulsiveness got the better of me. Thanks for flushing it, Shua."

Joshua kissed Junghan. "No problem, one of us has to be the responsible one." He nuzzled Junghan's cheek with his nose.

Seungcheol coughed. "We really shouldn't have these conversations in public, you two are really loud." He shifted in his chair. "Back to our angel getting smashed at Jun's."

"It is responsible! What else am I supposed to do -- not drink?"

"Not drink /as much/," Seungcheol teased.

Junghan scoffed. "Says you, do you realise how much you actually drink?"

Seungcheol shrugged. "I'm sure you're going to tell me. Everyone does eventually."

To Joshua, Seungcheol's drinking habits seemed like a sore spot for him. Joshua decided to interject before Junghan could hit it again.

"You both drink more than I do, so you both lose. Why don't we talk about something else? Junghan, how long 'til the food gets here?"

Seungcheol grabbed Joshua's hand off his knee and caught it in his own, tangling their fingers together.

"I don't know, I'm not the chef. It doesn't look too busy so I was expecting it out by now. I can go check if you're that impatient." Junghan moved to get out his seat.

"No, its fine, don't bother the chef. I was looking for something else to talk about -- maybe something in the kitchen's broken or not working today."

Junghan shook his head. "Unfortunately not, the chef's probably just taking his time because he knows /we/ ordered it and I'm pretty sure I'm not his favourite employee."

Seungcheol grunted. "That's ridiculous -- everyone loves you. Even Jihoon, and you've been terrible to him since you found out he's my best friend."

Junghan shrugged. "Of course everyone loves me, I've got the Yoon family charm. That and the long hair, everyone's like putty in my hands. The chef? Still not a huge fan of me. He likes the customers I bring in, sometimes they're worth putting up with me."

Finally, Jihoon put the plate down on the table in front of them.

"Sorry for the wait, something more important came up for the chef to deal with." He didn't look sorry at all, his face almost completely neutral.

Junghan snickered. "His boyfriend, probably. Always something new with that one. Tell him it's fine and I still love him."

"If I tell him that he'll know you're trying to suck up."

Junghan shrugged.

"Jihoon, you should smile more -- you're a waiter. The face of the cafe or whatever, yeah? Smile." Seungcheol teased.

The corners of Jihoon's mouth raised a little for a split second before falling even further down. "You guys know what I'm like. Why waste time and effort forcing a smile?"

Seungcheol threw his head back and laughed. After he calmed down he turned back to Jihoon. "With an attitude like that, why does your boss keep you around?"

Jihoon shrugged.

"I'd be too scared to try leave without paying when he's on shift," Joshua chimed in.

Joshua swore he saw a light dusting of pink across Jihoon's cheeks. "There are other tables I have to serve. You three enjoy your burger," he said particularly stoically. Then he promptly turned around and made his way back to the kitchen.

"You probably made his day with that, Joshua. He likes to think he's scary but people don't take him seriously because of his height," Seungcheol said. Joshua nodded, watching Junghan carefully as he cut up the burger.

"Hannie, remember Cheol put in less because he drives us around so much -- give him slightly more than the two of us."

Junghan nodded and moved the knife the tiniest bit to one side.

"You don't have to do that," Seungcheol said, reaching for the knife. Junghan pushed down, the knife clattering against the plate before Seungcheol could take the knife off him.

"Oops, too late."

Using the knife, Junghan pushed the slightly larger piece of burger towards Seungcheol's side of the plate.

"It looks really good." Seungcheol breathed in deeply. "It smells even better."

"The price us definitely justifiable," Joshua agreed, getting slightly impatient with how slowly Junghan was cutting the remaining burger in two.

"I've had it twice and almost orgasmed both times, they're so good." Finally, the knife hit the plate. Junghan wiggled the knife a little and pushed a burger third towards Joshua.

Junghan picked up his part of the burger, most of it falling back on the plate. "I'm pretty sure I'd rather eat one these burgers than make out."

Joshua nodded enthusiastically. "I'd definitely choose one of these burgers over kissing."

Junghan laughed, some of his burger tumbled out of his mouth and back onto the plate. Seungcheol shook his head, smiling fondly.

Suddenly, Joshua realised what he'd said. He couldn't believe he'd said that out loud. He was glad his soulmates were taking it as a joke instead of getting offended by it.

Junghan swallowed his mouthful of burger. "Are we really that bad at kissing, Shua?" He jutted out his bottom lip, over exaggerating it.

Joshua only just managed to stop himself from bursting out into laughter.

Seungcheol gave an exaggerated sigh. "Maybe we are, Hannie. You know Shua, he'd never /tell/ us we're bad kissers. Maybe we should practice." He leaned towards Junghan and the two kissed. When they pulled away, Seungcheol shrugged. "I get where Joshua's coming from -- that was the worst kiss ever. Maybe we should keep practising?"

Junghan broke character and playfully hit Seungcheol's shoulder. "The burger's going cold, we should finish that first."

 

*

 

Joshua pulled another shirt out of his wardrobe. "This?"

Seungcheol shrugged and laid back, the bottom half of his legs dangling from Joshua's bed. "I dunno, you look good in everything."

Joshua sighed and pulled off the shirt he was wearing to put on the new one.

"I really don't see a difference."

"You haven't even looked. This one's a different colour."

Seungcheol sat up. He grinned but didn't offer any feedback.

"Good?" Joshua asked.

Seungcheol nodded. "Yeah, you look like you instead of like you're trying to dress like Junghan."

Joshua cocked an eyebrow.

Seungcheol chuckled. "You dress kinda soft, a little sophisticated. Kinda like a human Bambi. Junghan doesn't seem as vulnerable."

"I look like Bambi?" Joshua looked down at the shirt he'd just put on. He groaned. "I can't believe you're right."

Seungcheol looked smug.

"I can't go into a club looking like Bambi, someone'll hit on me," Joshua fretted.

"So? It's not like you're gonna go into a toilet stall with them -- Junghan has a hard enough time convincing you."

Joshua sighed. He pointedly turned around back to his wardrobe. He'd known it was only a matter of time until Seungcheol tried to bring this topic back up again.

"When are we actually going to talk about this?" Seungcheol asked, his tone calm. "I just want you to know you don't /have/ to have sex with us. We don't expect--"

"Junghan does," Joshua mumbled before he could stop himself. He instantly regretted it, he could tell Seungcheol wasn't going to be able to drop it very easily now.

"No he doesn't -- not really."

"You remember what he was like before we had sex?" Joshua started rifling through his clothes.

"Yeah, he could be a little shitty sometimes. But if we explained to him you don't want to --"

"Who says I don't want to? We're always very clear about --"

"You know what I mean!" Seungcheol groaned. "You give consent, that doesn't mean you're having sex for you."

Joshua picked out a jumper, deciding to just embrace the Bambi look. "I thought sex was about the other person -- people, most of the time in our case."

There was a very loud 'thump' as Seungcheol flung himself back onto Joshua's bed. "Stop being difficult! Please, for just one second. I /know/ you know what I mean or you wouldn't be like this right now. You don't have to have sex." Seungcheol took a sharp intake of breath like he'd just realised something.

"Fuck. I... Have no idea how to talk about this with you."

Joshua made a noise. "Why do you think I've been avoiding it? It isn't simple." He let out a long breath. "Which looks better?" Joshua held out the jumper in his hand and picked up a jacket from near the front of his rack.

Seungcheol powered ahead, ignoring Joshua's attempt at a distraction. "I can talk to Junghan. If he knew you were only having sex for him... Right?"

"It's not that simple -- it makes both of you feel good and loved, and it's not that bad now that I've gotten used to it."

Joshua threw put the jacket back on his rack while he waited for a response from Seungcheol. He turned around nervously, not sure what he'd see.

Seungcheol sat up. "If you think it's worth it, cool." Seungcheol winced. "I mean, it's completely your decision, you know? I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"You keep saying that." Joshua pulled the jumper over his head.

"It's true. If you want we can talk to Junghan and --"

Joshua sat down next to Seungcheol. "I tried telling him before we met you and he didn't get it."

"Oh. I -- do you think it'd be worth it to try explain again?"

Joshua made a face. "I don't think so, he thought I just meant I wanted to wait until we met our other soulmate or something? I don't think he'll ever understand."

Seungcheol nodded, wrapping an arm around Joshua's waist. "Just keep in mind you don't have to -- Junghan and I are perfectly capable of having sex without you. Sex isn't as important to a relationship as you might think -- we can find other things for 'feeling loved', yeah?"

Joshua placed his head on Seungcheol's shoulder. He thought about what Seungcheol had said, his mind finding its way back to that one time he'd done homework instead of joining in.

"I like the after sex glow," he admitted. "The atmosphere, while we're all just joking and playful and it's really loving."

"I can invite you to cuddle if you want," Seungcheol offered. "You can stay away from the sex and enjoy the bit you like."

Would Joshua deserve to be a part of that post coital atmosphere if he hadn't joined in? Instead of asking, Joshua nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Seungcheol's grip around Joshua's waist tightened and he pulled Joshua closer to his side. "Good."

They sat there for a few moments, Joshua wondering when Junghan would be over for them to go out.

"Was I meant to pick Hannie up?" Seungcheol asked.

"No, he's just lazy and usually late."

"Oh."

The door swung open and Junghan jumped onto Joshua's bed. "So I'm lazy?"

Joshua laid back, his head landing on a bony part of Junghan. "Yes. You're very lazy, and an eavesdropper. You know that."

Junghan giggled. "If it was anyone else I'd be offended. You two were awfully quiet for a very long time."

"We were cuddling," Seungcheol answered simply.

Junghan raised an eyebrow. "Quietly?"

"Yes, Junghan, quietly. Some people know the value of silence," Joshua teased.

Junghan whined. "You just don't appreciate noise."

"We don't appreciate your noise, more like," Seungcheol said, tickling Junghan's foot.

Junghan kicked out, pretending to be offended. "You're both horrible and I hate you."

Joshua snickered, rolling off Junghan. "We should probably get going, right? I'm pretty sure Seungcheol said he's not completely sure how to get there."

Seungcheol pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "Yeah," he nodded, "we should probably get going now."

They made their way out of the Chois' house and to Seungcheol's car parked out on the curb. Once they were seated in the car, Seungcheol reached over to the glove box and pulled out a mapbook.

"Can either of you two read these things? I need a navigator."

"What's the name of the club?" Junghan demanded. Seungcheol had to take a moment to think before hesitantly saying the name. Junghan scoffed. "I know where that is, just go to the bar we were at last time and I'll direct you from there." Junghan shoved the book back into the glovebox.

Seungcheol nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

 

When they stepped inside the club Joshua didn't notice much difference between this one and the ones they usually went to. 

Junghan leaned in close, his hair brushing the top of Joshua's shoulder. "The drinks here won't be cheap, probably don't have too many."

"And this is coming from you?" Joshua joked, grabbing Junghan's hand. He still wasn't used to the clubs and was wary of getting caught in a crowd without Junghan or Seungcheol.

Seungcheol placed a hand on the small of Joshua's back and started guiding him through the club.

"I like my alcohol cheap or free," Junghan replied. Then he spoke up a bit. "Cheollie, can we dance? The three of us? Usually, we just sit around the bar."

Seungcheol glanced to Joshua. "Can we handle him?" he joked.

Joshua shrugged. "He just wants to dance, I handle him on my own frequently." Just a hint of bitterness crept through in Joshua's tone. 

Seungcheol checked his phone. "Let's find Jihoon first then we'll dance."

Junghan's head turned instantly. Joshua followed his gaze, spotting Jihoon's small frame at the bar.

"Found him." Junghan tugged Joshua towards the bar, Seungcheol following closely. "You know he's always at the bar."

 

*

 

Joshua grunted as Junghan stopped /again/. "Hannie, please, you know I care about you but if you stop to point out a sign with that guy on it again I'm leaving you on the side of the road."

Joshua tugged on Junghan's sleeve, unimpressed with how drunk he'd gotten despite the warning about the price of drinks he'd given Joshua earlier that night.

Seungcheol chuckled and said something, his words so slurred Joshua couldn't understand him. Instead of trying to interpret he turned his attention to Jihoon.

"He was making fun of Junghan getting left on the side of the road."

 "Cheol, I'll leave you behind, too. Jihoon's not big enough to get you home alone." To Jihoon, in a quieter voice, Joshua asked, "You aren't, right?"

Jihoon nodded. "We have another friend that usually comes out with us. Sucks that he's been busy lately or I'd be in the same state as this big oaf." On his last word, Jihoon hit Seungcheol's back with an impressively loud thump.

Junghan stopped. "You know, Cheollie, we haven't met this other friend of yours."

Joshua sighed and threw up his arms. Junghan's arms tightened around him.

"Woah, Shua, I'll fall!"

"I said I'd leave you to get home on your own if you stopped again, didn't I?" Joshua asked, only half joking.

"If I stopped to point out that hot actor, you said! Remember?" Junghan rested his head on Joshua's shoulder and looked up at him.

Joshua didn't know how somebody could look so cute and innocent while as drunk as Junghan was. "You're lucky I love you."

He heard Jihoon suck in through his teeth. "You'll regret that in the morning."

Joshua shrugged, walking again. It was just an expression. Besides, he was sure Junghan wouldn't even remember in the morning.


	24. Chapter 24

"Shua! Shua, wake up!" Junghan shook Joshua awake. Joshua groaned. "Shua, last night!" _Great_ , Junghan did remember the night before. Deciding it would be easier to talk about it, Joshua opened his eyes.

Junghan's face was right next to his, close enough that if they moved even slightly their noses would brush.

"Did you say you love me last night?" Junghan asked, a sense of urgency to his tone.

Joshua nodded.

Junghan's face lit up and happiness radiated from Junghan. Then Junghan pulled back, the smile dropped and Junghan worried his lip between his teeth. "Is it true?" he asked, voice small.

Joshua hesitated. Had he meant it? He'd been feeling a different sort of warmth around Junghan, a different sort of feeling than the infatuation he'd felt when he first met Junghan.

"I think so? I've never been in love before but it doesn't _feel_  like just infatuation or whatever anymore."

Junghan searched his eyes. Joshua felt like he was inspecting his soul. He swallowed, nervous. What if Junghan thought he was lying? What if it wasn't enough for him?

Finally, Junghan's eyes widened in excitement and he vaulted at Joshua, connecting their lips.

Joshua didn't know if the kiss was hungry or soft or demanding, but he felt Junghan's vulnerability and sincerity and need to be close.

When Junghan pulled back he laughed, his expression one of pure mirth. "Finally. I love you, Joshua. Shua, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I know you're falling in love with me back and I love you. And I can say it and know you'll say it back and not be scared when I say it thinking I've gotten too attached too quickly."

He kissed Joshua again and again, and Joshua got lost in Junghan's kisses.

Eventually, Junghan rolled over onto his back and sighed. "I love you and you're falling for me."

They fell into silence, their breaths matching, in and out, in and out 

Joshua heard murmuring drift in from outside Seungcheol's front door. He made out Seungcheol saying something before a deeper, softer voice replied. There was the muffled noise of someone clapping someone else on the back, and Seungcheol's front door creaked open.

Joshua's attention whipped to the door, curious who was coming in. It was just Seungcheol. He closed the door behind him.

"You two look happy," he stated, almost tense.

Junghan nodded. "Something good happened."

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow as his gaze flitted to Joshua. "Really? What?"

Junghan glanced at Joshua, looking almost sorry. "Joshua's, uh, he's, you know --"

"I think I might be in love with Junghan? I'm not sure how to tell, but," Joshua shrugged awkwardly.

Seungcheol visibly relaxed. "That's great! What'll we do celebrate?"

Junghan glanced towards his crotch before sighing. "We can celebrate later. Who was that you were talking to?" Joshua was glad Junghan asked, he was curious, too.

"Nobody, just a neighbour. Wanted to know about babysitting."

Junghan hummed, managing to make it sound disbelieving. "Right. At this time? So quietly?"

"Everyone talks quietly this early. He had morning classes or something, I don't know." Seungcheol sat down at his coffee table, trying to look as devil may care as possible.

Junghan's eyes narrowed. "Why are you lying?" Then he gasped, looking slightly betrayed. "That's your other friend, isn't it? Go and let him in, we wanna meet him! Why's he here so early?"

Seungcheol swore. "How'd you know?" Then he stuck a hand in his jacket pocket, looking away. "He has somewhere to be, then he wants to walk his boyfriend to school. I don't know, they're soulmates." He shook his head.

Seungcheol took his jacket off then climbed back into bed. "Wait, you guys have already met him -- Wonwoo. He's been out to clubs with us, we've hung out with him at the cafe."

Junghan shot up. "You're _friends_ with him? Mingyu's soulmate? Really? You guys are making me soft, I'm losing my touch -- I had no idea."

Seungcheol looked shocked. "I've been friends with Wonwoo since the guy started high school. He still hasn't really warmed up to everyone else, how didn't you notice Jihoon and I are the ones he's friendliest with?"

Joshua thought back, he hadn't interacted with Wonwoo very much -- maybe once or twice to talk about a book Wonwoo was telling someone else about. Usually, he was kissing Mingyu or whispering things back and forth with the tall teenager.

"He doesn't really seem like the type of person that would be friends with you," Joshua said, cautious of how Seungcheol might take it. "And he's always with Mingyu, kissing and just being quiet while the kids joke around."

Seungcheol made a face. "I guess. But, why would he come to my performances then?"

"To keep Jihoon company and give him support while you butcher his babies," Junghan said, obviously without thinking.

Seungcheol chuckled bitterly and Junghan's eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. "Crap, Cheollie, I didn't mean --"

"It's true," Seungcheol cut him off. He shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

Junghan opened his mouth to say something else, but Joshua shook his head and ran a hand through Junghan's hair.

"Hannie, you'll just make it worse. Cheol's already said it's fine, leave it be."

 

*

 

**Tue, 10 November 2015**

_Hi Mom,_

_Not much has been going on, I've just been going to Seungcheol's performances (he's a rapper, but he's not very good. He occasionally does fairly well.) and going to college and trying to balance everything._

_I think I'm getting into the groove of things, but I also think I'm falling a little behind in one of my courses so I'm obviously not doing too well at it. Don't worry, I've already learned all the stuff in that course back home -- I just haven't picked up all the vocabulary quite yet so I get a little lost in lectures and stuff. A little bit of studying and I'll be right on track. Don't freak out, you know what I'm like._

_I'm sorry I didn't take the time out to tell you about Seungcheol, I promise I'll try harder to keep in touch and let you know how I'm doing and what's going on. Maybe I'll even start taking pictures to send you. When's dad free to talk? It'd be really nice to talk to him again, even just for a few minutes._

_There's something that's been a bit of an issue, actually, but I don't know how to phrase it or anything. It's nothing bad, so don't worry! Just something I'm having a little... Trouble with. I thought I was handling it fine but Seungcheol says... Ahh, I feel awkward just typing it out. You know that time when I was younger and you walked into the living room and my first boyfriend and I were laying on the couch together shirtless? You freaked out and I got in trouble because I was fifteen and spooning my boyfriend half naked. Then I explained things to you and that I wasn't interested in anything like that ever. And you told me that was alright and my soulmate would understand. Well, Junghan doesn't. And I'm fine, I've gotten used to things, but Seungcheol says I should try explain things again because I'd prefer not to do things --_

_Gosh, I'm really writing to you about this. I'm sorry, I should be able to sort this out on my own but you're so much wiser and I don't want Junghan to just sweep it off thinking he understands when he doesn't but I don't want to hurt him either because "physical affection" is really important to him. So I was wondering if you had any ideas on ways I could try explaining it to him or something._

_Also -- how do I know if I'm falling in love? I know it's supposed to be one of those things you just_ know _but what if what I'm feeling_ isn't _? I've never been in love before -- how am I supposed to just_ know  _something? What if I just think this is love because I think Junghan deserves for me to be in love with him?_

_I don't know if I'm actually going to send this to you, I feel like this all stuff I should be able to sort out on my own, being an adult and all. I don't want to waste your time or anything._

_Your only son who really needs to learn to keep in touch better,_

_Joshua_

 

Joshua leaned back and closed his Mac. He sighed and pushed the laptop towards the foot of his bed, where he didn't have to think about it.

 _Shouldn't_  he be able to solve all his issues on his own? Or with his soulmates' help, at the most? He felt like a child again, having to rely on his mother to help solve his problems. He'd been a fairly independent teenager, not always willing to divulge his issues to his parents. But now he was on the opposite side of the world and felt like he'd never needed his mother's advice more.

His phone vibrated on his bedside table. It was a message from Junghan asking if he was busy. Joshua replied no, and less than ten seconds later he was picking up a call from him.

"Hello Hannie," Joshua greeted, putting the call on speaker.

"I'm at Cheollie's but we miss you, Shua."

Joshua snorted. "I'm studying, I'm falling behind in one of my --"

"What are you studying?" Seungcheol interrupted.

"Vocab. I have no idea what half these words are in Korean. I know them in English and that's the most frustrating thing. I _know_  this stuff," Joshua complained. He grabbed one of his notebooks from under his bed, hoping it was the one he'd been revising from the night before.

Seungcheol coughed. Joshua swore he heard something that sounded like Seungcheol taking a drag from a cigarette crackle over the line.

"Is it too late for you to switch into an English class or something? Is that something you can do?" Seungcheol asked.

Joshua shook his head, knowing Junghan and Seungcheol wouldn't be able to see it. "I don't know, I don't want to ask. I'm enjoying that it's hard and I'm learning. That's why I'm taking stuff I've covered in America, to get the Korean words for this stuff."

Junghan sighed. "You're so hardworking, I think my mother likes you better than she likes me. You're perfect."

Joshua hummed as he started looking through his notebook. It looked like this one was the one. "So why'd you call?"

"I missed you."

Joshua almost blushed at the tenderness in Junghan's voice.

"I want you to be here so we can cuddle and tell each other we love each other," Junghan continued. "I don't even want sex right now, I just want to bask in the knowledge you're falling in love with me and be cute with you."

Joshua snorted. "You don't want sex? Who is this imposter and what have you done with the real Junghan?"

There was rustling as Junghan shifted. "Why do you and Cheollie always make jokes like that? I'm a normal guy who wants to be all over my hot boyfriends, sue me."

Joshua stiffened at the casual remark. And Seungcheol wondered why he didn't want to talk to Junghan about sex and not having it.

Seungcheol made a weary noise. Joshua was glad Seungcheol had noticed the comment, but he didn't want Seungcheol to poke the nest and have Junghan say something worse.

"I didn't mean anything like that. I didn't realise the jokes bothered you so much, I'll stop making them," Joshua apologised.

"It wouldn't bother me if you both made jokes about something else, but neither of you do. It's like that's the only thing you ever notice about me."

"It's just the easiest to make fun of. I'm sorry, angel, I didn't realise it was a soft spot," Cheollie spoke up.

Junghan made a soft noise. "You two care so much, I can't believe I ever thought of soulmates like I used to."

Warmth bloomed in Joshua's chest. He knew how Junghan used to think about soulmates, and felt a little hopeful that he _could_  talk to Junghan one day. Not now, like Seungcheol thought, but _eventually_.

"So, did you want to --" Joshua began.

"Can you just stay on the line? I miss you," Junghan asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"You saw me yesterday," Joshua laughed.

He'd originally worried about Junghan's clinginess, but now he figured it probably had something to do with Junghan's dad, as much as Junghan would never admit it. It had seemed to die down a little once Junghan had grown more secure about their relationship.

Joshua hoped it was just because they'd seen each other so much recently that Junghan missed him so quickly, not the insecurity creeping back in.

"Yes, I can be on the phone with you two as long you don't make too much noise -- I'm trying to study."

Junghan made a sound that was very similar to a squeal. "This is one of the reasons I love you, you're so accommodating. When I told Cheollie I wanted to call you he said it was ridiculous."

There was a noise, then the sounds of play fighting or play wrestling that was definitely flirting, then what Joshua assumed was Seungcheol's bathroom door slamming shut.

"Who won?" Joshua asked.

"Me, of course," Seungcheol replied smugly. "Our dear angel's hair came out of the pretty bun he had it in so now he's gone to fix it."

"You know that's a low blow. He can't play fight properly with his hair in his face."

Seungcheol chuckled. " _I_ can't play fight properly with it up like that. He took selfies this morning, I'll send them to you."

Joshua hadn't seen Junghan's hair done any way besides down or tied in a ponytail. "Please, I bet he looked really nice. I bet he had bits of hair that weren't quite long enough to be in the bun, so they just sorta hung around his face and tickled his neck." Joshua sighed. "He should do more with his hair, increase his powers of charm and persuasion and whatever else he uses to get discounts."

"Sent them, remember not to look at them until he comes back so he hears you waxing poetic about him." 

"Oh, it's fine," Junghan voice drifted over, faint, "I heard him just then."

Joshua realised he'd been staring at the page of words he had to memorise for twenty minutes."I'm not getting any studying done, so either shush or I'll have to hang up."

Junghan groaned. "You're so _boring_ sometimes. But I get it, school comes first, tuition's expensive. Can Cheollie and I watch a movie on his laptop or will that distract you?"

"You're fine with just being on the phone with me? And not even speaking?" Joshua asked, finally picking a word and starting to write it over and over until it stuck.

"I miss you, it's not like it's much different than having you in the room."

Joshua smiled. "Of course you can watch a movie -- you can entertain me with your commentary."

Seungcheol laughter cut short, presumably because of Junghan glaring at him. "He has a point." Seungcheol defended himself. "You aren't quiet when we watch movies."

As Joshua tried to memorise the words on his list, he listened in amusement to Seungcheol and Junghan's playful arguing. Their banter soon turned into flirting and tickling. Unable to concentrate, Joshua put his notebook aside and reached for his laptop.

Then there was a wet smacking noise Joshua recognised as kissing.

Joshua decided to ignore it, and instead went back into the email he'd written his mother earlier, to edit and make it sound less childish.

Then, Junghan gasped. "Shua! Do you want to try phone sex? I'll walk you through it, it'll be fun, I promise!"

**Message sent**

"Shit!"

"Shua? Are you ok?" Junghan's tone fell from excitement to concern.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just sent my mum an email rife with typos. I went back to edit and uh, wasn't paying attention when I clicked the mouse."

"That's it?" Seungcheol asked, sounding like he thought Joshua was overreacting.

"There was also some uh, some stuff I didn't want to send to her anymore. You know, about _me_." Joshua's throat was tight. His mum wouldn't react badly, but Joshua still felt like he should be able to solve his issues on his own.

(Gosh, he'd left all that in there, too. Now he'd get something about how his mother would always be there to help solve his issues or something patronising and like his mother didn't believe he could ever be his own adult.)

"Oh," Seungcheol said. "I hope she doesn't react badly."

"So no phone sex?" Junghan asked. Joshua could imagine him pouting, his head probably on Seungcheol's chest.

"Nope, no phone sex. I have to think of a way to fix this."

"Right, of course. I hope you figure it out. I love you. I'm going to hang up before I screw anything else up. Love you, Shua."

Joshua didn't quite register what Junghan said, things already whirring around in his brain. Would it work if he sent an edited version and asked his mother not to read the first one, tell her he'd accidentally sent it before he'd finished writing it?

"Love you, too, Hannie," Joshua said absently, only registering the appropriate response to Junghan's words.

Or would she still read the first one? What if she'd already started reading it? He didn't know what hours his mother was sleeping these days.

"Bye, Joshua," Seungcheol's voice crackled over the line.

"Yeah, bye."

Hours later, he still didn't have a solution.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last uploaded. I haven't written any of this fic in months, for no other reason than I kind of find it difficult to write? I have to keep in line with the timeline of AITS, which is something I find very hard. Originally this fic was supposed to be a bunch of snippets of events, dialogue, texts, emails -- however I felt like telling the story. It was meant to be shorter, maybe 20-30k tops. This is... obviously not that. I don't enjoy writing this fic anymore, and I honestly haven't for a while. I'm probably not ever going to finish this fic. It's an important fic to me, writing my first asexual character, but it's not the fic I wanted it to be, and it's not a fic I want to write anymore. I'm uploadung what I have of chapter twenty five and I'll edit the couple of snippets I have and upload them. Then I'll move into my next fic. Thank you for understanding! 
> 
> (I feel so dang dramatic writing this.)

The next day Joshua was with Junghan, the two on the phone with Seungcheol while they enjoyed the hour they had free. Joshua had another class after, and Junghan had work. They could hear Little Rascal in the background, talking about how she wanted ice cream and that no, it wasn't too cold! She _wouldn't_ get sick!

Joshua's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to check it. A notification saying he had an email from his mother.

Joshua swore his heart stopped.

"Hey, you okay?" Junghan asked, nudging Joshua lightly.

Joshua nodded, not wanting to make it a big deal. He unlocked his phone and clicked through to the email, scanning it.

His mother had skipped the pleasantries, jumping straight into telling him if he didn't want to do anything Junghan did he should talk to Junghan as soon as possible about it before he got too used to anything. Then she said if it felt different from anything he'd felt for any of his other boyfriends it was probably love, that he needed to stop over thinking and love usually happened quite quickly with soulmates. Then she shared what was going on with her, continued the chronicles of one of the old ladies at church and finished by saying he was her only child -- she'd always be there if he wanted or needed advice.

Joshua let out a sigh of relief, the email had been much less patronising than he'd expected and treated him like the capable young adult he was becoming. He locked his phone and stuck it back into his pocket.

"Are you two listening to what I'm saying? 'Cause I just told you the punchline," Seungcheol's voice came through the receiver. In the background, Little Rascal was laughing like she'd just heard the funniest joke.

"Sorry, got distracted," Joshua apologised. "I got a reply from my mum. She reacted much better than I thought she would. There are -- She told me the same thing you did." Joshua tried to make it sound like what they were talking about wasn't a big deal. He didn't want Junghan to feel left out of anything.

Seungcheol made a surprised sound. "Really? That's great! Are we --"

"What are you both keeping from me?" Junghan accused.

"We'll talk later, Hannie." Joshua kissed Junghan's cheek. "I promise. I'll explain things soon, in private. I just need to organise my thoughts."

Junghan's eyebrows furrowed and Joshua could see a million thoughts flitterring through his mind.

Junghan looked Joshua in the eyes, insecurity glittering in Junghan's . "You promise? You -- you know how I am,  Shua." Junghan leaned his head on Joshua's  shoulder.  "You know I'm insecure. You're just keeping something from me until you know how to say it without me overreacting, right?"

Joshua wrapped an arm around Junghan, pulling him in closer. "Cheol wasn't even supposed to find out. This is something about me, let me -- wait until I'm ready before I tell you. I dont think you'll react very well."

Junghan snorted as he moved his head back to look at Joshua. "I _l_ _ove_  you. Why wouldn't I react well?"

Joshua tucked a piece of Junghan's hair behind his ear. "Just trust me and don't push me. I'll tell you in my own time."

Junghan nodded. "Of course." He straightened his back, smiling again. "Cheollie, thanks for being there for Shua with... whatever's up."

"It's fine. Don't feel bad though, angel. I only know because I was there at a bad time and forced it out of him."

Junghan blew a kiss through the phone. "I'm glad you did if it means he's got someone helping him out."

 

*

 

Instead of spending time with his soulmates after he'd finished clases for the day, Joshua went back to the Chois' and pulled out all his text books. It was really time for him to get studying, studying was a good way to get his mind off the whole sex thing. And he really wanted to get his mind off the whole sex thing.

He'd gotten stuck into it and was pacing around his room repeating vocabulary to himself when there was a knock at his door. Mrs Choi poked her head in. "Would you be able to leave the house tomorrow evening for a couple hours after six? Hansol's having Seungkwan over so they can talk about things."

Joshua nodded. When Seungkwan and Vernon had found out a few weeks ago that they were soulmates, they'd had a huge argument and hadn't talk since. Vernon had spent his time since then learning everything he could about soulmates and the soulmate bond and analysing his feelings for his best friend. Joshua had had a couple conversations with the kid about everything on their occasional early morning walks to the cafe.

"Yeah, of course -- I'm pretty sure Seungcheol mentioned something about going out tomorrow night." Even if he hadn't, Joshua would find a reason to be out the house.

Mrs Choi smiled and nodded appreciatively, then backed out of his room. Immediately, Joshua reached for his phone.

 

**Wed, 11 Nov**

6:27 pm

Hey, we're going out tomorrow night, right? U said smth about a performance, didn't u?

6:29 pm

yeah, i did. wonwoos coming with, he heard me practising at hoonies and says i sound half decent this time. i thought u said u were gonna study? 

6:31 pm

Vernon wants the house for a couple hours, everyone has to make themselves scarce. Guess I'll finally get to meet wonwoo properly, find out what ur other friends like

6:31 pm

if u mean i onlu have two friends im deeply offended

6:32 pm

angels bugging me, says he wants to talk to u

6:35pm

he says it isnt fair for u to leave him on read

6:36 pm

I'm sorry, hannie, I left my phone unlocked. I'm studying again, I just needed to check that with cheol

 

Joshua rolled over, making sure to lock his phone, and picked up his list of words to memorise. Sighing, he resigned himself to his task. Only five words left.

 

*

 

Junghan nestled his face into the crook of Joshua's neck. He giggled, his hot breath hitting Joshua's skin. Joshua shivered.

In the seats next to them, Jihoon and Wonwoo were discussing Seungcheol's performance. Jihoon didn't seem as drunk as he usually did after one of Seungcheol's performances, Joshua wasn't sure if it was because Wonwoo was with them or because Seungcheol had done well that night.

"He did well tonight, didn't he?" Junghan shouted into Joshua's ear. He nodded before Joshua could respond. "I think he deserves a drink. I'll buy him a drink, he deserves it." Junghan's face lit up, and Joshua felt one of Seungcheol's hands on his back. "I'm gonna buy you a drink! You did so well, Cheollie, you deserve one!"

"Ok angel, buy me the cheapest beer this place has."

Junghan turned to face the bar, a hand out in front of him and his most charming smile on to catch the bartender's attention.

"He's so cute," Seungcheol fawned.

"Yeah, he is," Joshua agreed. Seungcheol jumped, blushing. Joshua shrugged, nudging Seungcheol with his shoulder. "I'm not judging you, he's the cutest. You don't lose manliness points for thinking your soulmate's adorable."

"I was surprised you heard, it's really loud here!"

"There was a dip in the music right when you said it," Joshua explained.

Seungcheol nodded. "Of course there was. I should go talk to Jihoon and Wonwoo, make sure I did as well as I think I did."

Joshua leaned over and pecked Seungcheol's jaw. "You did, it's why Hannie's buying you a drink. But, Hannie also got you a drink last time you really sucked. So go on, go check with the professional." Joshua grinned cheekily.

Seungcheol cupped Joshua's cheek. "I noticed that little remark in the middle there." He kissed Joshua.

Suddenly, there was something icy cold against their mouths. They pulled back in shock. Joshua opened his eyes to see a beer bottle.

"I always miss out on the cute stuff," Junghan pouted. "You two are always excluding me."

Joshua froze, his mind jumping to Junghan being kept in the dark about him not wanting to have sex. He and Seungcheol had said Junghan would find out eventually, that Joshua would tell him when he was ready.

"Angel, you know how precious you are to both of us," Seungcheol said, managing to make it sound gentle even at the loud volume they were talking in.

Junghan pulled back a little, his hands hooking around Joshua's neck for balance. "It was a joke, you don't both really think I'm that fragile, do you?"

Seungcheol shrugged. "Sometimes its hard to tell."

Junghan stared accusingly at Joshua. All Joshua could do was stare back, sometimes Junghan did seem that insecure.

"It's fine angel, you know we don't mind helping you work through your insecurities. We care about you." Seungcheol leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I'm gonna go chat to Jihoon and Wonwoo."

Junghan nodded and held up the beer. Seungcheol grinned and took it from Junghan with another kiss.

 

The icy air hit Joshua as the group stepped out the club. He tightened his arm around Junghan's waist, glad the others weren't as drunk as they usually were. He watched in amusement as Seungcheol tried to convince a fairly sober Jihoon to climb up on his back.

"C'mon, Hoonie. How often do I do that well? Someone asked where to find it online!"

"Exactly, you did well. I'm not drunk enough for the shit you get me to do." Seungcheol looked hurt for a split second before covering it up with an over exaggerated pout. Jihoon jerked his head before ducking it. He shifted his weight and stepped closer to Seungcheol. "Help me up on your back, then."

Seungcheol broke into a huge grin, looking around. "Wonwoo!" he called out. "Help me get Hoonie up on my back -- he's in a good mood tonight!"

"Shush, Cheollie, you're always so loud!" Junghan spoke up, his face lit up in elation.

Joshua chuckled. "It's fine, Hannie, this is a loud street." Junghan looked at him, unconvinced.

"He's still always really loud." Junghan leaned his side into Joshua's, looking fondly at Seungcheol and Jihoon's direction. "They almost make better soulmates then we do with him." He sighed. "Jihoon told me once that he --"

"Hannie, " Joshua interrupted, "this probably isn't yours to share."

Junghan nodded into Joshua's shoulder. "I hate that they're so close." He looked up, eyes fixated on the top of the building across from them. "I hate that it bothers me that they're so close. What kind of soulmate am I?" He swallowed, and Joshua pecked his temple.

Joshua watched Wonwoo help Jihoon clamber on Seungcheol's back as he waited for Junghan to continue. 

"You feel like you can't tell me something and I'm jealous over Seungcheol and his best friend. I know I don't need to be, Seungcheol's so devoted to us, but --" Junghan's voice cracked just as Seungcheol and Wonwoo started walking over to them.

Junghan buried his head into Joshua's neck, his wet face sliding across Joshua's bare skin.

"Shua! Why can't we stay out later? I'm hardly drunk!" Junghan whined as he pulled away from Joshua, a playful smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Joshua's heart broke, how many times had Junghan done that that he could flip the switch so easily?

Joshua gave an exaggerated sigh, trying to compose himself as quickly as Junghan had. "Don't you have work in the morning?"

Junghan shook his head. "Jun. He's an angel. We don't have to _drink_ anything, Shua. I just don't want to go home quite yet."

"We could go to McDonald's," Wonwoo suggested. "I've already agreed to meet up with Mingyu."

Jihoon groaned. Seungcheol hit his leg. "Be nice, Hoonie, we all know you're fond of the kid."

Junghan nodded eagerly. "Yes! Burgers sound _so good_  right now."

 

When they stepped inside the still crowded McDonald's, Joshua checked the time on his phone. It was only quarter past nine.

Mingyu waved enthusiastically from the table he was seated at, large enough for all of them to join him.

Wonwoo leaned in to Jihoon. Jihoon pointed to a few things on the menu then joined Mingyu at the table.

Junghan placed his head on Joshua's shoulder. "I'll order for us. What do you want?"

"Just a large chips, I guess."

"Cheollie?"

Joshua glanced to Seungcheol, who looked slightly constipated.

"Uh, a burger. And maybe a coke?" Seungcheol reached for his wallet.

Junghan pushed Seungcheol's arm down. "My treat. You two go sit down." He gave Joshua and Seungcheol a kiss on the cheek each. Then, he nudged them toward the group.

"You're such a _child_! I can't believe one of my best friends is your soulmate." Jihoon wiped tomato sauce off his hand with a napkin.

Mingyu grinned and pushed his chips towards Jihoon. "You tried to steal a chip that had sauce on it. I didn't do anything."

Jihoon shook his head. "Would you believe the nerve of this kid?" he asked Seungcheol. "Does it sound like me to steal chips? Especially when I've got some of my own coming?"

Joshua eyed the space between Mingyu and Jihoon. He'd heard Jihoon complain about Mingyu before, but it was obvious he was fond of him.

Seungcheol sucked in a breath. "It sounds exactly like the type of thing you'd do."

The banter settled when Junghan and Wonwoo joined them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place after junghan and joshua have that argument at the cafe (its mentioned in aits, for anyone who hasnt read that)

The stench of cigarettes lingered in Seungcheol's apartment. Joshua wrinkled his nose -- how hard was it to spray some air freshener or crack a window to air out the place? He'd given warning he was coming around.

"Seungcheol, I'm here," he called out, the front door still open behind him.

Seungcheol walked out of his bathroom, towel around his hips. "Shit, sorry Josh. Our little angel dragged me for a shower and I..." Seungcheol trailed off.

Joshua glowered at him. Seungcheol flashed Joshua an apologetic look before making his way over to a window. "Sorry --" he said, opening it up, " --isn't good enough. I know, I keep apologising but I keep doing it. 'Junghan's making it hard' isn't an excuse. If I cared about you as much as I said I did, I'd tell him no, exercise restraint, try harder to quit." Seungcheol moved to the other window, "But I don't --"

"Cheol, don't beat yourself up about it. Just take a few seconds to open the windows next time."

Seungcheol breathed heavily through his nose. "Joshua, I'm not Hannie. I can handle talking." Seungcheol went to his wardrobe and got out a pair of boxers. "Talking is good, it lets us solve our problems. You think smoking is gross, so I'm going to quit." He put the boxes on under his towel. "At least, that's what I keep saying."

Joshua crossed his arms. "Junghan knows you're trying to quit and keeps asking you to smoke because he thinks it's hot. He makes it hard, I know Junghan -- he's my soulmate, too."

"Yawn, get over the smoking thing. He's stopped smoking when you're around, hasn't he?" Junghan asked. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it, every inch of his skin uncovered and glistening from where he hadn't dried the water off properly.

Seungcheol dropped his towel and bent down to pick it up. Junghan pouted. "Clothes already, Cheollie? I thought we could go for another round now that Josh's here."

Seungcheol plopped the towel around the back of his neck. "Angel, we've gone through this. He doesn't want to have sex."

"He's had sex with us before, why's it such a big deal? I don't understand." Junghan complained, stretching out.

"I felt like I had to because we're soulmates and your libido is crazy. It made me feel bad because I didn't want to, so I tried. I tried and I just don't want to."

Seungcheol cleared his throat. "How 'bout we don't talk about this? It's a touchy subject for both of you and we've all had this discussion a million times."

Junghan rolled over so his back was to the room. "Whatever. Can one of you get me a blanket so I can sleep or something?"

Seungcheol got his blanket off the top off his wardrobe. Joshua went over and took it out of his hands, then went and draped it over Junghan.

He sat on the couch's arm above Junghan's head. "I love you, Junghan."

Junghan nodded, and a line down his nose caught the light. Tears. "I love you too, Shua."

A lump caught itself in Joshua's throat. He brought a hand down to Junghan's hair and started running his hand through it softly. "I'm sorry."

Junghan grunted before hiding his head into the couch cushions.

"Really, if I just didn't find it fun I would, but it's -- sex is gross. I wish I could enjoy and want to have sex like you --"

Seungcheol slammed something on to his table. "Joshua, don't. It's fine. Hannie'll come around. For now, let's just fold out the bed, all snuggle on it, and watch a movie on my laptop or something."

"Your laptop's slow, Cheollie," Junghan mumbled. "Can't Joshua study or something equally boring and you and I have sex?"

Seungcheol sighed. Joshua just kept playing with Junghan's hair.

"Angel, we've --"

Junghan sat up, the blanket pooling at his waist. "Fine, choose Shua over me!" he accused. He stood up off the couch and grabbed a pile of clothes from beside the couch. "I hope you two are happy, changing for each other." Junghan rammed clothes onto his body, putting his shirt on inside out.

Junghan shot Joshua a look as he stormed to the front door. "Enjoy making out with each other and complaining about me." Junghan wrenched the door open, and slammed it so hard that it bounced off the doorway behind him.

He and Joshua broke up two days later.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is happens before the argument at the cafe

Jun hummed. "You know, sometimes soulmates meet before they're meant to. The mark and first touch is right, but emotionally they aren't at the right place or -- mentally. Sometimes in terms in maturity."

Junghan nodded. "So, Joshua and I might not be in the right places to make it work between us?"

Jun shrugged. "Maybe. Or you might not be romantic soulmates. Or, you might be in the right place for either of you to learn and become a better person and partner from this." He looked Junghan in the eye. "You know what I think about this. Talk to Joshua."

Junghan whined. "I don't know how! Whenever I try he walks out."

"Because you don't try _talk_ , bunny. You try the whole 'sex solves all issues' thing. Obviously, its not working."

"What do I do, then?"

Jun smirked and folded his arms across his chest smugly. "Simple, talk. Listen to him instead of your dick."


	28. Chapter 28

Joshua hadn't heard anything from Junghan since they broke up.

"Shua?"

Junghan sounded vulnerable, his voice small on the other side of the line.

"Yes? What'd you call for?"

"I just wanted to say happy birthday." Joshua heard the slight slur to Junghan's words. "I -- that's all. Happy birthday and I love you and I miss you."

"You remembered my birthday?"

"Yeah, we had plans for it remember? You, me, and Cheollie were all gonna hang out at his and watch movies and shit."

Joshua felt a lump forming in his throat. They'd made plans to be at Seungcheol's because Junghan's mother would be at work and his father had "plans".

"Can you put him on the phone?"

"Cheollie?"

"Yes," Joshua hummed.

"He's not here."

"Junghan, are you home alone?"

There was a pause.

"Alright, I'm gonna call Seungcheol. Get him to head over to yours."

There was a plan. Evan after he and Junghan had broken up, Joshua had told Seungcheol to still spend that night with Junghan.

"OK. Happy birthday Shua."

"Thank you Junghan."

"I love you."

"Love you, too, angel."

Joshua's heart clenched as he hung up. He took a moment to make sure he wasn't going to cry before calling Seungcheol.

"Hi, Joshua. I'm just getting ready to go out, what's up?"

"Heading to Junghan's, I hope."

Seungcheol chuckled. "No, actually, he said he didn't want to see me 'cause it's your day."

Joshua groaned. "Seungcheol, you're a fucking idiot. He's home _alone_."

"He's a big boy. He can deal with it."

Joshua sighed. "It was the _plan_ , Cheol."

"Sometimes plans fall through," Seungcheol said like it was simple.

Something clicked. Seungcheol was probably more than a little buzzed if Joshua knew his soulmates at all. He was probably going out with Wonwoo and Jihoon.

"Whatever. I'll let him know you're busy."

"Wait, you can't speak to him. You broke up with him."

"Cheol, _he_ called me. He's lonely and getting drunk."

" _Shit_." Joshua could suddenly hear a flurry of noises on the other end. "I'll call the guys and let them know I can't--"

"It's fine. He just wished me a happy birthday. I'll let him know you're busy."

"Listen, you two aren't supposed to be talking until he's realised sex isn't a necessary part of a romantic relationship."

"I know, but I still _care_  about him."

"This isn't healthy for either of you."

"We're big boys. We can deal with it."

He heard Seungcheol sigh. "I can't stop you from calling him, but please don't go over there. You know how he gets."

 

[And then joshua doesn't go over but he calls junghan back and they spend all night on the phone together just being like "i miss you" "i miss you, too" "i love you" "i love you, too" "im trynna understand but i just cant" "i get it hannie. Take ur time, its v diff from how u are. But its hard for me to be around u until u get it" "ik. Its just... i wanna believe u and understand i just cant wrap my head around it. Ik ur not lying but i cant help feel like u are" "hannie, ur drunk" "*giggles* just a little. I love you" and so on until they fall asleep. And things arent fixed, but they do eventually get there]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's what I've got. I hoped you've enjoyed this journey with me. Feel free to drop by my tumblr (divaboo-t.tumblr.com) if you ever wanna talk about asexuality, any of my fics, or anything really.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
